Miz-K Takase's 100th Fan Fic Special
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It's my 100th Fan Fic! 'nuff said. What happens in my 100th? Read it and find out. Rated M for explicit language, suggestive dialogue, mild nudity, mild sexual themes, blood and gore, and mild violence.
1. Part 1

**_LIVE! From the Memorial Dinner Theater Auditorium…_**

* * *

**_It's the Miz-K Takase 100th Fan Fic Special!_**

* * *

Miz-K Takase, in his car, was riding to the auditorium, in his blue shirt and stubble. He then held up his invite and said, "It's nice of Jerry to give me the invite for a special party on my behalf. To think… I, Miz-K Takase, the greatest fan fic writer in the world, has been honored for a special party, for years of my hard work and services!"

He said, as he was upset, "It's a shame Aya Hasebe didn't make it. She and Reiko Haga had a cosplay photo shoot, that night. That's my wife. Still, though… Why the honor of adding me as the guest of honors?"

**XXXXX**

At the auditorium, in a huge room, Cucumber, a man in his light blue tuxedo, was stretching out, as technicians and janitors were decorating the room. He said, "Of course. Yes, more balloons and streamers. This is going to the best party, ever. Jerry Holowitz, tell me… What kind of storyline are you doing for the 100th fanfic? Why, yes, Cucumber. It's a secret. Maybe later on, after we have many guests who were in the honor of speaking out, Miz-K will be due for a big surprise."

He squealed, as he spoke like Jerry Lewis, "NICE _MIZ-K~! _Welcome to the party, and the boats of stubble beard, with the itchy… and the whiskers… and the OOH! Those hairs of hurting!"

A voice spoke in a deep tone, _Maybe you shouldn't have written the invites in crayon._

Cucumber asked, "Huh? Who said that?"

_I did, buddy. And, hey, nice to speak to YOU, again._

It was his serious side. He said to him, _Listen, I don't think it's a good idea of having this sort of party. Isn't Miz-K your boss?_

Cucumber replied, "Yeah. Well, he wants something epic."

_That may be true, but try not to make him angry. Chances are, you might be removed from the characters' roster._

"Relax! I am infinitely fine. Is _Miyazawa & May _popular?"

_Yes._

"Well, I finished Seasons 5 & 6. You can bet your ass that I'll be famous! Miz-K got his own shit to do!"

_Yes, but he's done other stories._

**_Like what?_**Another voice spoke, as it was his childish side.

_Well, he's done Maiden Universe, and its popular stories of robot maids. And then there was Miranda's Adventures, starring Miranda Maynard._

**_OOH! You mean "Bad News Maynard"? I'm afraid I got some BAD NEWS!_**

"HEY! She's not a fan of Wade Barrett!" Cucumber barked.

_As I was saying, he's also done stories, featuring School Rumble, Azumanga Daioh, and his classic work, "Makie's Revenge". Isn't Mistress Makie the cutest villainess in the world?_

"Yeah, cuter than Dent. He's my rival, by the way, reader."

**_Dent's not here! Besides, you helped stop him, and the recent one was #99! And it was YOU In it!_**

"Yeah! I hope Mike, Mayura, Seina, and the others arrive, real soon. In fact, they think of me as a modern day Jack Klugman… with a mix of Curly Howard and Jerry Lewis, right with a teaspoon of Nolan North (hell of a guy)."

**_INDEED! I loved him in Deadpool, Team Fortress 2, and uh… Well, just those two!_**

_You think he'd ever voice YOU, after he's done voices for them? I'm saying, since you might be in line for a cartoon series, pretty soon._

"Nah! I think I'll stick to retirement… and being a widower. I don't need a ring on my finger."

**_You know what ELSE will need a ring on your finger?_**

_Don't start it, please…_

"HEY! HEY! HEY! Let's save the conversations for later! We have a party to start! Miz-K Takase is in for a surprise!"

_Yeah, exactly how many invites did you sent?_

"About 60 million, around the fanfic universe… People I knew, loved, hated, and even never met. This is going to be awesome~!"

**_Awesome~!_**

_Yeah, but-!_

"Relax. I only sent the ones that were popular in the fan fic world. No banishments… no exceptions… no losers… Just the regulars and most notable…"

_No "exceptions"… Yeah, right. You're inviting all the stars in Miz-K's past 99 stories, are you?_

**_He said "NO losers!", not "NO assholes"!_**

A man in black spoke, as he called to Cucumber, "Hey, Mr. Holowitz! We got the party set, in this room! Catering is ready, the theme is set, and we have the seating arrangements made!"

Cucumber cheered, "AW, YEAH! See, Reader? Miz-K makes little progress. But me?"

**_The KING of Making Plans! In the words of Triple H, it's what's Best for Business!_**

_Hurrah…_

The man in black concluded, "Oh, yeah. One last thing. We have the party ready. All that is left is the big speech! Okay, later, gator!"

Cucumber smiled and felt amazed. However, he paused and felt uneasy and shocked. He then realized that he… of all people… forgot to write a speech, for Miz-K Takase, in time… nor did he had time to memorize it, too.

"**_SPEECH!?_**"  
**_SPEECH?!  
_**_SPEECH?!_

* * *

_(Singer): In the world of drama and surprise  
There's only ONE author you need  
He has been writing for 4 years and beyond  
He's got the drama, the comedy, the horror _and da DERP!

_It's Miz-K Takase 100!  
He's the greatest fan fic writer  
while playing the PS3_

_He's for the Maidens, the RE-gionaires, and RIGHT ONs!  
and he-, _AAH! and the OOH! What can YOU say?  
I AM A FOLLOWER ON HIS TUMBLR PAGE!

* * *

**_Miz-K Takase 100  
"Miz-K Takase's 100th fanfic"_**

* * *

Meanwhile, at Higashimurayama, Japan, Koyomi Miuzhara was heading to her limo, as Tomo Takino, in her orange shirt and jeans, with her short brown hair and blonde bangs, let her in the car.

"Hey, thanks for inviting me to come to Miz-K's party. Isn't it great, taking time off of your duty, coming to this special party?"

Yomi said, "Well, yes. Sawachika said that she's chaperoning Harima and Tenma, since School Rumble was a popular favorite to him."

Tomo smiled, "Yeah. And we had loads of fun, did we?"

Yomi sighed, as she brushed her long light brown hair, "Yes. Having to play a CEO of _Maidens for Hire_ AND a sultry gynoid… my best moments in history."

Tomo replied, "Indeed. You know, I'm still married to Seto Kaiba. And he's such a dream. Kai Tsuna wished to come, be she had to go with Daddy."

Yomi smiled, "Proud of you, kiddo. And I thought it was fake."

"Oh, that's what they WANT you to think."

"How old is she, again?"

The limo drove off, as Tomo asked, "You know, it'd be great to see everyone that worked in the fanfics, after all these years. It seems like ten years ago…"

Yomi said, "Actually, it's more like five. He's been writing for five years, now."

"Oh."

**XXXXX**

At Alley Drive, a girl with long red hair was examining the BattleVan, a huge black tour van. She said, "Steven… We got a problem."

Steven Cooke appeared, as he asked, "What's wrong, Mizuki?"

"The BattleVan is busted. We can't drive anywhere."

"WHAT THE WHA? Steven Cooke can't miss this party! We've been waiting years for him to become famous! 100 fanfics, and he can't have a party, without The Gang!"

Mizuki Takase said, as she turned to Steven, "Let's face it, Steven. The van's going to need quick repairs. But either way, we might not make the party, by then."

Steven moaned, "But I have something about Miz-K Takase! Is that too much to ask?"

Mizuki smiled, "Don't worry. Give me about two hours, and we'll be ready."

"Two hours?! But the party doesn't start, until six!"

"We have time. The party doesn't stop… until 11pm."

"Yeah, but-."

A huge black limousine appeared, as Asahi Sakurai, in her pink dress, called to him, "You need a lift, Steven? Percival and Scarlet are heading to the auditorium, right now, and Scarlet lent me her rental limo. You wanna come with?"

Steven smiled, "Sure thing!"

Mizuki said, "Well, Peter, Heather, and I have to go, together. You go on ahead. Farra left with Percival, along with the kids, and the van is almost ready."

Steven asked, "Don't you wanna come with?"

"If I do, then the others will freak out, seeing the van out of commission. Sorry, Steven."

He smiled and said, "Good luck, Mizuki. I'll save you a seat."

He stepped in, as Asahi smiled to him, "Welcome. Are the others coming?"

"Not yet, Asahi. But Steven Cooke knows that they'll be coming. In fact, we hope to perform our brand new single, tonight… in Mr. Cucumber's request."

The limo drove away, as Mizuki said, holding up a wrench, "PHEW! Now I can concentrate… Let's see… Is the carburetor unplugged, or… Hmm…"

She continued to work in the BattleVan, seeing if she can fix it, in time for the party.

**XXXXX**

Speaking of the party, Cucumber in his chair, was moping, as he, the speech-forgotter he is, was in doom and gloom.

"This is bullshit! A speech? No one told me I had to prepare a speech," he grumbled, "I mean, who would want a speech for someone's own roast?"

_Well, sometimes you have to prepare something for any gala that involves praise and heroics, especially the 100 fan fics (including this one) that HE made._

**_Yeah, but… a script for a speech?_**

"Hey, who cares? I can improvise."

_You mean like when you forgot to make the EXTRA Chapters for Season 6?_

"HEY! It's not out, just yet! You don't need to spoil it!"

_Sorry. But you're always forgetful, when you write._

**_You mean like that cowboy Muppet?_**

_Well, not just Forgetful Jones. Lots of people tend to forget. But Cucumber here completely forgot, since he planned this Roast of Miz-K._

**_Ohhhh… Wait, do WE have to make our own speeches?_**

_No. We don't. We're voices inside this guy's mind._

"Amen, brother. Right back at ya!"

_And Cucumber DID scrimp and save to make this party, including the catering services, the balloons, the streamers, the confetti cannons, the disco ball, the tables and chairs…_

**_Did he hire female robots in the party, as the showcase?_**

Cucumber replied, "Just the invited gynoids. And let's state it – _Chachamaru, Kandy Potter, _and _Ropponmatsus 1 & 2._ They're the popular fembots in the group. Besides, I have the entire show on, as it's choreographed by ME!"

_Okay… But if Mizuki Takase plays her violin, I'm leaving._

He sat up, as Cucumber was stretching. A dark figure was looming in the shadows, as he peered in the doorway. He spoke, "So… Miz-K Takase _and _Cucumber are planning a party and a roast. Well, don't celebrate _too soon_… because _I'm _going to make sure you won't make _200 _fanfics!"

He cackled evilly, as he slinked away. Cucumber thought, "Huh? Who the hell was that? Was it a guy who wants his cut? I don't pay anybody, unless it's finished. But they get a huge check from me, after the story gets done. I'm not cheapo, unlike Eugene Krabs. That reminds me… I want him BANNED from the party, as the asshole penny pincher he is!"

_Too late. The invite was sent._

"Dammit!"

**_Yeah! You sent about 60 million!_**

"FINE! NO exceptions… everyone is invited. I'm not some 16 year old heiress."

_Tell that to Caitlin Cooke… Speaking of which, who DID you invite?_

"Oh, a lot of guests to the party. Let's see… Koyomi Mizuhara, Tomo Takino, Tenma & Yakumo Tsukamoto, Aya Hoshino, Yukino Miyazawa, Haruka, The Gang, Miranda Maynard and her friends, Narue Nanase, Eri Sawachika, Kenji Harima, Nintendo characters, Negima characters, uh… Tohru Honda and Saki Hanajima, the, uh… Who else was it? OH! Asahi Sakurai~!"

_She's with The Gang._

"Well, when Miz-K started, she was _before _she joined! Right?"

_Touché._

Cucumber continued, "I even invited Seina Katsura, since she dies in about 5 different fanfics!"

**_A personal best~! Seina Katsura is the Kenny of Miz-K's fanfics!_**

_Yes, except she's the mysterious character in the Best Student Council. What about Mayura Ichikawa?_

"She's invited. In fact, ALL of the Best Student Council is invited. And a lot more… but don't miss out on it."

_I can hardly wait… _The voice said sarcastically.

The other voice asked, **_Hey, do we get cool party hats?_**

"What? Oh, no. This is a roast. Not a birthday party."

_Aw, gyp. No ponies?_

"Are you kidding? BITCH! DO I LOOK! LIKE I CARE! **NO! **I don't do My Little Pony fics!"

_That's a blow to your fanbase._

"Come on!" Cucumber smiled, "My fan page has about 10 million viewers, in one week, since I returned to the entertainment world!"

_In a computer room, Cucumber kept tapping F5 on his computer keyboard, as he was in his own web page._

**_CLICK!  
_**_"One million one… One Million two…"_

He smirked, "Check it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on highway 19, a huge black Rolls Royce was driving off to the auditorium. It was the Nevins Siblings, Steven & Michelle. Steven was in a black Stetson hat with a tuxedo, while Michelle was in her black jacket and white shirt, with an added black tie. Following them were Percival Gaynes, in his black tuxedo, while he was with his wife, Farra Stevens, in her blue evening gown, and The Gang's manager, Scarlet Riley, in red hair, a mauve gown and white heels. They were riding in Percival's rental limo. Another limo followed them, with Asahi Sakurai & Steven Cooke inside. On another lane in the highway, there was a huge black Cadillac, driven by Nick Haskett, a boy with light brown hair and a leather suit. Miranda Maynard, a woman in brown hair and a green shirt and skirt, was riding in the front, with Kandy Potter and Emily Maynard in the back. Another was a Desoto Adventurer, driven by Hajime Yagi, in her short hair and detective suit and black bow tie, and Kazuto Iizuka, in his presidential attire.

_NOTE: He's STILL President of Earth. That story is left for later._

One by one, cars and trucks were heading to the Memorial Dinner Theater Auditorium, as they were heading to the Roast of Miz-K Takase. But NO signs of the BattleVan, manned by The Gang.

Percival said, "Where the hell's the others? The party is going to start!"

Farra said, "Mizuki gave me a call. She's fixing the van, and will be running late. Hope she makes it to the banquet."

Percival replied, "Well, let's hope Big Guy, Heather, _and _Miz makes it, before the banquet is all gone. Peter loves his food."

Scarlet huffed, "Screw that! Do you know that _not once _he and Miz-K made an appearance, together? This is a big moment for The Gang, and the man that made YOU come back."

Farra replied, "True… But something about that guy… in the beard stubble… He looked familiar."

Percival nodded, "Yeah. How mysterious. Has anyone ever knew what he was?"

Meanwhile, in the Desoto Adventurer, Yagi responded, "You know, now that I think about it, Miz-K _does _resemble a rugged Peter Giese. But I never got a full-on comparison."

Kazuto smiled and said, "No sweat, Yagi. If these two _ever _meet, it'll be a blessing _or _a curse."

Yagi giggled, "You crack me up, little buddy."

Kazuto asked, "Uh, why the _Sam & Max _jargon?"

Yagi said, "I thought I'd go for a character overhaul. Being a sci-fi geek-slash-novelist was getting old, after _The World of Narue _ended, last year."

Kazuto smiled, "Too bad you're not overweight and a dog."

Kandy, in Nick's Cadillac, barked, "BITE YOUR TONGUE! There's nothing wrong with Miz-K Takase! He's the cupid that made me and Sexy Steven become what I am!"

Emily, in her pink dress, said, "Miss Kandy, it's wonderful that you got a bigger role."

Miranda huffed, "Be nice, Emily… You forget that _I'm _the star of this group!"

Emily pouted, "Yes, Mom."

Kandy said, "Yeah, but… You've appeared on certain occasions. Miss Miranda, you and Miss Erika were the first to be introduced. And also, you fought an evil sorceress, a powerful warlock, and a huge monstrous dragon, all in one lifespan!"

Miranda sighed, as she felt uneasy, "Well… Be that as it may… once January comes around, in 2015, shooting will be done for _Miranda's Adventure 5…_ One fic that will be my last. This will be the final story to the series. I was thinking of retiring, being the Royal Hero of Argos, and maybe… well… I'd rather not explain."

Nick said, "I'm sorry that Erin, Kandy, and the others will not appear in this story. Erin was to come, but she's still pregnant with her kid."

Miranda smiled, but huffed, "Come on… after 2 months? I'm happy that you tied the knot, but-."

Kandy barked, "Honestly, be happy for Miss Erika. She wishes us well."

In the Rolls Royce, June Nevins was in the back, as she called to Michelle, "Aunt Michelle, will Mom be coming, soon? She said that she'll take the BattleVan."

Michelle said, "Well, Joanna couldn't come, either, since she's sick with a fever. But still, wished she did. Your mother will come, no worries, little one."

Beth said, as she waved to Michelle, "Mommy…"

Michelle giggled, "Aw, don't worry…"

Simon cuddled by Michelle's lap, as Michelle thought, in annoyance, "Why am _I _stuck with the brats?"

Steven N said, "Michelle, don't worry about Heather. She'll make it… one hopes. Plus, it'll be nice to see Farra's children meet with June, Beth, Simon, and Emily."

Michelle asked, "One thing, Junior… This Emily character. Do you love her?"

June blushed, as she stammered, "Aunt Michelle! PLEASE!"

She calmed down and replied, "It's not like that, Michelle. Emily's my friend from Britain. Just a friend."

"Sorry. I figured since _I'm _gay, I figured _you'd _be."

Steven N barked, "MICHELLE! Watch your bloody mouth, you common fruit!"

Michelle politely said, "Sorry…"

She murmured, "Wanker…"

Beth giggled, as she spoke, "Ha, ha, ha, ha… Froo…"

June pouted, "Well, you know me, Auntie Michelle…"

Michelle sighed, "Whatever."

**XXXXX**

Cucumber viewed the guest list.

"Hmm… Let's see… Yukino Miyazawa… Haruka… Uh… those 6Teen kids… Sterling Archer… Agent Superball… Uh, no. He appears _after _100. But he becomes a guest speaker… President Iizuka of Earth… All the villains from Prison Island, granted one-day paroles… Jesus! I have invited the whole band of fan fic regulars! I can't believe it! How do I do a roast, with that many?"

_A thousand of people is cool. After all, isn't a big gala full of thousands?_

"Yeah, but not with the characters of the fan fics, over the past 99 fan fics."

_This IS fanfic 100, after all. Who did you invite, who is NOT in your stories._

"Well, I invited Steve from _Minecraft_. And then there is Akito Sohma, who is a jerk-a-holic. And also, uh… OH, YEAH! I invited the surviving members of Pani Poni Dash. Sayaka and Himeko are coming, Rei Tachibana is not, Akane Serizawa said that she's going _Dean Ambrose-style, _with School Rumble's Lara Gonzalez and Comic Party's Subaru Mikage…"

**_A HOT CHICK VERSION OF THE SHIELD?_**

_Weren't they disbanded in WWE, recently?_

**_WHO CARES? Cosplay Girl, Mexican Krakatoa, and the Mediocre Manga Author as Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins, respectively!_**

_This isn't a costume party, stupid!_

"Hey, guys… Who the fuck cares? My party, my rules. Besides, they wear black vests and kevlars. Plus, they're show-offs. I mean, you got Serizawa as a costume player, Gonzalez as the Mexican D-Cup Powerhouse, and Subaru… the lame drawer."

_And with a mysterious Kung Fu style… She's a martial artist._

**_Dude… Marital?_**

_I said "Martial"._

Cucumber put the guest list away, as the party was all set. There were tables and chairs set up, with placemats and small cards on the plates, with the names of each guest. He then said, as he put the list away, "Okay, schedule for fan fics 101 and beyond… check! Gift for Miz-K… check! Bands performing: After School Tea Time, The Gang, and Wyatt Williams… check! Five course meals… check! Roast preparations… check and MATE!"

_Big speech…_

**_Ooh… BIG problem~!_**

"I know, I know, I know! Fine! The party won't start, until a couple of hours! I need to think. Mike and the brothers aren't due to arrive, soon. I gotta have the whole family join in…"

_Except that you, Mike, and your brothers are the only family left._

"Hey, listen, I need to think of a speech. You make sure the guests are ready."

**_How?_**

He drew on a paper with crayon, as he drew Emmitt, a small guy with a huge head and a hunchback look, wearing a brown trenchcoat and shoes.

He spoke, "Derp."

Cucumber smiled and said, "He's my mascot."

A technician called, "Hey, Mr. Holowitz, the guests are heading to the auditorium. Should we let them in?"

Cucumber said, "Make sure the guest list is ready. Oh, yeah. Have the brothers arrive?"

A technician in black said, "They came in the back way."

_Finally, more help._

**_OH, BOY! Wait until we see who's who, in Miz-K's fan fic world!_**

Cucumber turned to the 4th wall and said, "Hey, reader. Be ready for _fanfic 100_, written by ME! Because, in the words of my favorite immortal superhero, Deadpool… _I'm about to blow your fucking mind…_"

He turned the scene black, as he appeared from the background, in pyrotechnic sounds.

**_BRING DA NOISE!_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the auditorium's back door, the mysterious figure crept away, as he snickered, "Soon, the guests will be ready. Once Miz-K's party begins, I shall step in… and end Cucumber, once and for all…"

He crept off, as Mike, a boy in blue, with a cap on, looked on. He said, in disgust, "I don't even wanna know… Dent, again?"

Sam, a boy in a black tuxedo, smirked, "Nah. He's dead. Long gone."

Bruce and David, twin brothers in red and blue suits, shoved each other, as they exchanged words.

"Knock it off!"  
"Wuss!"  
"Knock it off!"  
"Wuss!"

They continued, as Mickey asked, "Hey, Mike… This party with Miz-K… Is this an honor?"

Mike said, "It's something about jabbing him or something. But either way, it'll be fun to see Miz-K _and _Cucumber, together in _one _fanfic."

The brothers stepped in, as the shadowy figure smiled in glee, "Ah, the 7 brothers Holowitz unite in one building… 8 birds, one stone… and soon, I will have my **_revenge_**~!"

He cackled evilly, as he ran off. The party was about to start, as the doors opened.

* * *

Back in Alley Drive, Mizuki tried to fix the BattleVan, as Heather and Peter were sleeping inside the vehicle. Mizuki then said, "It might be that the engine was out of gas. But I don't know. There was no response to the Petrol and Ethel fuselage."

**XXXXX**

Outside the auditorium, Percival stepped out, as the crowd cheered on, with his wife, Farra, their twins, Jeric and Ivy, and The Gang's manager, Scarlet Riley. They waved, as Sam was on the microphone, "Hello. I am Sam Holowitz, and we're VIP in the red carpet, as we begin our coverage of the Miz-K 100 party. And now, bubbies, The Gang's Farra Stevens, along with new manager, Scarlet Riley, and her husband, Percival Gaynes. And, OOH! It's Farra's cute children, Jericho and Ivory!"

Farra huffed, "Jeric Dawson and Ivy Lorraine!"

Percival said, "Well, it's an honor to be a part of 100 fanfics, since we appeared in a recent fic, a long time ago."

Sam said, "I understand that The Gang was to perform, and I do not see the rest of your friends."

Farra said, "Well, The Gang's car has been having issues, but they should arrive, real soon. Otherwise, our gig will be cancelled."

Percival whispered to her ear, as she corrected, "Oh, I take it back. The Gang has suitable replacements for the band. We are still around, no matter where we go."

Sam asked, "Well, are there other Gang members?"

A limousine appeared, as Asahi stepped out, with the fans cheering. He said, "Oh, and look who it is! Gang member and Comic Party's Asahi Sakurai!"

Asahi waved to them, as Farra smiled, "Hey, Asahi!"

They hugged, as Asahi said, "Good to see you."

She walked off with them, as Scarlet said, "Speaking as their manager, I'll take full responsibility for The Gang's members' absence, if our gig does not go well. Speaking as the job, I'm hoping to lead them to greatness, since _The Gang's Follies of '14_ is on hold, until the 4th quarter of this year."

Sam asked, "Why is that, Bubbie?"

She replied, "Well, The Gang refused to get pay in light fees."

She walked off, as Sam viewed Steven N's Rolls Royce. He said, "OOH! And it's the Nevins Family! And with June and Beth Nevins."

Michelle waved, "Hi there, blokes."

Steven N smiled, "It is an honor to be on the fic's 100th fic, since I'm a popular Gang member."

Sam asked, "Why the kids?"

June smiled, "We didn't find a babysitter, and they invited all of us."

Beth laughed, "Hum bread!"

Sam asked, "Did she just talk?"

Steven N said, "She's only 4 years old, and she is as cute as a button."

He left with Beth, as Sam asked Michelle, "So, where is your lover, Joanna Stevens?"

Michelle pouted, "She didn't make it. She came down with the fever, and she's bedridden."

In Joanna's house, Joanna was in bed, as her head had a damp washcloth. She was sobbing, as she was flushed in her cheeks, feeling hot.

"Michi…" she wept.

Michelle, back at the auditorium, continued, "But all in all, I have been a steady player in Miz-K and Cucumber's fanfics."

Sam asked, "Hey, rumor has it that you are thinking of getting a boob job. Why is that, bubbie?"

Michelle snuffed, "DO NOT call me _Bubbie_. Anyway, I had thoughts of becoming an E-Cup, as a sexy British girl, but after the Sailor Mars battle I had in "The Gang IN-COLOR", I am having second thoughts. Of course, who knew that the Sailor Scouts have such curves… for pre-teens? I'm proud to have fought them in the fanfic, and with their stellar reboot of the Japanese cartoon on the air. I salute those young girls… except for Sailor Dwarf."

"You mean Pluto?"

"Hey. I don't consider Sailor Dwarf a Sailor Scout, upon discovery of Pluto being stripped of its title as planet. That _Blue's Clue _episode with the song about planets should be banned.  
Anyway, that's why I reconsidered on the breast job."

She walked off, as Miranda and her friends arrived, via Nick's Cadillac. Sam said, "Hey, now. If it isn't the regulars of Miz-K Takase, and one of the first original characters, Mira Maynard!"

Miranda bowed and said, "Jolly good to see you, bloke."

Sam smiled, "Jolly good, Bubbie. It's _Maaaaagic_!"

Kandy asked, "Is that guy Jewish, Miss Miranda?"

Sam smiled, "Half-Jewish, Half-Canadian, Mrs. Cooke. But I was born in Ontario."

Kandy bowed, "Oh, no need to be formal. Call me Kandy."

Sam said, "Anyway, Mira, how does it feel to be a popular star, next to your co-star, Kandy Potter?"

Miranda said, "Well, to be honest, it is a blast to be next to a girl, or robot, I considered a friend. But as a co-star to her, in _Gang-Wave_, not my proudest moments."

Emily asked, "But Mom, you've had incredible performances in the fanfic world, with Mister Harima."

Miranda giggled, "That I did."

Sam asked, "Who would you like to see in the fan fic party?"

Miranda said, "Well… As much as I'd like to see him, I'd love to see my favorite British stars on the fan fic. As a matter of fact, I've met with Cesaro, during The Gang's fan fic rehearsal, and he even showed me his Cesaro Swing."

Nick whispered, "Cesaro swung her around, when she requested the swing."

Kandy added, "She ended up dizzy for three days. Mister Antonio gave her a full 29 intervals on the swing."

Nick asked, "Mizuki Takase?"

"No. That's 29 _years_."

Emily called to June, "Juniper! Hey, there!"

June asked, "Would you _mind _not calling me that?"

"Sorry. How's my bestie from the U.S.?"

"Oh, no reason… I mean…"

Both girls blushed, as they looked at each other. They giggled a bit, as Michelle smirked, "Awkward…"

Miranda huffed, taking Emily away, "It's not what you think, Nevins."

Michelle said to the 4th wall, "It _is_."

June waved to Emily, as she walked with Michelle. Emily smiled, "June's nice, once you get to know her."

They left, as Superball, in his Secret Service attire, walked in the crowd, with his fellow Secret Service agents.

"All agents. Guard the president. Yes, sir. Mister President of Earth and Miss Yagi are now arriving."

Sam laughed, "OH, BOY! We are visited by the greatest man to be President for Life – President Kazuto Iizuka, and his partner, AAW Leader of A-Squad, Hajime Yagi."

Yagi smiled, as the agents escorted Kazuto to the building. She said, "Listen, I know we're supposed to talk, but he's heavily guarded."

Superball said, "The President needs round-the-clock protection. Assassins may be strewn about in the auditorium."

They escorted him into the building, as Kandy waved to Steven, who stepped out of the car. She cheered, "Sexy Steven!"

She hugged him, as Steven C laughed, "Hey, honey."

Sam said, "Well, it's Steven Cooke, the robot girl's husband. We never thought The Gang has been arriving, since the lead singer is here. Now we have the band, together."

Steven asked, "Did the others arrive?"

Kandy said, "I'm sorry, Steven… But they didn't come."

He growled, "Damn those guys… I'm without my drummer and bassist! Mizuki _still _didn't fix the BattleVan?"

"Why didn't Heather come with her husband?"

"Oh, that. Heather chose to come with The Gang, but… She'd rather hang with them, than her hubby."

"Tough times…"

A limo appeared, as Yomi stepped out. She asked, "Huh? Is that?"

Kandy kissed him, as she said, "Oh, Sexy Steven… I love you, so much. I'm sure they'll come."

Steven C whispered, "I hope so."

Eri stepped out, as she said, "She's beautiful. That's Kandy. She's a British Android that I told you about, and also Steven Cooke's wife."

Tomo whispered, "Wow… I never knew he married her. A robot from Britain?"

Yomi said, "And here I thought-. OH! Remind me to use her likeness in the _next _Maiden for Hire line."

Eri huffed, "Sorry, ma'am. But all rights to her likeness must be addressed to her creator, Theodore Potter, or her co-star, Miranda Maynard, or her agent, Scarlet Riley."

Yomi sighed, "Right. I forgot. But hey, I _did _have Haruhi Suzumiya on our stories, right?"

Sterling Archer appeared, in his tuxedo, said, "Oh, please. Like you'd make more sex robots."

Tomo jeered, "They'd happen to be domesticated robots that cook, clean, help children, and even help out problems to their masters."

He barked, "Who cares? I hate these types of sentient robot girls!"

Yomi said, "My robots are NOT sentient! We also have _Butlers for Hire_, and even _Children for Care_. We hope that we can give you a 30-day Maiden for Miss Lana Kane, one day."

Eri bowed, as she complimented, "Congratulations on your child, by the way."

Archer walked away, as he groaned, "Jesus…"

Eri asked, "What a total pervert."

Yomi smiled, "Oh, he's etched that way."

Tomo asked, "Why?"

"He's a modern-day Burt Reynolds."

She asked Eri & Tomo, "Shall we?"

They walked together, as their car was driven away. Another car arrived, as it was black, with a storm cloud over it. A girl in a black dress and veil appeared, as she was escorted by another girl in a black dress and veil. It was Saki Hanajima and Aya Hoshino. Aya has shorter hair than Hana's, which was long up to her back, while Aya's was up to her neck. They walked together, as Sam felt a morbid vibe in the crowd. He said, "Whoa, Bubbie… I felt the depths of hell, rising in these two."

Hanajima said to Sam, "No, my friend. It's our mood. We have happened to be enjoying the mood, on a very dark day."

Aya smiled, as she removed her veil, "You like my hair? Otohata-kun is running late. Hanajima decided to escort me there, since Ran and Miyu are busy with press conference for a _GALS/Team Fortress 2 _fic, coming up. They gave me their apologies."

Hanajima said, as she walked off, "Let us go."

As they left, a motorcycle revved by, as Harima, in his black jacket and shades, stepped out and walked down the carpet. They crowd cheered, as Harima smiled, "Ah, what a career…"

Sam approached him and asked, "Kenji Harima! An honor, sir! What brings you here, bubbie?"

Harima said, "Yes. I am honored to be in many fanfics, including Maiden for Hire and Miranda's Adventure. You could say I am really hardcore, as a great fan fic virtuoso."

"How so?"

"Well, this man has pitted me in love partings, with Tenma, Tenma's Sister, or Rich Girl. But hey, you read _School Rumble_."

"No, I don't."

"Good. Because it's hard to say where my priorities lie. I love Tenma, but Rich Girl is my life, now. Now, excuse me…"

He walked away, as cameras flashed. Another car arrived, as it was a huge tank. It was a RED Soldier from _Team Fortress 2_, dressed in a black tie and his uniform. He saluted, "SCREAMING EAGLES!"

Sam asked, "WHOA! Speaking of Team Fortress 2, here's the Soldier!"

The RED army appears, as Scout laughs, "WHOOOO! YEAH! HEY!"

He said to Sam, "Yo, what's up?"

Pyro laughs, as Spy sneaks in, "AHEM! Gentlemen?"

Sam smiled, "Well, seems we have Jerry's guest list brimming with new life. And that goes for FPS characters from a popular _Free-2-Play _game!"

A RED Heavy laughed, as he said to Sam, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Little, little man!"

"Oh, what's up, bubbie?"

"GOOD TIMES! I am amused with Miz-K Takase party! I am Heavy Weapons Guy! And this… is my Bow Tie!"

He chuckled away, as another tank rolled by, with a BLU Soldier marching in. He saluted, "This point is mine, do you understand that?"

A BLU Scout runs by and cheered, "WHOOOO! ALRIGHT!"

Sam facepalms himself, as he groaned, "Oh… And we even have the opposite team. I've heard of the _opposite sex_, but _NEVER _the _opposite color team!_"

As the BLU Team marches off, a small car appears, with a girl with long green hair and a black evening gown, along with a small girl in a flowing purple gown. It was Chachamaru and Evangeline.

"And… Our first Negima guests… Here are the popular robot idol, Chacha-Chan~! And her grubby sidekick of a vampire, Eva McDowell."

Evangeline growled, "Watch it, buddy! I came to this party, as her escort!"

Chachamaru bowed and said, "Please excuse the master. She is angry at me, since I am better than her, in Miz-K's stories."

"HEY! SHUT IT, ROBOT! Who said you were the star?"

"I happen to be the #1 fan of Peter Giese, and the founder of his Fan Club, Master; and one of his regulars."

Two gynoids, one with short purple hair and a white jacket, and one with purple hair in pink bangs, with a bright red dress, with cat ears and a cord, appeared behind Chachamaru.

They sang a jig:  
_(R-1): I'm Onesie…  
(R-2): I'm Twosie~!  
(Both Ropponmatsus): We're two of a kind.  
We may be robots  
But we're blowing your mind.  
_Hey.

They bowed, as Sam said, "And it's the Ropponmatsus from _Excel Saga._ An honor to meet legendary robots… and possibly the card-carrying fan club cardholders-."

R-1 smiled, "Indeed. However, I do not have my emotional circuits activate. Chachamaru disabled them, just to hold my urges."

R-2 laughed, as she pranced off, "Miz-K's our hero, because he didn't kill us off!"

A black van appeared, as three girls in Kevlar vests appeared. It was Subaru Mikage, Lara Gonzalez, and Akane Serizawa. Serizawa, in her blue nekomimi hair, called out, "SHIELD!"

Lara huffed, "Why do I come with _you perros_?"

Subaru smiled, "Oh, really… We wanted to be dressed as our heroes, you know."

They walked off, as Lara growled at Sam, "GRRRR!"

Sam smiled, as he was scared, "I take it that Jerry wasn't kidding about the Kevlar Vests. The Shield has arrived… and in female form, in a tribute to WWE's greatest faction! It's _maaaaaagic~!_"

He huffed, "Hey. They can't _all _be funny."

A small girl in long blue hair appeared, alongside two girls in lavender hair. Kagami smiled and said, "Well, what a party, tonight."

Konata smiled, "I'm going to eat, until I drop! Think of the fun moments we had!"

Kagami huffed, "Let's review – a scientist in _Miyazawa & May_, an android in _Miss Cosplayer_, a game show host in _Anime Show King, _a paranoid girl in _The Advanced Class_, an alien in _Wishful Miyuki-Chan_, must I go on?"

Konata smirked, as she said, "Well, you and Tsukasa were a LSAAWS Agent in _Miyazawa & May, _and also a robot in said story, _The Advanced Class, _and _Miss Cosplayer (ALT Ending)… _Oh, and even-."

Tsukasa pleaded, "NO! We agreed to _never _mention _THAT _story, ever again!"

Konata said, "Oh, right. NO wonder we have a huge fan base. If all goes well, we could see a Lucky Star _Tale of the Bizarre_!"

Kagami shouted, "You butter Miz-K for that, then I'll make **_you_** the _VICTIM!_"

Konata smiled, "Still, we're honored that we'll see After School Tea Time perform. I wonder if they ever met The Gang…"

Kagami huffed, "They met them in rehearsal, after Season 6 shooting. These guys are fellow rockers."

She said, as Tsukasa waved to Sam, "Not everyone is _Screw You THIS_, or _Put This THAT_. They may be rude people, or nice people, but deep down, they share one bond of friendship."

Konata nodded, "I understand. You know, I wish I could meet Haruhi Suzumiya, in person. Or maybe you can meet Sousuke Sagara, in the flesh. You loved FUMOFFU."

Kagami stated, "Yeah, but there are _hardly _any _Full Metal Panic _fanfics in Miz-K's arsenal. He made mostly _Azumanga Daioh, School Rumble, Best Student Council, Super GALS, Comic Party, _and us."

Konata smirked, "Yeah, we're a bunch of misfits…"

Kagami barked, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A MISFIT?"

A huge car arrived, as a dark-skinned boy in a tuxedo was walking with a girl in a ponytail and glasses. She was wearing a blue shirt and gray and white skirt, with an ample bust.

"Ahh… Now _here's _a charming couple… Here are power couple – _Wyatt Williams and Sayuri Hida_."

Sayuri blushed and said, "Oh… It's not what you think."

Wyatt said, "Well, following Season 3 of Miyazawa & May, Sayuri and I, well, we kind of clicked."

Sam asked, "But aren't you bad with relationships? And I thought you're dating Kagami?"

Wyatt said, as Sayuri blushed, "She said to me that she's not my type. But Sayuri, on the other hand, is too cute. Even for a girl with glasses and big breasts, Jonesy egged me to ask her for a date. And we suddenly clicked…"

Sam asked, "Uh… Aren't there questions going on… about r(BEEP)? I mean, you're black, and she's white…"

Mike appeared, as he scolded him, "Uh, uh, uh. Do not use those words."

Sam said, "Sorry. I mean you're dark-skinned, and she's-."

Sayuri said, "OH! No… It's fine. We… uh…"

She blushed, as she kissed him on the cheek. Wyatt smiled, as he felt his face, "And that wasn't our last. We dated, after Season 5. Long story, after Kagami and I did an acting kiss… Sayuri, sort of…"

A girl in a red dress cried, "HEY! WAIT! HOLD ON! DON'T TELL THEM THE STORY!"

Sayuri asked, "Rein?"

Rein Tsunomoto huffed, "Sayuri! I don't want you to let your boyfriend tell the story of your first kiss!"

Sayuri blushed, "Uh, Rein… Don't be ridiculous."

Rein laughed, "You wouldn't believe it. This story will surprise you, shock you, and blow your ever-loving mind! After we did Season 5, Sayuri was so-!"

She covered her mouth, as Sayuri said, "She's making up stories. But I'll tell you, someday."

She, Wyatt, and Rein left, as Jude, in his sweater and jeans, in a black tie, was with Rino Rando, in her pink dress and skirt, with Pucchan in her hand, wearing a tuxedo. Rino giggled, as she kissed Jude. Sam said, "And another _6Teen/Best Student Council _pairing – _Jude Lizowski and Rino Rando_! Yo, Bubbie!"

Jude laughed, "What it is, amigo~!"

He high-fived, as Rino giggled, "Oh, Jude… Seriously, when we started _Miyazawa & May_, it was like my first love, other than Kanade Jinguji."

Sam asked, "You have had a thing with Kanade, the former head of the Jinguji, including _A Clockwork Romance II_. How come you started dating the skater boy?"

Pucchan said, "This isn't a fictional romance. It's a real pairing. And I'm their partner-in-crime, and their chaperone."

Jude laughs, as he chuckled, "Dude… Felt Friend is hotter than Galaga!"

Pucchan barked, "Don't you mean _Cool as Contra_?"

Rino said, "Come on. Let's go."

They walked off, as Seina Katsura, in her blue dress, was walking to the entrance, shivering in fear. She whimpered, "No deaths… No deaths… No deaths…"

She blubbered, "I WAS KILLED IN FIVE FAN FICS! I DON'T WANNA DIE IN THE 100th FAN FIC!"

Mayura Ichikawa held Seina, as she whispered, "Come, come. This isn't a story. It's a party… a party that is _costing _me, from Cucumber."

As they walked together, two lab mice were in formal wear, as The Brain barked, "Tonight, Pinky, we party… But tomorrow night, we prepare for _fanfic 101_."

Pinky asked, "Uh, Brain, can you NOT say that, until the end of this story?"

Brain smiled, "Sure, Pinky. I think I'll use this popular line from our series, and save it for the end. Now come! Jerry and his brothers await us!"

"YIPPEE! NARF!"

The mice went in, as Sam giggled, "Won't some people won't do."

Two more girls entered, as Setsuna, in her long black hair, was in a blue suit, while Konoka was in a pink dress. They held hands, as they walked together. Makie Sasaki, in her rose red gown, was walking down the aisle, with camera bulbs flashing at her. She did some poses, as Tohru Honda was nervously walking down the aisle, in her gold dress, made from Ayame Sohma. She was walking with Kyo & Yuki Sohma, in black suits, on each side. As they continued walking, two more girls appeared, in evening gowns. It was Reiko Haga and Eimi Ohba, from Comic Party. They strutted to the door, until Eimi tripped down and hurt her face. A man in a suit, with black hair, appeared, as he waved to his fans.

"HELLO! Cole-Miners, rejoice!" He cheered.

A reporter called out, "HEY! LOOK!"

The crowd ran to Michael Cole, as they passed him. He asked, "What the WHA?"

He turned around and saw the reporters and shutterbugs approached Haruka, in her blue sapphire dress. She giggled, as she was blushing, "Oh, come now. Yuki and I are honored to being the stars of Miz-K's shindig. As they say, it's _What's Best for Business_, just like when Mistress Makie said it, in our New Year's Special!"

The fans wanted Haruka's autograph, as she smiled, "Oh, now, now. After all, I _am _the face of Miz-K Takase~! In popular polls, I'm #1, The Gang is #2, Eri Sawachika is #3, Yuki is #4, and #5… I think… OH! Yeah! It's Hikari~!"

Cole fell in a THUD, as he groaned, "What is she, John Cena? Overlooked by a brat from Pokémon!"

Haruka walked to the auditorium, as Yukino Miyazawa walked passed Michael Cole, still in disdain. He pouted, "Some welcoming committee… This isn't even my party."

**BOOT!  
**Excel roared, as she punted Cole, "MOVE IT, LOSER!"

He crashed into the wall, as she and Hyatt, in revealing gowns, walked into the entranceway. Excel smiled, "Hello. Excel here with her escort, the lovely and talented Hyatt. Excel is honored to be a part of this party! She had permission from Lord Il Palazzo to have me and Hatchan to come (Praising BOOM!), so we went. Lord Il Palazzo couldn't come, since he's busy with ACROSS business, and everything else. It's been long, since _Excel Saga _ended its run in the manga, a while back, and her Japanese voice is reused for _Sailor Moon Crystal_. I wanted the job, but it was dubbed in Canada. But thank you, _Viz Media! _At least Excel won't say that the dubs sucked. DiC's dubs were god-awful. Excel is rooting for Sailor Moon and her resurrection of her career! And in the name of the tunes, Excel will punish you!"

She said to the 4th wall, "Seriously, Excel hasn't had more fun since the banned episode of _Excel Saga_. No cutaways needed. We know that episode."

As they went inside, Sakaki, in her blue dress and white stole, with her long black hair flowing, walked down the aisle, with cameras snapping, taking her pictures. She was blushing, feeling embarrassed. Following her was Mikoto Suo, in a canary yellow gown, with her breasts covered by a silk mink coat. She blushed, as she waved to the cameras. Behind her was a girl in long blonde hair and a black evening gown. That was Ayaka Yukihiro. She then waved to her fans, as another girl was behind her. It was Hikari, in her platinum gown and tiara, with her long dark blue hair flowing, as she was escorted by two adult Hikari androids (_from The Jenny-Joy WPCA Mystery_). They were in business suits and with young adult-shaped bodies. Hikari waved to them, as her escorts smiled at them.

"Meh. It's a living." Dawn said to the 4th wall.

A voice called, "HIYA, BITCH!"

He guffawed, as he was in a dark brown suit, and with glasses on. Sam asked, "Uh… Who are you?"

The man said, "You don't remember me? My card, my good man!"

He walked off, as he went inside. Sam read the card:  
_Kuon Ginga – Master of Disguise_

"ONLY in Miz-K!" Sam shrilled.

The man shape-shifted into Kuon, with her long blonde hair and a white gown. She smirked, "I never knew I had this power, before."

The RED Spy and BLU Spy were shocked. The RED Spy asked, "_Mon Dieu! _Did she?"

The BLU Spy replied, "I think not. Such a roguish devil…"

**SLAP! SNAP!  
**Whips struck, as the Spies screams in agony and pain.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kuon barked, "I'll see YOU in Hell… _pardner!_"

Back outside, Sam saw Tenma Tsukamoto, in her pink gown, as she bowed, "Wassup?"

She posed, "DU-AH!"

She pranced off, as Yakumo, in her green dress, followed her, feeling worried. As they went inside, Sam viewed a huge black limousine. The door opened, and out came Kanade Jinguji, in her dark purple evening gown. She was escorted by her boyfriend… wait… Akito Sohma?!

Akito asked, "What did they expect?"

Sam asked, "WHOA! You two, dating?"

Akito said, "Well, it's a funny story. I was busy practicing my shooting for my role in Miyazawa & May, and we met, when she was dressed as a lifelike robot doll. And I said… You and I will make sweet destruction, together."

Kanade blushed, as she said, "No, he did not. He came to me for a cup of coffee, and we suddenly clicked. Oh… Don't tell Rino about this. This is an escort."

He smiled, "No worries. I'm done being an evil shell of a man, and the head of the Sohmas. I've outgrown my wickedness, since Miss Honda changed me. You'd understand."

"Uh, Akito… You know I'm not a lesbian…"

"Oh, no. You're thinking of _Manga-Style Akito. _I'm _Anime-Style Akito_."

Kanade blushed, as she said nothing. They walked together, as two more people walked in. It was Rachel Moore and Narue Nanase. They were in shiny blue gowns, walking side-by-side. They even had two South Park boys with them, Butters Stotch and Stan Marsh. Sam asked, "Oh, Butters. You're Nanase's escort?"

Butters said, "Oh, uh, no. I'm Rachel's escort. Stan's Nanase's escort."

Stan said, "My dad was gonna come, but he's banned from this place."

Butters pouted, "I'm not supposed to come. I'm still in grieving… and I'm still grounded."

Sam asked, "Uh, how come? Didn't your parents say you were grounded?"

Cut to Butters' house, as Stephen and Linda Stotch were on the ground, still dead with dried-up corpses. It seems April from _Miyazawa & May _did not revive them. Rats crawled by, as they gnawed on their innards.

Butters huffed, "Of course, when I get back, I'm calling the Great Will of the, uh, Macrocosm, and then I'll be grounded, again. I sure miss being grounded. I just miss their yelling, and, uh, well, I mean, it's sure lonely without my parents."

Rachel smiled and said, "Oh, but save it until after the party, kiddo. You're show is still going strong."

Butters smiled, "Oh, really? Oh, boy howdy. I feel a whole lot better, since Season 1. I'm grounded, anyway, so… Let's live for the moment."

Narue said, "I'll meet you guys, shortly."

They walked together, as Sam asked Narue, "So, why's Stan's Dad, a.k.a. The Man of Many Hysterical Moments in South Park, banned from Miz-K's stories? Didn't we see him, once?"

Narue said, as she blushed, "Well, long story… It happened at the end of Season 4. We were having drinks in a local bar, close to North City… and well, Rachel and I had some juice there. We saw Kaori Izumi, Rino's friend, drinking with Randy Marsh, who was having a beer, possibly flirting with her… and then, The Gang's Farra Stevens appeared!"

_At a bar in North City, Randy was having a drink, as Farra Stevens, in her blue sweater and jeans, appeared, "HEY! Hey, Randy Marsh! Do you feel Randy, baby, yeah?"_

_Randy, in his black hair and mustache, asked, "Oh? Who are you?"_

_Farra said, "Hey, Rand-ALL! It's-a me, Farra~!"_

_He laughed, "Oh… Miss Stevens and the **Bass Player**!"_

_Kaori giggled, as Randy asked, "So, any news?"_

_She stated, "No. I just thought I'd come by and see you! Haven't seen you around, since Season 4 of "Miyazawa & May"! It's-a great to finally meet you."_

_Randy said, "Oh… Right. Well, I'm not in that story… per se."_

_"Aw, you didn't make the cut? Come on, pal! It's an honor to meet a Steven Cooke-esque man, in the flesh, made from a city in Colorado, which is very small."_

_"OH? Oh, well, how come I wasn't in your Miyazawa & May bullshit?"_

_"Come on… uh… Season 5 is going strong. And Cucumber is casting everyone, now."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah! It's a privilege to have a beer with you, as the one with the world's biggest shit, the biggest man who is crazy, acting like a looney tune… and even a man who voted for Obama! I voted for McCain, but who cares? That's-a life. Randy Marsh, in South City, joining the ranks of the A-listers and B-listers of the fanfic world."_

_Randy stated, "Uh… Okay. Listen, I don't know where you get off, saying that I'm a B-lister, but fandom characters have MORE shipping moves than YOU OCs."_

_Farra said, "Come on. All I do is play the guitar. And the usual swearing, the magic of the bird wings, the strangling, the witty sass…"_

_"I play the guitar, too. And I even play tunes that make the youth of America proud. Do you even hear me play "Back in USSR"?"_

_"Yes! I saw you sing that, weeks ago, drunken and tore up, down at the Karaoke Bar, down in Stinky's Diner. You were singing that Beatles classic, farting on the microphone, like it was the classic episode, when Stan turns 10 and-."_

_Randy got up and said, "Okay! Okay, look. I don't just act like an idiot. I'm also a father and a loving husband."_

_Farra stated, "Like Steven Nevins."_

_"Yeah. But mixed wacky and crazy adventures, in South Park, into the mix, and you'll even have special 3-parters."_

_"Miranda Maynard."_

_"OH, FORGET IT! You OC Noobs are nothing but stupid kids!"_

_"Noobs? What are you talking about? I'm 33 years old. I'm going to have a child, soon. I'm pregnant."_

_"ARGH! You're kidding me! And you act, in this condition?"_

_"Yes! I have limited moments. They can digitize my little baby belly, to make me slim. Cucumber don't mind. But I **do **have a stunt double for my stunts."_

_"AAAAAAH! YOU!"_

_"Yes?"_

_He calmed down and smiled, "You know what, let's not fight. The point is, hot tits, is that we fandom characters rub our talents onto you OCs, which make you act mainstream, like us. We're too unique and original for YOU OCs to comprehend; all you do, like all the others, is mock and customize. And when I cast my name into the Season 5, I'm going all out! Or, I can just be killed off, but enjoy myself. Because, hey! A role is a role."_

_Farra smiled, "Hey! Good luck with that! Jerry can-a let anybody in it."_

_"Uh, why are you speaking like Mario?"_

_"I liked his videos on Dorkly and College Humor. His-a dub is-a awesome. See?"_

_Randy laughed, "See? I'll be in Season 5, before you know it!"_

_As Randy was about to sit down, Rei Otonashi, a girl with long blue hair, cheered, "YOU GUYS! Guess what? I'm going to play in Season 5, and they liked my Mariachi Dance! OH! They chose ME! WAIT! What should I wear, and will I bring my guitar, too?"_

_Randy asked, "Oh, hey! Did they ask about me?"_

_Rei giggled, "Sorry, hombre. No habla estupido!"_

_She teleported away, as Randy was in disdain, feeling bad. Kaori blushed and said, in embarrassment, "Yeah… I wasn't gonna say anything, but… I'm **kinda **in Season 5, too."_

Narue said, "And that's how it happened. It turns out Randy was rejected, after he made too many drunken slurs to Cucumber. Stan's Dad was banned from ALL of his fanfics."

Stan facepalmed, as he said, "Can we PLEASE just go?"

Rein, in a thought bubble, shouted, "Since when did _she, her, and Narue Nanase _get a flashback scene?"

Narue said, "Hey, he's right. It's almost show time."

They went in, as Sam spotted a car, rolling by. Sam said, "Folks, it's a who's who and a what's what (in the rut), in Miz-K Takase's party. Everyone is driving in, all invited, and with it, the 100th fanfic. Miz-K, our guest of honor has yet to arrive, but I'll keep you posted."

A cube shaped boy appeared, as he cheered to the crowd, in a tuxedo, "HI, GUYS!"

_Minecraft's Steve_

The crowd cheered, "HI, STEVE!"

He walked off, as Sam said, "Even the video game characters, of all sizes, are arriving in stocks. Tonight's party will be epic, if Miz-K arrives, and…"

Sam sees Miz-K's car arriving, as he was with his wife, Aya Hasebe, who was in a flowing gold evening gown, with her hair done in a bun. He said to the 4th wall, "Sorry I was late. Aya's cosplay party was cancelled, and she called to pick me up."

Hasebe remarked, "Reiko got an invite, in case you didn't notice."

Sam cheered, as Miz-K stepped out, "…matter of fact, there he is! The man of 100 fanfics, and then some, it's Miz-K Takase!"

The crowd cheered, as Miz-K waved to the fans. Hasebe blushed, as she held his hand. Sam smiled and said, "Well, welcome to the party, sir. It's an honor."

Miz-K smiled back, "Fine. Fine. Thank you for the party. I'm sure that they have prepared the party, in my honor. 100 fan fics, and I'm still strong… of course, Cucumber _did _had a hand in it, but, yeah. I'm with this young woman. This is my wife."

Hasebe whispered, "Hello."

Sam said, "Oh? She's so cute. It's _maaaaaagic~! _…in the air."

Miz-K asked, "Why do you keep saying that?"

Sam smiled, as he said, "I'm learning how to be a powerful wizard, one day. Look at this spell I made – _Eye of Potato, an ounce of Crush  
Give me the power to produce mush  
Maaaaagic~!_"

**SPLAT!  
**A bowl of grits hit his face, as he moaned, "Well, I'm getting there."

Miz-K held a top hat and said, "Well, take a load of THIS trick. PRESTO!"

He reached into his hat and pulled out a chibi Tenma Bunny, in a red bunny outfit, with long black hair. She giggled, "Hello, Honey. Welcome to the _100th _Miz-K Fan Fic special~!"

Miz-K winked to the camera, "Let's get this party started!"

Sam waved, "Bye-bye, for now."


	2. Part 2

**_LIVE! From the Memorial Dinner Theater Auditorium…_**

* * *

**_It's the Miz-K Takase 100th Fan Fic Special!_**

* * *

The crowd applauds, as Cucumber was nowhere to be seen, in the banquet hall. He was _still _writing the speech of the upcoming arrival of Miz-K Takase, and he has to finish it, and quick. The announcer announced, "_And now, here's your host of the Miz-K Takase 100th Special… Cucumber hired this man, as a special guest, and is considered one of his most favorite video game characters EVER – Mario!_"

The host appeared, as he was wearing a tuxedo and a hat. He approached the podium, as he spoke to the audience. Beside him, there was a row of guests on the table. Miz-K was in a huge leather chair, as on his left were Koyomi Mizuhara (representing _Maidens for Hire_), Tenma Tsukamoto (a regular), Sterling Archer (from _Archer_), and Steven Cooke (from _The Gang_). To the host's right, was an empty chair. Next to it were Miranda Maynard (from the _Miranda's Adventure _series), Aya Hoshino (the "_Scary GAL_"), Seina Katsura (Miss "_I died in 5 stories_"), and Haruka (the main star of the _Miyazawa & May _series). He was with his mustache and hat with an M on it, as the crowd laughed a bit.

_Cucumber got the CD-I Mario from "Hotel Mario"…_

**_DUDE! I can't believe it! Is he THAT cheap?_**

_Mario hardly talks, currently. So, my guess… dick move._

**_PHOOEY!_**

Mario smiled and said, "Nice of the Cucumber to invite us over for the roast, eh, Luigi? Meet my co-host, Luigi."

Luigi, the CD-I version, was in a tuxedo and hat, and is taller and slimmer than his brother. He said, "And YOU, are enjoying this show."

Miz-K thought, as he was confused, "That guy's a nut. How come he's known for YTP memes?"

Mario said, "If you need any instructions on how to read their speeches, check out the enclosed instruction book."

A long pause, as the crowd cheered. Mario said, "And now, we'd like to honor the great Miz-K Takase, who is the greatest fanfic writer in history. For 99 fan fics, in nearly 5 years, the man is known for his surprising moments, including _Maidens for Hire_, _Miranda's Adventure_, _Miyazawa & May_, and our personal favorite, _Tales of the Bizarre_!"

Steven C barked, "Oh, come on!"

Luigi said, "You wrote a speech?"

Mario replied, "No."

Luigi said, "Well, maybe, we can view his brightest moments, which tells all… if we _persuade _him."

Mario played the screen, as the crowd cheered.

The video showed a _Merrie Melodies _version with Miz-K's face on the circle, with the words on the bottom _"What can YOU say?"_, while the theme plays. It then cut to the beginning, 2009, as Miz-K, in a flashback, was writing different stories. He was writing down his very first fan fic, _"Mimi's Disappearance_".

* * *

(Narrator): It has been a long and winding day for Miz-K Takase. In the past, he wrote _Play Form _stories, but did not write in the sites. The man did write for his fans, but was inspired by one of his first fan fics, "_Mimi Tachikawa's Disappearance_".

(Bubby, in his red shirt and shorts, was in the interview room)

(Bubby Nougat, _writer 1994-2011_): The man, Miz-K Takase, wrote this story down, as inspiration of a sudden picture he saw on the internet. In fact, if I wrote it like that, I'd be so sure.

(A pic of Mimi Tachikawa, frozen in stone, trapped in the digital world)

(Bubby): As you see, there were speculations, after he stated that he saw South Park Episode 200 & 201, which were later banned from television. I'm a little miffed that he did that. And while he wrote it as a way of learning of whatever happened to Mimi Tachikawa, it was exact. Sadly, it wasn't so popular, but they loved the idea. And people speculate on how the story went. All of a sudden, BAM! He had no clue what came next.

(Narrator): During times, Miz-K produced that story, and later made a couple more, only to feel bummed out, writing different _Azumanga Daioh _stories. However, one story he made was out of parody. That one was "_GALS Up Until Then"_, and it starred Aya Hoshino and the Ice King, Rei Otohata.

(Aya Hoshino; _GALS_): It was nice to play a young girl, posing as a parody of filler anime, but I'm happy to work with Otohata-Kun. Plus, me, being a robot, was not in my blood. But I did become popular. You could say that I have the sight of being a popular GAL, in fanshipping.

(Rei Otohata): She and I were dubbed the most popular, since there were loving stories, involving me and my girlfriend. And _"Up Until Then" _was one of them. Of course, there was a time that Aya Hoshino wasn't always nice.

(Aya): By the time I finished Up Until Then, they gave me another spot for a future story. But they didn't say.

(Narrator): By the time PANI PONI Love Story was produced, Miz-K created another idea he had, which was the first Azumanga Daioh story, and was the first fic of 2010… It was, however, the birth of the first of many popular Miz-K series.

**_Humble Beginnings – 2009-2010_**

(Koyomi Mizuhara, _CEO Maidens for Hire_): Popularity was made for robot girls, especially ASFR sites. So, the story tells all, since I created _Maidens for Hire_, and its predecessors. The idea was to promote the great service of Maidens for Hire, which a lot of the greatest robot girls. While Tomo Takino, pairing with me, was for popularity in romance fan fics, Miz-K figured he had to idea of making a Maiden for Hire story. And the rest was history.

(Tomo Takino): To me, Maidens and Butlers for Hire were the greatest characters I ever worked with… and acted as. I played about three Tomo Robots, and I still am the same Tomo, hoping to be ICPO.

(Yomi): Tomo is special, but having _me_, as a sultry fembot, first, it was the best moment we've ever had. And it was that start of the shocking twists.

(Tomo, giggling): OH, YEAH! I love being a robot! In fact, I want to become a popular fembot maid, forever!

(Miranda Maynard): By the time Maidens for Hire debuted, my story, _Miranda's Adventure_, was just getting started, and it received mixed reactions. But luckily, the Miz-K I know doesn't act like a kid. I had the idea to stretch out the idea of making the battle scenes longer and epic. Trust me… I know. I refuse to work for uncouth children's book writers, like on Sesame Street! Bugger…

(Eri Sawachika): And by that time, School Rumble says that they wanted a piece of the fan fic pie, despite that Hanai, Tenma, and Karasuma all were the first to appear. Of course, we didn't originally appear, by choice.

(A scene of Tenma, crying for her sister, Yakumo, in _A Sister's Heart in Spirit_)

(Narrator): And she was right. On January 10th, 2010, Baby, the cat of Miz-K Takase, died, and led to Miz-K retiring from fanfics. However, that retirement was short-lived, as one person gave him his first positive review of _Koyomi: Maiden for Hire_. That day led to Miz-K's next smash hit, "_A Sister's Heart in Spirit_", which stars Tenma and Yakumo Tsukamoto. And it was the beginning of the era of Miz-K…

(Various scenes of different stories are shown, from the _Maiden Universe _series, to the recent classics)

(Narrator): By spring, more new stories rolled along, including the appearances and numerous classics. Hits were made, including _"A Clockwork Romance", "Azumanga Rumble", "The Friendly Girl from Florida", _and the fan fic that became his cornerstone, _"Makie's Revenge_". It became known as Miz-K Takase's shining moment, since his first Negima fic was classic hit.

(Makie Sakaki): He felt bad for me being a failure at being Makie, so he figured to use term – _Payback is a virtue_.

(Ayaka Yukihiro): NO! It's _Payback is a bitch! _Makie, once again, fails at being Makie.

(Makie, quietly): Whore. I ain't afraid of Ayaka.

(Ayaka, to Makie): Says you, failure skank!

(Makie, to Ayaka, angrily): Up yours!

(Makie, to interviewer): Sorry. I don't know why she's mad at me. But it's true. I'm _better _than her, and am no longer intimidated by that blonde rat.

(Still shot of Makie, crushed, after shooting the final scene of Makie's Revenge)

(Makie, narrating): But sadly, after I played the loss to Ayaka, in the final chapter, I was perma-shocked, for at least, 7 months. My body wasn't for fun… you know.

(Asuna Kagurazaka): We're lucky that we didn't use props for this one. Satomi and Chao _did _use microchips, which made them robots. I like the idea, but Satomi _didn't _have to make ME involved!

(Ayaka): So, after the whole Makie thing, we decided to move on and focus on the popular fan-base of Negima. So, after we did "_The Story of Setsuna_", one year later, we officially launched _Negima Day!_

* * *

Mario continued, "2010 was the beginning of Miz-K, as he was struggling for hits. He has been, and made many popular stories."

Luigi said, "And when 2011 came along, this was the beginning of something big. Get the hint?"

Mario said, as he stepped down, "Here to tell more about this wondrous story of 2010, here is one of our guest speakers, Miss Koyomi Mizuhara!"

Yomi appeared, as two Maidens for Hire appeared, in gold and silver uniforms, escorting Miz-K to his throne. He sat on the leather chair, as the maidens giggled, "Welcome, your highness…"

Miz-K gasped, "Highness?"

Yomi said, "Miz-K, since I'm speaker number 1, I am giving you the Maiden Treatment. You see, while we give _guaranteed service_, we tend to make you feel like you're at home. For tonight, your services here are FREE."

Miz-K smiled, "Gee, thanks."

Yomi explained, "You know, when I started out, this guy was a figurative speaker, speaking out his dimmed out mind. This, however, spawned the career choice I made. And in the process, Maidens for Hire has become a popular franchise, like McDonalds, Burger King, and even K-Mart. But the series has made numerous legends in the past, including out trademark Eri Maiden 2.0. she wished to come, bbut we have not heard of her, since our tenth Maiden story."

Eri whispered, "I miss her… Whiskers would've been happy."

Yomi continued, "And while we have improved on our work, some of our satisfied customers were happy with their Maidens and Butlers. One of them was Haruhi Suzumiya, who owns a brand-new Mikuru Maiden, with her Pleasure Mode enabled… there's also Sakaki and Kaorin, with Sakaki's Maiden and Butler combo, who resembles Kaorin and Mr. Kimura…"

Mr. Kimura, in his suit, jumped up and cried, "ROBOT BUTLER! Why can't the Maidens wear bloomers with the PE shirts tucked in?"

The audience laughed, as Yomi said, "Uh… Yeah… Luckily, we are a bit raunchy, but we never discriminate. The girls in After School Tea Time wanted to try it out, but Miz-K, during Season 6 shooting, well… he can't make robot girls of After School Tea Time. That, my friends, would be cheating. I mean, you cannot be a robot singer. You have to work, in the heart. And that's why I started Maidens for Hire, in the first place… it's about the heart of your project, since they act like brothers and sisters… and I am their mother."

Eri asked, "Does that make me their aunt?"

Kandy bellowed, "You won't see _me_ in a Maiden for Hire story."

Yomi replied, "And while my Maiden Stories are popular, I have many orders for new models, including newer characters. I'm a little appalled by one of my stories, being sexy and provocative. I don't think Maidens for Hire would allow that, since they are neat, sweet, and petite."

Tomo snapped her fingers, a la _Addams Family_. Yomi chuckled, "Anyway… Miz-K, since he brought on the idea, wanted to make more of the Azumanga series, but it seems that School Rumble wanted in on the Maiden for Hire pie. And by pie, I mean blueberry pie."

The audience laughed, as RED Heavy chortled, "OH, that slaps me on the knee."

RED Scout added, "Oh, ho, man!"

Yomi said, "Well, not to brag, but by the time School Rumble had its spin-off and the conclusion of Azumanga's story, we wanted to spice it up, by adding nudity to our stories. Sadly, that didn't last. I had bad letters from my sponsors, and they said that it's too much. Besides, they already know what is behind a woman's body, deep in silky synthetic lifelike skin."

Archer moaned, "Goddamn cyborgs…"

Yomi added, "Besides, one letter said that… well, here… AHEM! _Dear Miss Mizuhara, Please cease and desist on the bare boobs on the Maiden Universe stories, since it's rather odd, seeing that they resemble a natural woman's body. _This, however, was signed by Tomo."

The crowd laughed, as Yomi growled, "You know, I swear, I'd fire Tomo for the series, but she's useful. We did shooting, after _Butler for Hire, _for Tomo and Kagura's romance, as a Sleeper Maiden and a Retired Maiden, but it was too good… plus, it was against another reader's request. So, we did timeless reshooting, and from there, it was finally finished. Sadly, Miz-K didn't greenlit the story, so, it's considered a _lost _fan fic. But after that, it was fun to work on many spin-offs. Also, if you ever need a child, come see me. We're working the _Children for Care _model, as we're offering test runs. And also, we'll be presenting brand-new Maiden stories for different animes and such, but not yet. We will, of course."

The Maidens continued to tend to Miz-K, as Aya Hasebe, his wife, growled, "Those harlots…"

Yomi concluded, "In short, 100 fan fics is great, since I was held responsible for Tomo Maiden, Sakaki the crazed Maiden, Yakumo the perky one, Eri the shy one, Tohru the evil Maiden, and even a Karasuma Butler. Sadly, I made a Nagato Maiden for Hire, and I just couldn't make her smile."

She huffed, "And why not… Someone created her, and beat me to it."

She finished, "In short, Maidens for Hire is here for your guaranteed service, and you will see more of us, real soon. Promise."

She bowed and went to her seat. Aya Hoshino stepped up, as Luigi introduced her, "From Super GALS, _The Transfer GAL, _and her role in the _Yuki-Haruka-Verse_, Aya Hoshino-Otohata."

Aya blushed, as she said, "I'm not married yet…"

**_NOTE: _**_She marries Rei in Miyazawa and May – Season 7_

Aya said, as a round of applause come to her, "Uh, thank you… Well, I'm not much for speeches, and I was a valedictorian in Hounan High, but being a part of Miz-K Takase's stories, since I appeared in a few, was the best. I'll never forget my moments, as somewhat of a yandere… Yes, a lot of you people think I have that stone cold stare… Well, Miz-K first saw it, and his heart stopped. Luckily, it went back on, after the scene ended. I had like some sort of medusa-like glare. Here. Take a look. I asked him to show it, and look."

Aya's face, with her glare (_from Episode 5_), was shown on the screen. The RED and BLU Scouts and Spies shrieked in bloody terror. They hid, as Aya barked, "Come on, fellas! It's not that scary! You should've seen my face, when I cry, a lot."

The fans laughed, as the face faded. Aya moaned, "That led me to becoming a pseudo version of a demonic hell GAL. I'm _way before _the Luigi Death Stare (_from Mario Kart 8_). What do we call it? The _Aya Hoshino Ice Glare_? Seriously, I had yandere roles. I killed Ran Kotobuki, _twice_, in two stories. I, uh, acted like a cyborg, a witch, and a puppy dog."

She giggled, as she barked like a puppy, "Arf~!"

The crowd laughed, as Aya continued, "Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha. And, uh… I did have some moments with Rei, even through love and hardships… and while Rei and I never had an intimate moment, which I don't think so, we have been easily infatuated. The guy's gonna be my husband, soon enough."

They applauded, as Otohata, in his table, grumbled, "That idiot."

Aya said, "When Miz-K founded me, before he did this weird parody of a School Rumble bit, he considered me a perfect girl, not just for my beauty and brains, mostly brains, but my hair is wavy and long, like I'm a pin-up girl. Of course, during shootings, I had to make my hairstyle a bit more mature. So, I had to cut it up, and up to medium-length. I sure do miss long hair, but it's for the best. Rei loved my hairstyle. And real soon, in my next fan fic appearance, I'm going to show it off. You know, like start anew, as a new Aya Hoshino. Not some sort of robot GAL, spooky witch GAL, sorceress GAL, or some sort of ghost GAL. I meant that there is a NEW type of Aya Hoshino… the sassy kind. But I don't. Luckily, after we did _Tales of the Bizarre's _second GALS fic, the guys at Team Fortress 2 was kind enough to ask me and Kotobuki to do a crossover with the Mercs of TF2. I chose the Spy, since he has a way with ladies. But I guess that's fair. He's somewhat a man of mystery, since he's masked. Must be ugly."

The crowd laughed, as the BLU Spy growled, "Oh, please."

Aya said, "Well, anyway, we finished shooting, and it should be ready, by 2015, along with two other stories. And I was fond of the upcoming _Mecha Sister _story. My props go out to, uh, Miss Rinrin, for giving me the idea of becoming a robot. Uh, well, not to spoil, but-."

Aya blushed, as she was shaken, "Well… I'm an android…"

The crowd gasped, as Aya giggled, "Just kidding~!"

They laughed, as Aya said, "Yeah, gotcha. Anyway, we're doing a special crossover for the TF2 game, and Miss Konata Izumi, a girl I worked with in the _Miyazawa & May _series, she is a fan of Team Fortress 2. So, we should have the film ready, by then. Of course, the people, aside from Miz-K and Otohata-kun, I'd like to thank… are Tenma Tsukamoto, who told me, during the beginning, to let it out and become a brave girl, Ran Kotobuki, my dear friend, who said that I cannot become a mole, anymore, Saki Hanajima, who praises my work, and taught me how to be more dark and sinister, than emo, uh, Kenji Harima, Eri Sawachika, Percival Gaynes, Tohru Honda, and all those I worked with, and also, my good friend, during the 2012 days… my good friend, Miss Hikari…"

Dawn stood up and took a bow, as the audience applauded to her. Dawn sat down, as Aya smiled, "You know, with the way things are going with the Mecha Trifecta, I could be in line for a Hoshino Trainer Model."

They laughed, as she ended, "But minus the Luigi Death Stare…"

Luigi glared, as he was mortified. He calmed down and smiled, "Uh, okay."

Aya finished her speech, "Enclosing, I'd like to say… 100 fanfics is a dream… and I hope Miz-K won't retire, after another 100. Because… I l-."

She shouted, "I LOVE YOU, OTOHATA-KUN~!"

She ran off, as she was blushing. The crowd applauded, as Aya was backstage, completely embarrassed. She sobbed, "I done it now… I ruined my speech. I hate myself… Why did I forget? I'm such a loser!"

She wept and cried, as Rei Otohata appeared, patting her back. He said, "You did right, Aya…"

Aya asked, "Rei? Why are you backstage?"

Rei smiled, "Oh, you don't need to know. You're wonderful, in that dress…"

"Thanks. Hanajima picked it out for me."

"That's nice. But next time, no morbid colors, okay?"

Aya smiled, as she wiped her tears, "Thanks. I'm sorry. I ruined my makeup, after that scene."

He whispered, "I can arrange that."

They kissed each other, as we returned to the stage. Mario said, "Nice of the Hoshino Gal to make such a showing, eh, Luigi?"

Luigi smiled, "I hope she made lotsa _spaghetti~_!"

Mario said to the audience, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, comes now the entertainment portion of our show, as we introduced our first musical guest. Accompanied by Miss Narue Nanase on dancing motions, here is the guy that Miz-K is considered the originator of the _Text Break-up_, since Fandango broke up with Summer Rae though a Tweet…"

The crowd went "Boo…"

Mario said, "Here is _6Teen's _answer to the rock and roll styling of acoustics and unplugged wishes… _Wyatt Williams_."

The crowd applauded, as Wyatt was in his red cardigan, with his acoustic guitar in hand. He waved, as Narue Nanase, in her pink sequin blouse and white pants, appeared. Wyatt said, "Good evening, Miz-K followers. Today, we honor the great Miz-K Takase, as one of the greatest fan fic writers, today. For nearly half a decade, the man has raise eyebrows, stunned readers, and even turned heads and stomachs, with stories, featuring the love of my life, Sayuri Hida. Sayuri, take a bow, baby?"

She stood up, as everyone applauded to the glasses-wearing girl. She blushed, as Rein snickered, "Oh, Sayuri… You're so lucky, amazing, and to be in Miz-K's many stories…"

Sayuri moaned, "No, I mean… I've had embarrassing moments in the stories…"

Wyatt said, "Despite that her first appearance, Sayuri was in love with Rein Tsunomoto, she points out that she cares for Rein. Sayuri had a blast being in the 2nd Miz-K Best Student Council story that I had a word with Miz-K, earlier, and he approved of an idea for a _WyattxSayuri _crossover fic, which shows our love. The casting is set, however, Nikki Wong, our friend down in Nunavut, couldn't make it. But we're rooting for her. Once she's not busy, she'll appear in _Season 7 _of _Miyazawa & May_. For now, my ties are with the lovely and talented-."

Rein cheered, "Not to mention big breasted, glasses-wearing, and quiet fighting…"

Sayuri covered her mouth, as Wyatt continued, "Uh, yeah. Anyway, here's a song I wrote, just for the occasion of having Sayuri Hida as one of Miz-K Takase's regulars in the series. To the girl… the best sweetheart that is popular to boys, next to Kuon Ginga and Kanade Jinguji. Sayuri, it's for you. Miz-K, I hope you'll like it."

Narue held a tambourine up and said, "Meh, I'm his backup."

She played the tambourine, as Wyatt began to sing. Sayuri sat down and was blushing completely. Mio whispered, "And they say _I'm _embarrassed."

_(Wyatt): I have met many girls  
even before I came here  
These girls are unique  
It's much worse than I feared_

_I met a girl with such pizazz  
and one girl who has fire in her blood  
But out of the girls, I have met  
there's just one girl I loved_

_My little flower  
the one with the power  
My little songbird  
who speaks every word_

_And for 100 times I see her work  
makes my heart shirk and twerk  
the damsel of distress with the cute little dress  
those cute little glasses and amazing face_

_My little flower  
My little lily  
The one I call…  
Sayuri_

The crowd cheered, as Sayuri was swooned by his song. Rein moaned, "Aw, he should've said breasts, instead face. That didn't make sense, rhyme, or even had funny words."

Sayuri moaned, "Shut up, Rein."

Rein pouted, "And I thought _I _was the one for you."

"Oh, you still are… but Wyatt tugged my strings. Besides, you and I are still lovers, in the fan fic world. In fact, later on, it'll be more than that."

"Are you asking him to marry you, be engaged, and put a ring on your finger?"

Sayuri blushed, as Rein snickered, "I rest my case."

**XXXXX**

After that, Tenma Tsukamoto took the podium and tells her story about how she joined Miz-K Takase.

"So, I was like, finished with the beauty for Miz-K, and it was so sudden. You see, after my bit role of _Up Until Then, _with Miss Hoshino reprising my role, and of course… Well, let's just say that the ending was different. In the original, after my friends were deleted… Karasuma came to me… and he told me that my socks were mismatched."

Archer said, "UH, they still are."

Tenma gasped, as she looked down. She had a black sock on her left leg, and a pink and white striped sock on her right. She cringed, as the crowd laughed, "AW, DARN IT ALL!"

She giggled, "I did it again, didn't I?"

She continued, "Anyway, proud to see that Miz-K gave me some suitable roles, including a victim to Yakumo's Attorney series, being a Maiden for Hire _twice _in one story, uh, the story of me, being the proverbial modern-day Snow White, a girl that was magically falling apart in the limbs, made two cameos in _Miranda's Adventure_, became a _Gang-Wave _member, became chocolate-covered, posed as a doll for Christmas, played an evil cyborg… and that's pretty much it. But my best role in the stories was…"

Some of them chanted _Honey_, as the Chibi Tenma Bunny cheered, holding up a carrot, "YAY! It's her favorite."

Tenma smiled, "Well, it was on my birthday, and we played _Tenma Bunny. _By far, my best work. I played numerous Tenma Bunny Robots… but… The hardest part was being fitted into those bunny costumes. Those fishnets and one-pieces were tricky to fit in my breasts. So, before shooting, I had to be measured. I'm not telling you my cup size. Not what I expected, but I _did _have fun, playing as Harima's robo-love interest. But, there are a lot of people saying that I am with Karasuma _or _Harima. Well, to be honest, it is not going to happen, yet. I'm currently on the market, but I can't really decide on who… To be honest, I'm fine being single, and happy… but Karasuma is recovering, and Harima hasn't called me, since he's dating Eri."

Eri murmured, "He's too busy with his comics… and I was busy with the _Maidens for Hire _branch."

Tenma stated, "You know, it's a funny thing. We had a LOT of School Rumble Stories, mostly featuring Eri and myself, including that atrocious Negima crossover, with Nodoka as a robot, and she was smashed to bits. Sayo Aisaka… well, she was whole, in a temporal spell… but they said that it's an act. I wish I was dead, too…but Yakumo played a ghost, so… Knock on wood! Miz-K gave me roles of the cute protagonist, but my the time Miyazawa & May came along, I was considered the antagonist, since I was hanging with Souichiro Arima, Yukino's husband, and he had a lot to say about me. The guy was a dreamboat, despite that he's married…"

Yukino blushed, as Tenma continued, "Well, you see, while I was a bad robot girl there, it was fun being a villain, for once. The best moment for me, in Miz-K and Cucumber's stories, I think it was… OH! I revisited the 165cm girl thing. Such a tall girl, and such a skillful body. Sadly, I'm still miniature."

Chibi Tenma cheered, "Anything you say, is fine by me, my look-alike~!"

Tenma responded, "But still, I've been on the story lengths, ever since the whole robot thing. And I _soooo~ _wanna do it again. In fact, we just greenlit a story with me, Eri, Sarah, and Yakumo, and it'll be for next year. We're good to go… because I'm _Tenma-ko!_"

They laughed, as Tenma concluded, "And, one last thing, before I go… lemme say that for 100 fanfics, Tenma Tsukamoto is proud of being both Miz-K Takase and his sidekick, Cucumber. And let me say that I had many things funny, including-."

She paused, as another Tenma appeared, with LED blue eyes. She was in her school uniform, as the Chibi Tenma gasped, "NO WAY!"

Tenma Robot smiled and said, "Du-ah!"

Tenma gasped, "HUH? A robot me?"

They laughed, as they applauded, while Tenma smirked, "Looks like I got me a doppelganger."

Tenma Robot explained, "You should say that I'm Miz-K's favorite regular. I'm The Tenma Tsukamoto!"

Tenma barked, "I'm the TENMA!"

"I'm Tenma~!"

"I AM!"

"No, I am. I'm the cute girl with such funny romantic failures."

"NO! _I _am the cute girl with such funny romantic failures!"

"Remember, honey, you said it. I didn't."

Tenma was crushed, as she spiraled into her own self-pity.

"**_AAAAAAAAH! SHE GOT ME!_**"

The robot smiled, and responded, "It never gets old."

She removed her head and exposed her real head, which has long hair, except she has brown eyes and tan hair. It was Kuon Ginga. She smiled, "She's so gullible."

They laughed, as Tenma laughed, as she sat back down, while Kuon left the stage. The crowd applauded, as RED Spy moaned, "Oh, _merde_…"

BLU Spy asked BLU Demonman, "Should I, maybe, turn into her?"

BLU Demoman drank from Scrumpy, as Mario stepped on the podium. He said, "And now, here's more of our panel of people, aside from Tenma. Here now is the original OC of the group, and one of Miz-K Takase's famous characters – Miranda Maynard."

Miranda stepped on the podium, as she had a few words to say. She smiled and said, "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much…"

She cleared her throat, as Emily waved to her, from the kids' table. Miranda began her speech.

"Well, what can _I _say about Miz-K? Well, I think he's a great bloke. Though, I am from England, I have had a lot of fun. Since I started, I was pretty young, and he made me what I am. Not to be rude, but I started out as a video game character… Okay, no! I was somewhat a premade video game character, which never surfaced… Luckily, Miz-K decided to tell my story, completely. And I said, "NO! You have to boost it from simple text to long battles! And after that, he said to me that it's that, or no dice. However, he presented it, but sadly, not popular enough. So, he took my advice and we made history. I'm proud to be a part of this historic moment. I appeared, and mentioned, were in many and few stories. And I worked with a lot of great people, whom I'd like to thank – Kenji Harima, Steven Cooke, Percival Gaynes, Kandy Potter, uh, Haruka, Michael Cole, many others to name a few. I was happy to be a part of them, and even have starred in a few. But I think 2015 will be the END of Miranda's Adventure. I announced that Miz-K will end the _Miranda's Adventures _series. And lemme say that I wanna go out with a bang. So, anyway, when I started, I was a young woman, working as a waitress in a café in Somerset, and yes, it was like a cosplay café, and I had this cute maid outfit, too. Miz-K, however, discovered me and asked about me. I was on my break, and was told my life story… and from there, I was women's favorite role model… in _England, Scotland, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Ireland, France, Spain, _and _Italy_. I have so many Squee boys from _Hetalia_ that I lost count."

The crowd laughed, as America said, "Dude… that was awesome. What a joke!"

Miranda said, "Well, truthfully, I'm a popular OC in Europe."

They applauded, as Miranda bowed. She continued, "Not much a fan of Asia, but I have heard good things… I met some nice blokes in Japan, including Kenneth and Erin. Eri was simply a nice girl, since I met Erika, who was my best friend. And, well, she's expecting, real soon. I'm proud of that. Kandy, I'm happy for her love life… married to Steven Cooke, nice chap, but snobbish tones in his heart. Who else… OH! My daughter, Emily, she was helpful in The Gang's stories, including the fake commercials. And yes, Emily and June are best friends… seeing she's from England and she's from America, in British heritage. I say that is nice, since Juniper Nevins is from her father's blood."

June gasped, "_Juniper?!_"

Miranda smiled and said, "Well, I like people from around the world. The only people I hate are evil people. And, yes, there are people like Rydell Krauser, like Team Rocket, like Akito Sohma, like Bowser, like Dr. Eggman, like Tohru Honda… They all are antagonistic beings, and they are one special brand of people."

She cleared her throat and said, "But… in the immortal words of my idol, Wade Barrett, _I'm afraid I got some bad news!_"

They laughed, as Miranda confessed, "Miz-K 100 wasn't just because of me, it was for all of you. Granted, most of us will not be around for 200, including the long forgotten characters, but there are those that want to press on, after existing for one story. One person I thank mostly, aside from Jerry and Miz-K… is the person that made me what I am… _the readers!_ You heard of the _RE-Gionaires_… Well, you read, you review, we reply. Our hearts are made for reading and reviewing."

She concluded, "Enclosing, I will thank the men and women that created me. I wouldn't be the Great Hero of Argos for nothing, because it's because of Maynard Blood. I'm rocking out, jolly good smashing fun, and saving the day, like always, because I do what I can, all for my home, my family, and my world! And _your _world, as well!"

The crowd applauded, as Miranda placed one foot on the podium and did her signature pose. She cheered, as the crowd continued to clap.

"FOR ARGOS!"

She stepped down, as Luigi cleaned the podium top with a rag. Miranda sat back down, as Mario smiled, "Ha-ha! The female Link is awesome. Too bad she's not an elf, eh, Luigi?"

Luigi said, "Looks can be deceiving when Argos is involved."

Mario stated, "And now, we break for our meal. Remember, when there's smoked salmon, they pinch back… with the lobster claw."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Cucumber's dressing room, he was busy writing the speech, as rumbling was made. He thought, "Huh? The hell is that?"

_Got me. It came closer to the auditorium._

**_We should check it out!_**

_We have time. They just finished Wyatt Williams and the first four speech makers. Next up is the banquet._

"Yeah, I figured pickles, plus, spaghetti pepperoncino, lasagna, curry with rice, strawberry shortcake, and some diet cola."

**_YOU HAVE CURRY?_**

_Mayura's gonna get an earful… from the bill._

"Dude, relax! After the banquet is done, we'll have a huge pizza party! Of course, it'll be _after _Miz-K makes his speech."

He held up his notepad, as he stepped out of the arena, "Let's see… Steven Cooke is next, which is followed by The Gang's performance – their new hit single, then Sterling Archer makes a speech, Seina goes next, and Haruka… and finally After School Tea Time performs, which closes with Miz-K Takase making his speech to the RE-gionaires. And After School Tea Time will close out."

_Don't forget YOUR speech…_

"Yeah, yeah…"

He heard the rumbles, as it went closer. Suddenly…

**BOOM!  
**A figure appeared from the background, in a cloud of smoke, as he was like Cucumber, except he was wearing red, and with a tomato on shirt. He was bald, with two beady brown eyes, as he brushed off his leather cargo pants. Jerry gasped, as he recognized him.

"Bubby?" He gasped, "Bubby Nougat – the man who found me, and all my brothers and friends!"

He cheered on, as he smiled, "Where have you been, buddy?"

_Haven't seen him, since 1997, our time in the Nick Era._

**_He came here, like that?_**

Bubby said, "Sorry I didn't mean to ruin your time off, but I didn't want to come to your roast of Miz-K. But I need your help on something. Something is bound to go down in the auditorium, and it may endanger Miz-K's life. I came from the future, back to the present, in order to correct the past, which may result in destruction of Miz-K Takase's fan fic empire."

Cucumber listened on, but was very bored and annoyed.

**_How long is he going to talk?_**

_We may want to listen up. This could be serious._

**_Yeah, but he just wouldn't shut up._**

Bubby kept talking, as Cucumber moaned, "This is sooooo boring…"

He held up a gun and shot himself in the head.

**BANG!  
**Cucumber fell to the ground, out cold.

"DAMN IT, JERRY!" Bubby cried, "Jesus. Did he have to do that? Besides, he's too smart to realize that he has similar powers than Wolverine and Cell, combined… and he cannot die."

**STAB!  
**He stabbed him in the chest, with a knife, with a letter on it, as Bubby replied, walking off, "I suppose in a couple of minutes, performing his _Deadpool _routine, he'll get the message…"

He left the recovering body of Jerry on the ground, as Jerry was twitching.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the BattleVan was fixed up, as Mizuki took the wheel. She cheered, "ALL SYSTEMS GO!"

She turned the key and the motor started to hum… for five seconds. She turned off the ignition, as Heather asked, "What happened?"

Peter viewed the gas meter. The arrow was at E, meaning the van was empty. Peter moaned, "Damn it… Now we're running later than usual!"

Mizuki said, "No worries, guys. We have a tank of Diesel gas in the garage. Heather, Peter, go get it!"

Heather gasped, "OH! NO!"

"What's the matter?"

"We used up the last gas tank for our gig in Boston, last week!"

Mizuki roared, "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!"

She slammed the wheel, as Heather called Percival in the cell phone. At the auditorium, Percival was on the phone, as he got the message.

He was backstage with Scarlet, Farra, Asahi, and Steven, as he moaned, "I see. And you sure that you were out of gas… I see… Uh-huh… Okay… Well, I think I have a spare tank in Scarlet's room."

Scarlet barked, "YOU HAD GAS IN MY ROOM?"

Farra said, "It _was _Percival's room… and he had an emergency tank of gas, in case the van is out. By the way, the BattleVan is fixed."

Steven barked, "I _knew _we shouldn't have run away from those Red Sox fans!"

Scarlet pouted, "Sorry… I didn't realize that Fenway Park was a popular place for fans of Boston…"

Farra scoffed, "And who was it that said the Yankees sucked?"

Steven smirked, "My bad… Glad they didn't boo us off the stage. WAIT! Steven Cooke isn't a fan of either Boston or New York! North Dakota has no Pro or College teams!"

The girls said, "Not yet."

Steven N asked, "So, has my wife showed up, yet?"

Percival asked the others, on the phone, "Will you hurry it up?"

Heather whined, "But the van needs fuel!"

Percival sighed, "Fine. It's in my old room, in the closet. It's not hard to find. Anyway, STOP calling me, and get here, before the pizza party, in the end! Cucumber spared NO expense."

He hung up, as he said, "Sorry, Steven… Heather and the others are running late."

Scarlet barked, "You should've let me tell them. I'm manager, now."

Steven N replied, "She's right. She may be the boss now, but you cannot be their leader, anymore."

Steven C said, "Shows what you know. We're missing our bassist, keyboardist, and drummer! And we have a NEW hit single to debut, in Miz-K's 100th fanfic!"

He sobbed, "Steven Cooke can't do his speech, without a proper set-up! And I'm not good at anything else!"

Michelle snuffed, "Stuff and nonsense. You can play guitar, like Percival."

Percival said, "Hey, yeah… And Michelle and Farra are lefties. Plus, Michelle plays the ivories."

Asahi asked, "But what about drums? Heather is the _only _Gang member that can play drums! If we sort this out, we'll be missing a drummer!"

They pondered, as Scarlet drew out the plans. She stated, "So, if we go like this – Steven Cooke will be lead singer, Michelle plays the keyboard, Farra will play bass, Percival and Asahi will play guitars, and… uh… Oh. Mister Nevins, I am afraid that leaves you…"

Asahi said, "It's okay. He'll take my spot, while Mister Nevins plays guitar, with Percival."

Steven N stated, "That's a generous offer, Asahi. But I play guitar, on occasions. I'm more of the lead singer, and Michelle plays guitar. Do _you _play keys?"

Steven C stated, "How about this – _Percival plays guitar with Steven Nevins, Steven Cooke will man the keys, Farra plays the bass, Michelle plays the horns, and Asahi will be singer!_ SIMPLE!"

Scarlet barked, "BUT THERE'S STILL NO DRUMMER!"

They sighed, "Ohhhhhhh…"

Steven C moaned, "I forgot…"

**BONK!  
**Farra slammed her fist in his head, as she yelled, "IDIOT!"

**XXXXX**

_"Idiot…  
If you're reading this, I'm located at the area, near the auditorium, 5 miles away. It's in the Dipping Pockets Hotel, and there is something going on that may need your help."_

Cucumber, with his body whole, was reading the note he got from Bubby Nougat, the man that brought Cucumber to the world of comedy. He continued reading, as he moaned, "Christ… Why does he make me go there?"

He finished reading, "_P.S. – If you don't make it, you'll miss the hot girl that wants you to hold and please._"

_Miz-K's a pervert, is he?_

**_COOL! Hot babe with big breasts~!_**

"NO! I'm not falling for that!" Cucumber barked, "Doesn't he get the hint that I'm a widower?"

_Good call. Best for the former married, like Miranda Maynard, to stay single and true._

**_Booooooo._**

He then said, "Huh? There's more. "_P.S.S. – If you don't believe me, the girl is very cute and nice, and she has a giant jar of your favorite pickles with your name on it"_?"

_Oh, don't fall for that!_

"Come on! Bubby knows my weakness – pickles! Besides, even for a hot girl, who could be a fan of mine, I'm in!"

**_YAY!_**

_Oh, boy…_

"Now! _Dipping Pockets._ Could be around… OH! That way."

He ran off, heading left.

_Uh, correction. He ran off, heading right._

"What?"

_You're going the wrong way. Dipping Pockets is THAT way._

"Oh, right."

He dashed off, heading to the hotel. Meanwhile, the mysterious person sneaked in the building, holding a box with an item inside. He whispered, "Good enough… I had to step out, in order to make sure that I have everything. Those brothers have the place guarded heavily… But I'll be fine, if no one spots me. And then, Miz-K Takase, vengeance will be mine…"

He cackled, as he went back inside the auditorium.

**XXXXX**

Back inside, The Gang was still in a meeting, as Mike appeared, calling to them. He asked if they are ready to perform, following Archer's speech. Steven C said that Heather hasn't shown up, yet. He figured that Peter & Mizuki are replaceable, sub-wise, but no one can replace Heather. Mike then replied that if they can't go on, After School Tea Time will perform next, following Archer's speech. Percival replied, "Sure. Heather will show up… I hope. Also, I'll take full respon-!"

Scarlet shouted, "NO! I'll take full responsibility, for the rest of The Gang's tardiness! But I promise that we'll have the band, ready… That's because… Well, what I mean is…"

She gulped and shouted, "THERE'S NO ONE TO REPLACE HEATHER, AS DRUMMER!"

Everyone was stunned, as Mike said, "Calm down. I'm sure you'll find someone… otherwise, Jerry will have to cancel you."

He thought, "Speaking of which, where is he? He's missing the party."

He walked off, as Scarlet shivered, "Desperate times call for desperate measures! Which one of you guys play drums?"

Farra sighed, "Well, lightly, I do, but that was when we redid _"Back in the USSR_", but I was horrible at it."

Percival said, "I only played the violin."

Steven N replied, "Sorry. Steven Nevins never plays other instruments. Drums are the keys to my hidden anger…"

Michelle added, "And I can't play drums…"

She asked her brother, "Wait, what?"

Steven C growled, as he moaned, "It's not how I play it… it's because… Well, I was in the marching band in Cass County High School, and I was auditioning for clarinet, but that put me in snare drums."

Asahi cheered, "That's it! You play drums!"

"Yeah, but that was a marching snare! I never played real drums. Steven Cooke is more of a standing musician, rather than a sitting one."

A voice asked, "Perhaps _I _can assist?"

The Gang turned to the figure, as they gasped, "You?!"

It was June, in her blazer and skirt. Steven N asked, "Junior! What the hell are you doing here, backstage, without your mother's or my consent?"

June said, "I can play drums. I'm Heather's daughter. I'm her blood."

Scarlet asked, "You? You can play the drums?"

June smiled, "Of course. Who do you think is the daughter of The Gang's best originator?"

Percival said, "It's worth a shot… But what do we do?"

Michelle whispered, "Not easy. June's a little one to try… and she gets her starring role, in future stories… but I don't know."

Steven C asked, "Junebug, you think you can handle it?"

June laughed, "Give me time to practice! I can take about twenty minutes to practice!"

Steven N barked, "I'm afraid it's _longer _than that! There's no need to rush."

Scarlet smiled, "I approve of June's participation. If she _is _her mother's blood, we should practice, until it's time. But we can't be fast. We'll have to stall for time."

Michelle called to Mike, "Yo, Mike! We'll go last! We found our drummer, but we'll need time!"

Mike nodded, "Right. Be ready, after Haruka's speech. She's the last one, before Miz-K goes on."

He left, as Steven C said, "I got a speech to prepare. Gang… or what we have salvaged for the moment… get to practicing! It's time for the NEW WAVE of Gang Power! LET'S GO!"

They cheered on, as June thought, "Huh? What did they mean?"

Asahi said, "Don't worry, June. We'll teach you the song we're doing."

June asked, "Song?"

She moaned, as she was upset, "Miss Sakura… Why didn't you say I would practice that song, now?"

Asahi remarked, "Trust me, kiddo. It's not about for the NOW… It's for the sound… for the fans!"

She glared at her, "And it's_ Sakurai!_"

June smiled, "I'll do it!"

**XXXXX**

At the Dipping Pocket Hotel, moments later, Cucumber sees a woman in the lobby. He then smiled, as she was in her long blonde hair, pink blouse, and black shorts, holding a jar of pickles.

"Ohhhh…" he moaned, as he went to the lobby, "She's gorgeous… Forgive me, Becky…"

**_Who's Becky?_**

_His dead wife._

Cucumber arrived at the lobby, as the girl waved to him. She held the jar up and giggled. But as he went closer…

**BAM!  
**He was hit by the jar, as the girl snickered, "Idiot…"

**XXXXX**

Five minutes later, Bubby appeared, as Cucumber was waking up. He moaned, "Uh… Hot fan girl, maybe? Call me maybe?"

Bubby said, "I'm sorry I tricked you. But I need your help on some clues. You see, Miz-K is about to be offed by a certain evil villain."

**_Wait, what happened to the hot girl?_**

_That was a trick! Weren't you paying attention?_

"Great. I mean, come on, Bubby. Why did you make me fall for that? Was it a robot, like I cared?"

"Sorry, bro. Holographic materialization. Of course, the shot to the head was my doing."

_Don't worry. We'll get a girl, someday, once HE changes his mind._

"Hey, Nougat Crunch!" Jerry barked, "NEWS FLASH – I'm not ready for marriage! I'm OFF the market! And _dick-move_ on the hologram! So, FINE THEN! What's the problem?"

"Well, up in Room 269, which isn't an area code, I found some incriminating evidence that Dent has returned, in order to gain revenge on the Brothers Holowitz. However, there were-."

Cucumber stopped him, as he barked at Bubby Nougat, "Hold on a sec! You mean the _same_ S-Hole (_Dent_), who was dating that _other_ A-hole (_Rebecca, Becky's evil cousin and Dent's love_r), that killed my wife (_Becky, Jerry's late wife_), all for reprisal?"

He shoved him away and headed to the elevator. He huffed, "Step aside, Nougat. This one's mine."

"Damn it, Jerry! There's more to the story!"

"Chillax, dude. Welcome to the 21st century."

The elevator closed, as Bubby went up the stairs.

**XXXXX**

Back at the auditorium, the girls of After School Tea Time, dressed in their high school uniforms, black blazers and pale grey skirts, were preparing for their song. Mike called to them, "You're on, after Steven Cooke makes his speech, ladies. Just so you know."

Yui Hirasawa, in her uniform and black tights, cheered, "Okay, sir!"

She smiled, "100 fan fics, and we get to sing a song…"

Mio Akiyaka, a girl in long black hair, held up the song list, "We're doing our special song for the show… then, after that, in Miz-K's party, our set includes _Fude Pen Baru Pen, My Love is a Stapler, U&I, _our theme for Seasons 1 & 2, _Curry Nochi Rice_, and our encore, _Fuwa Fuwa Time_."

Yui smiled, "I cannot believe Gita and I have appeared in these fanfics, for so long."

Ritsu Tainaka huffed, "We've only appeared, since this past winter."

Yui hugged her guitar and said, "This will be awesome… All our friends, a lot of them, are watching us play! Think of the deals we'll make, by continuing our series, _Light Music Squad!_"

Mio shivered, as she was nervous, "Thousands?"

**XXXXX**

At 269, in the Dipping Pockets Hotel, Bubby and Cucumber examined the room. Cucumber said, "This isn't right. This place looks deserted."

Bubby looked at a picture of Miz-K, with a knife impaled on his head, stuck on the wall. He said that someone is going to kill Miz-K tonight, during the final speech, at the party. Cucumber asked, "How so?"

Bubby stated, "Well, if memory serves me, there will be a cataclysmic explosion, in the building, killing everyone, inside the building… even those you cared for."

"I KNEW IT! Is it Angelica, again? Maybe Dent and Becky have returned to gain some sort of revenge on me. I swear… and I here I thought those two losers think they can best me!"

_They're dead, idiot…_

"Nah. That is what they want you to think, since our last battle involved-."

Bubby yelled at him, in a loud booming rant, "**THEY ARE ALREADY DEAD, JERRY!**"

Cucumber moaned, as he held his ears, "JESUS, Nougat! You don't have to yell! GOD! Hey, you know, when this is over, I'll treat you to pickles."

"You like _pickles_?"

"Love 'em. In fact, they have a store which sells a lot of pickles… and it's the fancy company named, quality brand pickles!"

Bubby said, "Jerry, what if I told you that the way things are going, you will never eat pickles, _again_!"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout, Bubs?"

"I have reason to believe that _someone _is responsible for the threat to destroy the banquet ceremony for Miz-K. My theory is this – someone we know decides to use a bomb, hidden in the podium, and when Miz-K prepares to speak, the bomb goes off."

At the auditorium, the figure placed the bomb box inside the podium and giggled, "When that bomb goes off, once Miz-K makes his final speech, after the trigger "_What can YOU say_", only through _his _words and voice, he will not live to see 200 fanfics. And YOU will never live to see pickles, again!"

The mystery person laughed evilly, as Cucumber said, back at the hotel, "Whoa! Voice-activated booby traps?"

**_SHIT JUST GOT REAL!_**

_Indeed._

"So, what do we do, Bubby? Shall we team-up, BOOM-style, like it's 1997, all over again?" Cucumber asked.

"We? Well, no, actually, _you _have to do this. I'm going to go back in time and into the future, possibly for more Miz-K ideas… and cleaning up the mess you made… one that may resolve from _your _doing, here."

Cucumber was in a blank stare, as he asked, "What?"

Bubby Nougat sighed in anger, "Well, I suppose I should help you. I'll need a volunteer or two to help out a special device I'm working on, in order to negate the bomb, for the moment. After that, we'll find the culprit and bring him or her to justice."

Cucumber asked, "Who?"

"Well, I figured one of your brothers need assistance. Mike, Bruce, and David will be of no help, and knowing your cousin, Johnny, he'd be busy. So, my guess is that there is _one _alternative, having Mickey or Sammy to help out. I believe we'll walk back to the auditorium and-."

Cucumber barked, "FUCK WALKING! We're not doing _Plan Defeat the Bad Guy, _we're doing _Plan AWESOME!_"

He smiled, as Cucumber has a plan.

* * *

Minutes later, Bubby was outside, as Cucumber prepped up his all-terrain Cuke-Mobile hot rod. Bubby stated, "If you need to get to the auditorium faster, I made a few modifications to your Cuke-Mobile. It'll take you there faster than your super speed, plus it saves you the strength."

"_Muchos _jambalaya, Bubs," Cucumber smiled, as he stepped into his vehicle.

He was about to drive, but he realized that traffic was already caught up, and the road to the banquet has no chance of getting there, via ground vehicular travel. Bubby then stated, "Press the red button. By that, you'll press that button, as it should make your travels more useful than before."

Cucumber pressed the button, and from there, the Cuke-Mobile was floating, producing jet engines, turbines, and wings. His car was now an all-purpose jet plane.

"WHAT THE HELL, BUBBY?!" Cucumber roared.

Bubby replied, "I learned it by watching _you_, didn't I?"

Cucumber flew off, heading back to the auditorium, as he plans to rescue everyone from the building. However, knowing his skills, he'd rather not tell everyone that there was a bomb in the building. Besides, that would be terrible. Will he make it, in time?

"Hey, reader… Stay pinned for Part 3." Cucumber said.

**_WHAT? No "To be continued…" jazz?_**

_He's not doing it, this time. Best to leave the readers guessing, until the next chapter._

**_Uh, I'm lost._**

_It's this way…_


	3. Part 3

As Cucumber was heading back to the auditorium, where the party was continuing, back inside, Mario and Luigi (from _Hotel Mario_) showed more of Miz-K's run, continuing at 2011.

Mario explained, "It was hard to tell that Miz-K was creative. By the time 2011 came along, it was the start of an era. Get the hint?"

* * *

(Miranda): By the time 2011 came along, I asked Miz-K if I want a spot in fan fics, rather than original stories. So, they gave me the role for a School Rumble fic… and I was happy for it. Sadly, character appearances were limited.

**_The Year of Miz-K – 2011-2012_**

(Narrator): As a year passed by, Miz-K created new creative flows, as he presented most of his famous works, including the debut of The Gang, which was first mentioned in _"A Friendly Girl from Florida_". This was the year of Miz-K, as he presented hit fan fics, including "_Maiden Romance_", "_The Chocolate Service_", "_The Story of Setsuna_", "_My Day with Kyon_", and "_The Gang in Gang-Wave_". All of which were his favorite stories in 2011.

(Makie Sasaki): Of course, times were tough, and he had NO laptop to write, so he wrote, using pencil and paper, but instead, he used a flash drive, to save his stories.

(Yukino Miyazawa): He was a writing machine. Let's face it. That guy thinks of everything.

(Narrator): But Miz-K in 2011 was the year that he presented his most-famous, if not infamous, and would later become the longest-running fan fic to date "_The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_".

(Yukino): _Miyazawa & May _is what you call a madcap all-star game, featuring characters from different worlds, including animes, shows, cartoons, and even original stories. I was blessed to be a part of this long story, including working with Haruka, my longtime friend, since we met in shooting. She's pretty nice, but…

_(May was having ramen, as Yukino walked to the table)_

_(Yukino): Hey, kiddo._

_(May slurps her ramen)_

_(May): Go away. Eating._

_(May slurps up her ramen, continuously, as Yukino was confused)_

(Yukino): Trust me. She's a busybody, when it comes to food. On the camera, she is the heroine, with a mysterious mystique… but when the cameras go off, she has a bottomless pit in her gullet. Surprised that she never gained weight.

(May, pouting): I'm bad with food… I ate like a horse, but it's too much for me…

(Tohru Honda): Becoming the main antagonist was great in that story, but being a key villain to this story was superb. I had to channel my energy of hatred and become sinister and vile. I'm not that evil, truth to be told, but they considered me as a demon child, because I once saw Trixie Tang, seeing me, as she was scoffing me, hours ago… and it was after we prepared shooting for Season 3, a while back, and I never saw her again, after that. Onigiri was a character in the story. I'm not _that _bad… Am I?

_(Trixie was in her room, balled in a corner, crying and freaked out)_

_(Trixie): FROM HELL! WAAAAH! SHE'S FROM HELLLLLLLL!_

(Tohru Honda): I mean, I'm not a bad woman. I'm not so vile. People are intimidated from me, but that is a character… that is until we did _Onigiri's Origin Story, _one year later. OH! Wait, we're talking about 2011? Sorry… My fault.

(Narrator): Following a huge year for Miz-K, and even those presenting the stories was delayed, Miz-K resorted to planning, without even writing newer stories or filler bits. Once Miyazawa & May became a popular story, 2012 would continue where it left off, with brand new achievements. First, _Maiden for Hire _reached its tenth story, following the successful _Butler for Hire_, the year before. Second, _Fruits Basket _made its first appearance, in Miz-K's 50th fan fic. This led to his most famous fan fics in '12, including "_Anime Show King_", "_I Should've NEVER Gone Camping_", "_The Advanced Class_", "_You Can't Create Love_", and Chachamaru's MOCK-umentary. His pride and joys in 2012 were "_Kyon: Maiden Voyage_" and the Pokémon Mecha Trifecta, which included the infamous _Jenny & Joy _Robot story, which asked the question about the Officer Jennies and Nurses Joys_. _It later became his most popular work.

(Dawn): When I heard interest in the _WPCA _story, I wanted to portray the scaredy girl who discovered the secret. And brother, when they said I wanted a robot girl for my story… I said "No need to worry. I can act scared. In fact, on one condition…"

(Dawn Adult Robot 1 appears with a tea and poffins for Dawn)

(Dawn Robot 1): Your tea, Master?

(Dawn): Thank you.

(Dawn, to interviewer): So, anyway, that was the mystery behind this whole Jenny/Joy situation. The one story, beforehand, I learned about was Haruhi Suzumiya, who owns a Mikuru Android. Of course, it's fun to learn that Haruhi nailed her role as the android. She was so robotic… we sometimes question her.

(Haruhi Suzumiya): Being a Maiden for Hire was awesome, including being an android, _twice_. Fun to work with the girl that idolized me, and The Gang. Trust me. The Gang is not for _Bruschetta Nights_. But deep down, I'm always a girl who wants to have fun.

(Yuki Nagato): The stories we were featuring in had such popularity, for all of us. Miss Suzumiya as a robot was shocking, including the _Mecha-Trifecta_, which was his trademark. He will continue this process, further on, and he would remain popular, but with some problems, along the way.

(Haruhi): But actually, he has worked with 2013, but not enough.

(Narrator): As he finished three stories on the club in 2013, the man left for three months, ending a continuous streak of new fics. After that, he wanted to write lots. Some say that the Sochi Olympics Break was the reason why he was on break. In 2010, he wrote _Miranda's Adventure II _in one month, and also, in 2014, during a Sochi run, he wrote more stories. In March of 2012, he stopped writing and wait until May 2012. He still continued his stories, as planned.

(Mizuki Takase): He said that he wanted to take a break, after preparing a whole plethora of stories. However, he had to get it ready. Somehow he was all burned out… and he needed a new blood to continue on. Sadly, he hasn't said anything, since then.

* * *

Mario continued, "And later on, we learn of what Miz-K did, last year and this year, as he made story after story, including the debuts of his great series, _Tales of the Bizarre_, and the first appearances of animes and shows from the past, including _Panty & Stocking, K-On!, _and _Sister Princess_. But right now, we'll continue our speeches to Miz-K."

Luigi smiled and said, "And now, the man who put the _fire_ in _suppressing fire_, here is the star of his own animated show, and co-star for the upcoming _"The Gang in The EXE Files_", Sterling Malory Archer!"

The audience applauded, as Cyril called from the crowd, "Hiss! Get off the stage!"

Archer appeared in the podium, as he cheered, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ONE HUNDRED! ONE HUNDRED FAN FICS! WHOOOOOOOO!"

He said, "Hey, seriously. I know we don't drink liquor, but hey, in the fanfics, anything is possible. What can I say? I'm a natural! In any case, being in Season 4 of _Miyazawa & May_, which was Miz-K's debut of me, I was rather nice to-."

Lana said, "Hey, Archer! It was Season 3! Not 4!"

Archer barked, "Oh. Yeah, Lana! I get it! Season 4 was when I made a huge role! What am I, the writer for _Aqua Teen Hunger Force_?"

They laughed, as he continued, "Seriously, folks… Season _Three _was my debut. And, in one scene it showed Lana had died. But it turns out that Miz-K can really bring them back to life. And when Chitose Hibiya, the woman who appeared in Season 4… and was killed…"

He had an idea, "OH! Hang on a second."

He called to backstage, "HEY! Krieger!"

He called back, "Coming up!"

Krieger, in his lab coat, with slick brown hair and a beard, was rolling Chitose Hibiya, a woman in a pink business suit, and with black hair, in her wheelchair. Archer stated, "Now, she had a bad fall, during the finale of Season 4, and she tweaked her ankle. And I wanted to talk to her about the whole Hibiya/Lana thing, with Lana being killed, by a shot to the head. To be honest, this woman, who feuded with Prussia, over property values, and now Prussia, in the story, is insane, while Hibiya is dead."

Hibiya waved, as Archer said to Krieger, "So, Doctor Krieger, I see that the patient is sedated…"

Krieger said, "Ohh, not really, but she just wanted to be rolled in."

Archer barked, "KRIEGER! GODDAMMIT!"

"Come on, Archer! I mean, she always wanted to travel the stage, by wheelchair. Plus, she wanted to show off a surprise."

"Holy shit. Really?"

She was rolled by Miz-K, as Hibiya smiled, "Hi."

Archer said, "Yeah, after _"You Can't Create Love", _Chitose has been emotionally challenged. She posed as a robot mother, since her body cannot produce babies."

"I couldn't, since I'm pretty frail. Plus, my darling Ichiro was busy… and he created Elda and Freya for me… I'm happy to have Miz-K bring Freya back to life, after "Chobits", but I'm still saddened…"

"Why, is it because you lost a robot daughter?"

"No, I had to become a robot, myself. But I liked to thank the company, I used to work for, to create a duplicate of me. Percival Gaynes and Michelle Nevins, acting the roles of my boss and co-worker, it was pretty nice. Those two are music legends, but they're also acting geniuses. In fact, Michelle told me how to control my emotions, just to stay in a straight face."

"Jesus, she's good. Anyway, Chitose, I wanna ask you about the whole-."

"Oh, yes. I apologize for shooting your ex-girlfriend, and the mother of your child, in the head, ending her… but it was all acting, since _The Great Will _didn't show up. So, we had to cut, and make Lana act like she had blood patches."

He smiled, "Hear that? Great Will of the Macrocosm was a no-show!"

They laughed, and then applauded, as Archer said to Chitose, "Oh, okay. Now, I wanna ask you about the whole story with you in it. How did it become a reality, being a robot mother?"

Chitose replied, "Well, it was an idea that Miss Hikari thought of, but I couldn't make it to the _Pokémon WPCA _story. Sadly, Dawn was happy with it… Haruka said that Pokémon and Chobits don't mix… apparently. But that's not true. In fact, we did a clip of her and I, having a mother-daughter bond, between human daughter and robot mother…"

The screen played, as it showed Dawn, sitting by the bench. Chitose walked to her, as Dawn was saddened. Hibiya sat down to her and talked, as Hibiya hugged her, lightly. Dawn blushed lightly, as Hibiya was smiling, with her eyes closed. She froze in place, as Dawn was relaxed by her warmness of her body, including the motors in her chest. They continued to hug, until the scene ends.

The audience applauded, as Chitose blushed. Archer said, "And _that _is one story that should be in it. Sorry that it didn't made the cute."

Chitose smiled, "It's okay, my friend. While I felt awful about Miss Kane, back in _Miyazawa & May_, I wanted to become a polite woman, rather than a mean woman. It's not natural, since Michelle Nevins gave me the acting lessons of a rude and evil woman. But luckily, my character was killed off, after Season 4, so… Yeah. It was a blessing."

Archer smiled, "Good for you. Hey, Chitose… Chitose…"

Hibiya asked, "What? You don't need to make that line…"

He said, as he sang, "_Danja Zone~!_"

They laughed, as Miz-K giggled a bit. Chitose said, "Well, while I did appear in some stories, I was ecstatic to appear in a Chobits fic Miz-K did. And it's one role I didn't expect, since in the original story, I was the creator of Elda and Freya, and was responsible for the Chobits line. Sadly, there's a huge line between Manga and Anime, since the stories were intertwined and with different endings."

Miz-K said, "That is fine, my friend. But any chance will you do it again?"

Chitose said, "You bet. Maybe as a robot woman, again… or maybe as a Maiden for Hire… or… maybe I can return, in the _Miyazawa & May _storyline, as one of the supporting cast…"

They laughed, as Archer asked, "By the way… what is the surprise that you wanted to show us?"

Chitose sat up, as she was standing. The crowd gasped, as another Chitose Hibiya appeared, dressed in her casual landlady attire. She said, "Do not be feared by this. This is not a robot. This is my look-alike, and she even sounded alike."

Chitose 2 said, "That's right."

Archer asked, "You're shitting me? _Two _Hibiyas?"

Hibiya 1 laughed, "Oh, but there's more…"

She showed the screen, as plenty of Chitose Hibiya look-alikes appeared in the local restaurant, waving to the camera. Archer asked, "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Hibiya said, "Well, Miss Nanase, even though we're not on speaking terms, had the idea of having a look-alike contest with all the girls in the city… However, they were all dead ringers, posing as me."

They laughed, as Archer said, "Indeed. And that's why we have no clones of sheep. Way to go, Ian Wilmut! … … …Huh? The scientist from the University of Edinburgh… Remember? When he and Keith Campbell produced cloning? Jesus, read a book!"

The crowd laughed, as Hibiya and her double walked off, waving to the crowd. "Well, now that they're gone, I hope we'll find a lucky winner for the contest."

As Archer continued talking, back outside, Cucumber landed on the parking lot, as Mike was seeing him. Jerry called to him, "Hey! Mike, can you get Mickey and Sam? It's an emergency that Bubby Nougat wants."

Mike said, "Roger."

Minutes later, Mickey and Sam appeared, as they stepped in the Cuke-Mobile. It flew off, as Sam asked, "So, what's the occasion?"

Jerry replied, "Someone is going to off Miz-K, and he needs your expertise."

Mickey asked, "You mean like detective skills? Isn't that your job?"

"Hey… I'm a superhero, Sam's a magician, and Mickey… uh…"

"I'm a comic book owner."

"Oh."

Sam giggled, as he asked where the plane was going. Cucumber replied that he is going to the _Dipping Pockets Hotel_. As he explained, the radio called, "Jerry? JERRY!"

Cucumber spoke to the radio, "Yo, Bubby! Got two volunteers! Hope Mickey and Sammy will do."

Bubby replied, "Excellent! You're one step closer to your demise… Get the boys here, right away. It'll be safer to get there, from above. My readings show that the Mecha Rinrins have appeared in swarms, and knew of the plan. They are blocking the entrance and are heading to Room 269. Get your ass to the roof and drop the boys off."

Sam looked out and huffed, "God damn Mecha Rinrins… and here I thought they were broken mannequins."

The Mecha Rinrins were guarding the hotel, in their black berets and sweater vests, in green skirts. They were marching in the lobby, entrance, and the first floor. The Cuke-Mobile landed on the roof, as Cucumber called to Bubby, "Uh, how do we get in, Bubby? Sam and Mickey can't get in."

_Didn't you hear him? They are too busy with the first floor, the lobby, and the outside._

"Yeah, but…"

_It'll be fine. Get the boys down the stairs to the second floor._

**_WAIT! What if Bubby calls back?_**

_Then, we'll use Plan B._

Mickey asked, "Uh, what's Plan C?"

Jerry barked, "NO! Plan B! Not C!"

Mickey said, as he pointed, "No? Explain them…"

There were Mecha Rinrins on the roof, as they aimed their plasma-charged rifles at the Brothers. Sam smiled and said, "Ladies, I can take this. Would you like to see a magic trick?"

They nodded, as they held their fire. Sam held his hand out and produced a small cauldron. He then chanted in a magic spell:  
_Foxy Momma, and Popsy Rocks  
These cute fembots are all for knocks  
Give me a sign, and show me some power  
Present these ladies, a bouquet of flowers~!  
It's Maaaaaaa-gic~!_

Mickey barked, "Oh, you and your Vaudeville spells!"

**POOF!  
**The Rinrins' rifles were turned into bouquet of roses, as Sam moaned, "Aw, I did it wrong… I was supposed to have the bouquet, so the girls will fight over me…"

Mickey gasped, "NO, WAIT! LOOK!"

The Mecha Rinrins blushed in unison, holding their face with their hand.

**_IT WORKED!_**

_I call it "bullshit"… What kind of trick is that?_

Cucumber smiled, "Who cares? We got the Mecha Rinrins unarmed. Come on! Make a break for it!"

They ran off, as Mickey said, "Okay, again, I'm sorry for doubting you, brother."

Sam said, "No worries. I was thinking of recruiting _Total Drama's _Leonard, and teach him the TRUE magic, of the great Samuel Holowitz… other than LARPing himself into a coma."

Mickey barked, "HEY! Save that for _World of Warcraft_."

Sam snobbed, "What am I, Leeroy Jenkins?"

They ran downstairs, all the way to the fifth floor, as Mecha Rinrins were guarding the stairway.

_SHIT! Those Rinrins knew of our plan._

**_So, what are they, Sex Robots?_**

_No, you moron. They are the gynoids, taken from the original Mecha Rinrin from "Sister Princess". It was from Episode 21, and it featured the robot's nature, which she is the replacement robot girl, for her creator, Rinrin, in case she travels to America, one day, when she becomes a successful inventor._

**_Isn't Japan known for Robotics?_**

_It's not always robots, buddy. There's giant monster attacks, Mount Fuji, Sushi and Sashimi, anime, green wasabi, sakura trees, tatami mats, cleanliness, small compact apartments, the birth of the automobile industries, the martial arts… Just to name a lot._

**_So, whatever happened to the original?_**

_Oh, that… Well, she's broken. Of course, that's what you get for trying to lift 30 pounds of books. Luckily, she's still being tested and working. This led to the birth of "Mecha Sister", one of Miz-K's famous stories, from last year._

**_It can't be true! So what, all the girls are robots in the story?_**

_Oh, don't spoil them… And to add, it's hard to say. There's talk of a third "Mecha Sister". But we'll have to wait and see. The second "Mecha Sister' is planned, though._

**_I'll wait. I wanna know if it'll end there._**

They hid behind the stairway, as Cucumber said, "Okay, anybody have an idea? I sure don't. Hint-hint."

They waited, as Sam asked, "Uh. Should we be at the 6th floor?"

Mickey huffed, "Forget it."

They crept downward, as Jerry whispered, "I think maybe I should've done this, long ago."

He beeped a small white box, typing in a code on a keyboard, as he chucked it into the Rinrin sentry. The Rinrins see the box and were confused. They hid for cover, as one Mecha Rinrin picked it up. The box beeped, as the Rinrin blushed.

**BOOM!  
**The Mecha Rinrins were destroyed by the white box, causing a huge explosion, which also broke the door down. Cucumber smiled, "SEE THAT? HOW AWESOME!"

_What was that about?_

They stepped in, as Mickey said, "Who cares what it is! We're in!"

The Mecha Rinrins appear from the doorway, as Sam moaned, "Aw, I'm out of magic distractions."

Cucumber held his pistols up and said, "_My _way's better."

He fired at the Rinrins, as Bubby responded from the radio, "Damn it, Jerry! You've set off the Rinrins that are guarding the hotel, noticing _every _Mecha Rinrin!"

"Hey, Bubby, I know when I'm working, right? Besides, instead of stealth contact, if there are tons, go for destruction. Sure could use your help!"

He continued to fire at the Rinrins, destroying each robot, with his pistols. "BANG! BANG-BANG! BANG! BANG-BANG-BANG! BANG-BANG!"

Each robot was being torn apart, by each bullet, to every limb, as Mickey said, "Damn, bro! You're awesome with the gun!"

_Kids, never try to mimic his stunts and techniques at home._

**_The guy's a pro!_**

He continued to run, as the brothers followed. Cucumber said that he'll head to the 2nd floor, where the hotel room that Bubby is investigating is.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, as the auditorium, it was Steven Cooke's turn. He was on the podium, as he waved to the crowd.

"What is up, random town?" He cheered, "Well, I can't say where, but what can YOU say?"

They laughed, as Steven C smirked, "Seriously, folks, Steven Cooke is honored to be a part of Miz-K 100. You know, while I am known to be the proverbial antagonist, but I must digress."

He continued, as he cleared his throat, "Since I debuted, Steven Cooke is a great OC. I have drastic changes, and have many new friends. However, Miz-K is the one to thank for his pairing of me and my lovely wife, Kandy. She has been the apple to my cobbler. And I don't care what you say about me, dating a robot! She's a beautiful woman! I told Heather so, the other day. And she said that I am _terrible _with women… I'm looking at _you_, Seina! And also, stop calling me with your 20-something texts."

Seina sobbed, "Sorry…"

Steven C barked, "Technically, Seina was the one that got away, but she wasn't. You remember Gang-Wave II, right?"

They agreed, as Percival said, "That was for show. Farra would never love Steven, right? Right?"

Farra slinked away, in complete embarrassment, as she whispered, "I'm sorry, darling…"

Steven C replied, "Well, to be honest, there was _one _moment that Farra and I clicked, only to reveal the moment that she shows signs of friendliness towards me. In fact, this ONE time, she treated me to a lunch in New York's popular steakhouse, and she treated me for a huge T-bone steak, with all the trimmings, and a side of coleslaw. She and I had to eat it together, except she ate the coleslaw, and I had the huge steak for myself."

The crowd laughed, as Steven C said, "Of course, she treated me to steak, again, and _this time_, as the mean girl she is, ordered me a huge T-bone with all the trimmings, mashed potatoes and gravy, and some green beans. She ate all of it, and left me with the bone, a dab of gravy, and the bowl of beans. Now don't get me wrong, it _wasn't _rude of her; because, at the time, she was pregnant with her twin children."

The audience laughed, as he chuckled, "Yeah, won't pregnant people do, when Farra wants to satisfy her urges."

Farra growled, "That's not true… I ordered him a porterhouse… and I devoured it all. Curse my pregnant urges for steak…"

Steven C replied, "But in any case, The Gang has been awesome, despite our hardships, and we have him to thank for it. Besides, the man is the one who sent us, as a recruitment cast, but in reality… _Many fish in ocean_… We chose to join by _his _run… but as a man says, in a big red butt… _Life is like tapioca pudding, flowing in the river of kumquats._ Or possibly a big butt-walk to his car."

The laughter continued, as Steven replied, "Yes, yes. I know. Anyway, I just wanted to be proud of what we did. My favorite scenes in each story… I'm going to say… Well, it would be my role in _The Gang IN-COLOR_. I think it was when Yakumo and I had a romantic role in the island. For the record, Yakumo and I are not dating. She said that the kiss was an act. In reality, she just blushed, like she was a shy little marmoset. Now, she is shy on guys, but I tell her that it's an act. She is a cutie. Yakumo is here, and she understands. One minute, she's nice, the next minute, she's outspoken. The girl is quiet as a mouse, but at least she's not a bitch."

Yakumo blushed, as she heard everything, "But that's not true…"

Steven C exclaimed, "And to conclude, since we're getting ready, I know I have a lot of time… But deep down, The Gang isn't going anywhere, since we're bringing in brand new stories, including our new manager, Scarlet Riley, whom we recruited, after we fired Percival Gaynes… The one thing, he's a father now, and his children, 1 year and 3 months old each, are quite the great children, and future of The Gang. In fact, I heard rumors in the gaming world that _Mortal Kombat _is doing that."

They cheered on, as Steven continued, "Yeah, that's true. She happens to be _Johnny Cage _and _Sonya Blade's _daughter. What, Liu Kang isn't in this game, anymore?"

Mayura called, "Didn't you know? He and Princess Kitana are dead. They were killed in MK9."

Steven C chuckled, "A blow to Edenia. But my hats off to them, and my regards…"

Steven N called, "Boy, the game's under development!"

Steven C smiled, "Maybe so, but I doubt they'll appear. Maybe there's a chance that they'll will rise again, among others."

He added, "And just to be fair, Jeric and Ivy are going to be in the future, one day, when they grow up. Trust me, folks."

Kandy asked him, "Sexy Steven, what about us? I was think we'd have a child, too."

Steven C smiled, "Oh, yeah! Good thinking… Maybe in 200 fics, we'll have a child. Seriously, we _will _have one, but not yet. But if that fails, Kandy would consider getting one."

He joked, "Here's a thought, if the orphanage is a letdown, then there's one more idea, and it always works – _building a child_."

Yomi said, "Cool. But if you want a child, we can set you up with a FREE trial _Children for Care _model, if you'd like."

Kandy barked, "Bite your tongue! Sexy Steven and I wouldn't accept that!"

Steven C added, "Yeah. I prefer if her father build one. It's better to have pieces of it, instead of whole."

"Why is that?"

"Less the noise _and _the mess."

**SPLUT!  
**A pie was thrown at Steven's face. Kandy shouted, "That's not funny!"

Steven C laughed, "Sorry, Kandy. On a serious note, expect a child for Steven Cooke, real soon."

He moaned, "You didn't have to do that, sweetie."

Kandy huffed, "That goes against my race – the robotic kind."

He waved to the crowd, "Thanks for being with us, and The Gang will be back soon. And Miz-K, happy 100th, and may your next hundred be so big!"

They applauded, as Steven left to his seat. Seina smiled, as she was satisfied, "Well, that'll teach him to insult me. The guy's got snobbish hooks than Squidward Tentacles."

Steven C asked, "Why is that?"

Seina laughed, "Because, unlike you, he's mediocre, and he stinks of fish."

"I don't smell like fish."

"Sorry. I said that for the halibut (_hell of it_)."

**SPLUT!  
**Archer throws a pie, right in Seina's face. She growled, "You are worse than salmon."

**SPLUT!  
**This time, May threw a pie at her. Seina cried, "Come on! You don't need to smelt me another!"

**SPLUT!  
**Again, it was Yomi, who threw a pie. Yomi said, "Quit acting like a trout and stop the fish puns!"

Seina sighed, "Yes, ma'am…"

Miz-K smiled, "Since when are we doing a _Soupy Sales _rendition, there?"

As the cream of the pie was being cleaned off Seina and Steven C's face, Mario appeared in the podium and announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, another of our musical performances. Let us enjoy the wondrous rock and roll sounds of _K-On!'s _own Light Music Club, After School Tea Time!"

They applauded, as the girls appeared on stage, in their school uniforms. Yui appeared on the microphone, holding Gita, her guitar, and said, "Hello, everyone. Happy 100th Fan Fic, Miz-K Takase~! We're After School Tea Time, and we have been one of Miz-K's brightest stars and newcomers to the fanfic world. Since we joined, there were questions about our fanfic appearance, including many stories with Mio and Ritsu… and with Mugi and Azu-Nyan in our group, our fanshipping has been growing. Moreover, this honor is most generous, since the five of us made a song for him, during this momentous occasion. Also, look for us in _Episode 2 _of the _Light Music Squad_, on Miz-K's 5th anniversary~!"

The fans cheered, as Mugi does a keyboard intro solo. The girls began playing, as we cut to Cucumber, fighting off the Mecha Rinrins, protecting his brothers.

_(Music Plays)_

_(Yui): In the world of abrupt comedy  
There's been one man, who writes collectively  
He's the greatest writer in the world  
He's got the power, the skill, _the charm and the dream!

_(Yui & Mio): He is Miz-K Takase!  
He's the greatest fan fic writer  
while playing the PS3_

_And the man with stories of the bizarre  
and he-!  
(Yui): _OOH! What can YOU say?

_(Music continues)_

Cucumber and Bubby fight off the robots, as the music of _After School Tea Time_ continues on. Bubby blasts off three robots with a huge chrome laser cannon. Jerry asked him, "HEY! Can I play with that for you?"

Bubby said, "Sorry, Jerry. This is highly advanced for you. I had it made, during a writing of a crossover of South Park, Buck Rogers, and Star Wars."

"Not _Trek_?"

He blasted two more Mecha Rinrins, as he ranted at Bubby, "Way to ruin the fun, Bubby! The reason is that Miz-K is going to die! How can you say that, if you don't know who it is?"

Bubby destroyed another Rinrin, as he complained, "Look! If you didn't go around, acting like an ass, you'd be alive to see this!"

Cucumber kicked off a Rinrin, who was grabbing his arms. Two more Rinrins surrounded him, as Sam cringed, "I'm scared, bro…"

_(Song continues)_

_(Mio): In the world of drama and surprise  
There's only ONE author you needed  
He's been here, since he was born  
(Yui): _And he's been around, long enough, to cast us in!

_(Mio): Through the world of fear and suspense  
He's the one-man demon from Hell  
And he's here to write out the shockers!  
(Yui): AHAAHAHA! _Mio-Chan! LOOK OUT!

_(Yui & Mio): He is Miz-K Takase!  
HE's the man with the plan  
while he's Tweeting on the web_

_And his thing, with all of the monsters  
And the-!  
(Mio): _What can YOU say?  
_(Yui): _Azu-Nyan!

_(Azusa plays a guitar solo)_

Meanwhile, Cucumber uses his super speed to trip down each Mecha Rinrin, as Bubby nodded, "Thanks for the aid!"

Cucumber smiled, "No prob, dude."

Sam kicked down a Mecha Rinrin and did an incantation.

_Lead of pencil and pen of ballpoint  
Break the gynoid, by the joint!  
Maaaaaagic~!_

The Rinrin Robot's arms fell off, as the Rinrins blushed in unison. They ran off, as Bubby blasted one off, before it reached the exit.

_(Yui & Mio): He's the greatest writer around  
and he's the ONE hero you need  
He's been writing for 4 years and beyond!  
(Mio): _With the drama, the comedy, the horror, and the-!  
_(Emmitt): _Derp.

_(Yui & Mio): He is Miz-K Takase!  
(Mio): He's the greatest fan fic writer  
(Yui): Without any adult thought!_

_(Yui & Mio): He's for the Maidens, the RE-Gionaires, and RIGHT ONs!  
(Mio): And he's-! _AAAAH!  
_(Yui): _MIO-CHAN! LOOK OVER THERE!

_(Yui & Mio): He is Miz-K Takase!  
He's the greatest fan fic writer  
while playing the PS3_

_And he's wrote 100 fan fics, and counting  
and he's-!  
(Mio): _What can YOU-?  
_(Yui): _WHAT CAN **YOU **SAY!  
I AM A FOLLOWER ON HIS TUMBLR PAGE!

_(Music closes)_

The crowd applauded, as the girls were exhausted. Mio sighed, "That was badass…"

Yui cheered, "THANK YOU, EVERYONE~!"

**XXXXX**

Bubby was entering 269, as he said, "Jerry, Mickey and Sam will be most helpful. I want them to examine the room. You make sure that no one gets in here."

Cucumber said, "Cool. Gives me time to write that speech I'm preparing."

_And fast… After School Tea Time is finished, and Seina Katsura is up next._

"Shit!" This means that he's running out of time.

**_WE BETTER HURRY AND WARN MIZ-K!_**

"NO! Are you kidding? We got this taken care of. Besides… The clues are out… right?"

_You know who it is?_

"Yeah. But I'm not spoiling that, until the end of this party. The Gang, Seina, and Haruka are left."

In the freeway, far away, the BattleVan was stuck in traffic. Peter & Heather were impatiently waiting, as Mizuki was seething, waiting for the heavy traffic to move.

Back at the hotel, Bubby said to Mickey and Sam, showing a small silver device that he is creating, "Here, guys. I want you to work on this device. I need magic powers, and expertise on mechanical devices, to work on a small device that our killer is attempting to kill Miz-K with."

Sam looked at it, as he asked Bubby, "Hey, Bubbie, we need to know what bomb he or she is using."

Mickey said, "Yeah, it wouldn't be right, if the bomb is dangerous or not."

Bubby said, "All we know is that it's from the _Miyazawa & May _series. I lied to Jerry, thinking it's a cataclysmic bomb. It could be Class D, since it'll injure the victim, upon close contact. Either way, I want to create a device that can disable the bomb, for a short time, before defusing it… even a Class S Bomb, which could destroy the entire world… and universe. I'm saying that, since you two are the smartest of the bunch."

Sam huffed, "Oh, that. Well, I _did _enroll in Pittsburgh University… while Mickey stayed in Canada, working as a comic book clerk, a la Rocko."

Mickey snuffed, "Please. Bomb building takes time… and that goes for… Wait… I recognize this device."

He examined the device and said, "Well, it appears that it's a miniature device that was once used in the story _Sayuri's Build-a-Friend_. Shame it was never shown, since the story was edited out. I loved the whole _Calvin and Hobbes _routine. Plus… that's more of a vibrator than a remote."

Cucumber barked, "Nailed it~! I knew I should do this, myself, if you didn't use sick jokes."

Bubby barked, "Damn it, Jerry!"

Sam said, "Wait… I recognize that device. It's a vibrator, known as the Big Thur. Those were sold for years, prior to Miz-K's debut. But they were discontinued, after a problem with their frontal hips being cut and contorted… but I guess it's not a defective device."

Bubby asked, "So, any idea who this belongs to? Because, it was in this very room, and I thought it would be useful. But apparently, she's nothing but a masturbator."

**_He, he, he, he! Did you hear that?_**

_Obviously, he or she is a sicko._

"Hey, it can't be Mayura Ichikawa," Cucumber said, "Besides, she doesn't do that. She's _called _that."

_Hence why her temptation of dating a father of 2… she makes me sick._

**_Leave the pussy alone, man!_**

_I'm not. I'm talking about Mayura._

**_Exactly what I'm saying!_**

Bubby said, "This is weird. Perhaps we need to look for clues. Mick, you and Sam conjure something that seemed fishy, whilst I go back to the future and see what is coming up. Jerry, you're not needed, anymore, but Sam will call you, in case you tried to make something that may endanger the mission."

Cucumber smiled, "Can do, Bubby!"

He thought, as he smirked, "Oh, he's so obvious… He didn't know is that there was _one _in the world, as she had the only item."

_SHE?!_

"Look, I'm not spoiling it, but she'll be in so much trouble, once we foil her plans. Besides, I have a hunch that she's at the auditorium. While I plan a speech, I'm going back, and see how it transpires."

**_You're a genius, buddy!_**

_Indeed… But I don't like where this is going, Cucumber._

**XXXXX**

Backstage, the person in a hood and coat was sneaking around, seeing Seina preparing herself. The mystery person moaned, "Jesus… They ALL say "_What can YOU say_", but the bomb hasn't gone off. Luckily, it's for Miz-K's own voice… and if _he _says it, while Seina goes on, it's a win-win. I'm gunning for Seina's 6th death."

He cackled evilly, as Seina approached the podium. Luigi announced, "And now, the girl of the Best Student Council that has her own obituary page, _six times_, here's Seina Katsura!"

Seina bowed, as everyone applauded. She then said, "Thank you, very much… But Miz-K is the reason why we're all here. You see, while he has brought me here, as a fan favorite, and dubbed the mysterious girl in the Best Student Council, I will say… It's a blast."

She then shivered, "But before I say things about Miz-K, I'm not proud of what I've done. For years, I was a victim of a girl's murder rage (_Mayura's Dark Day_), a cat-fetish for a Were-cat (_The Were-Treasurer_), a Feral Beauty agent (_Miyazawa & May – Season 4_), a wind-up doll (_A Clockwork Romance II_), a girl who sold her soul (_Souled Out_), and out of all those, I died… but during break, after we did the _Tales of the Bizarre _series… I had to let out my anger. Let's take a look."

She showed the screen of characters that Miz-K did not allow in the series, one-by-one, as Seina was killing them off, in her rage.

* * *

_After five deaths, in the 100 fics, I developed Godlike powers. And why not? No one dies five times, and revives herself, like that._

(A pink superhero, a la Spiderman, was about to fly, but couldn't shoot webs)

(Pink Spider): What the? Why didn't I shoot webs? Uh… How do I-?

(The Pink Spider gasps)

(Pink Spider): OH, MY! It's Seina Jinguji!

(Seina, in shades, a black suit, and a stone gray gauntlet on her right hand, appeared)

(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWER!**

**BOOOOOOOM!  
**(Seina kills the Pink Spider with her explosive laser beam from her hand)

_I was given this power, only for extermination… I was like Dr. Octogonapus, except more evil, and a one-woman cleaning crew. Time went on, and I was promoted to Miz-K's character extermination group. He wanted to remove some characters HE didn't want._

**XXXXX**

(Tad and Chad, from _Fairly Oddparents_, were standing together)

(Tad): So, where's your watch?

(Chad): Oh. It's charging, and it's very expensive.

(Tad): Ah. Mine, too, my friend.

(Both): We are so popular…

(Seina appears)

(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWER!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**(Seina kills Tad & Chad)

**XXXXX**

_Time went on… and I wanted to exterminate the losers… Of course, I even went up to "Future Endeavors"_

(Lars Rodriguez, from _"Rocket Power"_, went to his mailbox)

(Lars): OH, COOL! Those shoobies that my brother hangs out with are grounded! I love it! LARS RULES!

(Seina appears)

(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWER!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**(Seina kills Lars)

**XXXXX**

_But some didn't want to leave…_

(Yui looked down in the sink)

(Yui): What's that?

(Seina pops out)

(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWE-!**

**POW! SOCK!  
**(Yui): OH, GOD! OH, MY GOD!

(Yui punches at Seina, beating her to a pulp)

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**(Yui fires a lazer from her mouth)

**XXXXX**

_After that, I'm focused on destroying people… But I had to hold my anger for a couple of days… Until…_

(Heather, from _Total Drama, _spots a magic lamp)

(Heather): Huh? A magic lamp?

(Heather rubs the lamp)

**POOF!  
**(Seina appears)

(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWER-!**

(Heather): OH! A genie! Perfect for what I needed…

**SOCK!  
**(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWER-!**

(Heather): NO! I'm your master, now!

(Seina): LISTEN TO ME!

(Heather): NO! I demand that you listen to my one and only wish!

(Seina): But…

(Heather): MY first wish is to make me-.

(Seina seethes in rage, foaming in her mouth)

(Seina, completely angry): **SEINA GOD MOTHERFUCKING POWER! BLBLBLBLBLBLBL!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**(Seina kills Heather)

_Somehow destroying Total Drama's bitch made me famous. So, I became the hunter for many characters that pisses Miz-K off. And that's how I began… my reign of Seina…  
But then one day…_

**XXXXX**

(Mayura was in her desk, as a detective, Richard Moore, appears to her)

(Richard): Are you Mayura Ichikawa?

(Mayura): What of it?

(Richard): Yeah, I need your help. Inspector Meguire gave you the expert knowing of a recent chain of events.

(Mayura): Finally.

Richard showed a file of Seina Katsura, who was declared WANTED by Interpol. He exclaimed that the characters that were auditioning for Miz-K's stories were being killed, singed, and even injured. There were charred bodies, explosions, and even yelling, as Mayura read the files.

(Mayura): I see.

(Richard): It seems that someone sent this woman, in order to kill, singe, and maim anyone, all for _his _bidding. Most of them are random events, ending in death, and with no witnesses…

(Mayura): Are we thinking murder?

(Richard): Not likely… but there were major injuries, including victims like Vegeta, Duckman, Phillip J. Fry, and Dr. Zoidberg. The weird thing is that the woman has attacked well-known assholes and losers… and the bodies were left showing traces of… _pure Godlike energy…_

(Mayura): You mean like Zeus, Thor, or Hades?

(Richard): No, Mayura… Just… Godlike… energy…

(Mayura): Odd.

(Richard): Odd? Odd is Chris McLean inventing Survivor Deathmatch! Odd is a tennis match pitting Halo soldiers and the WoW wizards and dwarfs! ODD is a man who sells panties at Daten City, only to consume musky aftereffects of ghosts who shit themselves to sleep! …unless they wanted to eat at TGIF's… they loved that place.  
THIS isn't ODD, Mayura! THIS… is a mystery…

**XXXXX**

Atop a building, Seina was viewing from the roof, as she spots a person from the window. She then prepares her hand and aimed at the person. It was a man in a business suit, in curly black hair, and badly drawn.

_Hiro Nohara from "Crayon Shin-Chan"_

Seina giggled, as she charged up, "Hiro dies first… then Mitzi… Flat-chested women, who want big boobs GETS NO **RESPECT!**"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**She kills Hiro and goes after Mitzi, who is in her house. She whispered to the audience, "Shh…"

She then stepped inside her house, and Mitzi Nohara, from inside, called out, "Hiro? You're home?"

Seina locked the door.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Richard and Mayura were at the Nohara residence, as Mitzi was already charred into bits by Seina, as they were around a crime scene, surrounded by police tape. However, they didn't know it was her, at the time.

(Richard): So. What was it?

(Mayura): Big crowd. Call me _Hot Percival Masturbator, _but I think the killer is still here. Victim's name: Mitzi Nohara; and no one gives a shit about her and her dreams of big boobs.

(Richard): Middle-aged women are like that. So, are you thinking it's a murder?

(Mayura): Her chest was torn open, like a phone book from 1997… You think she can get augmentations like that? My guess is that she can burn her chest and p(BEEP) through the _inside _of her body, and now they're here to see if it worked. But where?

(Seina appeared from behind Mayura)

(Mayura): Oh. Hi, Sein-.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**Mayura avoided the blasts, as she ran after Seina, who leapt off. Mayura was shocked, seeing Seina's godlike powers, in action.

"NO!" She cried, "I can't let her get away!"

She leapt upwards, in superpower fashion, and then landed on the roof of a tall building, with great power, leaving a small crater to the ceiling. Mayura gasped, "What the WHA?"

Seina, from far away, called out, "Accept your fate, Mayura! Embrace who you are!"

She grabbed Mayura, by the neck, and tossed her off the building, sending her to her death. But as she went closer to her doom, she flipped backwards, and landed on her feet. Richard asked if she was okay. Mayura replied, "Yes. But I have a feeling that this case has been made _personal_."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile…

(Seina pins down Motsu and Shimichi, from _Negima!?_, as she was demonic)

(Motsu): NO! DON'T KILL US!

(Seina): I warned you not to piss me off, turning Negi into an animal… NOW DIE!  
**SEINA SAYS… DIE FOREVER-!**

**WHAM!  
**(Mayura kicks Seina to the wall)

(Mayura aims her gun at Seina)

(Mayura): Alright, bitch! I want answers! What did you mean by _"Embrace who I am_"?

Seina smirked, as Mayura got a radio signal, while a police helicopter light shone at them, "Hey, Ichikawa… We got you covered. I think have info on your friend, Katsura."

Mayura called back, "What do I know? Any news on her? WHO IS THIS GUY, BOBBY?"

Bobby replied back, "There was a witness. He knew her from the Best Student Council… and she was hired by a man…"

"What man?"

"A guy in a beard stubble and-. Wait."

Mayura remembered that it was Miz-K Takase, the man who created 100 fan fics. She cringed, "No…"

Seina flew off, as Mayura growled in anger. Seina whispered, "You have much to learn, my friend… We'll meet again… and soon, we shall embrace your power…"

_Of course, I'd tell you more, but I'd use up all the time I have. Mayura didn't remember anymore… but it's for the best. I was just funning her._

* * *

The crowd applauded, as Seina blushed in embarrassment, "Well, guys, that's how it started… and for me, it was the beginning of my life… as a girl that dies, continuously. I'm the _Kenny McCormick _of fan fics. Thankfully, out of the 100 fanfics… I died _five _times. That's like 5% of the stories. In any case, working with Miz-K and the others was a dream… especially the roles I appeared in, during the Best Student Council stories. Any kind of genre, I can add myself into. Luckily, there are NO robot stories of me and Mayura dating… But we have some sort of plan for a MAH-Yura fic. It's like Mario, but it's MAH-Yura. She'll jump on Goombas and save Rino Rando, who acts as the Princess. But it's more of an 8-bit fan fic."

A picture of Mayura, in Mario's uniform, was drawn, along with Seina, who was dressed as Luigi.

Mario huffed, "It's been one of those days."

Seina continued to talk, "Now, I know what you're asking… You see, about this Steven Cooke thing I had… Yes, we dated, and NO, it wasn't because of a bet. Before that, we dated, but he broke up with me, after he questioned my ways of being covert and secretive… The way we were supposed to have this whole _"dumped over a bet_" was worse than _"dumped over a text message_". Sorry, Wyatt… and sorry, Fandango… Anyway, it was all acting, and Steven and I are good friends."

Steven C huffed, "Fuck you, liar."

Seina said, as she continued, "But seeing that I was Miyagami's vessel in the Jinguji camp, it was sad to see Kanade Jinguji become a giant robot monster… hence it was her final role… before she went in the injury reserve. But who knows when she'll return. Asahi did give her flowers to her, since she, in her form, Mech-Asahi, was the one that ended her. After that battle with her, on the island, Kanade was severely injured. After that huge power, her body was torn apart, and she broke her neck, during Season 5's shooting. Kanade never spoke, since then, but deep down, she told me, secretly… she forgives Miz-K… and everybody. Kanade Jinguji isn't a bad woman, per se. She's not relatively evil. She sometimes care for Rino Rando, like she was a relative to her, and well, happy that Kanade approves of her and Jude Lizowski's dating. Sayuri, on the other hand… kind of weird."

They laughed, as Sayuri blushed again. Seina resumed, "And, well, being in Gang fics, including the somewhat engagement to Kandy, Steven Cooke is still my favorite man of the fics… even through excitement, passion, drama, and heroism. In fact, one day, Steven Cooke will save me… one day… in a future fic. I still admire him, either way."

She bowed, as she turned her attention towards Miz-K, "Anyways, Miz-K, please stop killing me… and hopefully, if you ran out of ideas, you come see me. And also, enclosing, I'll thank you not to make me cannon fodder to the groups. So, thanks for the stories, and let's strive for 200, one day, and come back again, real soon."

They cheered, as Seina pranced off to her seat. Steven C huffed, "She is such a pervert."

Seina smirked, as she heard it, "Well, at least I'm not robotic. I'm more of well-stable, unlike Honest Injun."

He asked, "Why's that?"

She replied, "Because… She keeps your wigwam."

**SPLAT!  
**Seina got hit with a pie, again. She griped, "I'm gonna scalp ya good, Geronimo!"

**SPLUT!  
**Seina moaned, "Call me Pocahontas…"

**SPLAT!  
**She sobbed, "ENOUGH ALREADY! I'm not some Indian Giver!"

**SPLAT!  
**She cried, as she was covered in whipped cream. Steven C barked, "Okay, Steven Cooke is _tired _of the cream pie gag."

* * *

The Chibi Tenma Bunny walked backstage, as she viewed the mysterious person in the hood. The mini rabbit saw a faint look on her face and said, "Oh, dear!"

She ran off, heading to the podium, as she went inside the podium, where the box is. She then examined the box, "_Bomb status – Class D Bomb; ACME-style – detonation trigger for explosive: voice-activated for Miz-K Takase; code phrase: "What can YOU say?"; threat level: HIGH…"_

She beeped, "She's going to kill him! When Miz-K steps onto the podium, I'll disable the bomb, and make sure that he doesn't find out. But me likey ACME bombs! Anything you say, I'll listen, Honey~!"

She fiddled with the bomb, as the mysterious woman, as the Chibi-Tenma stated, waited for Haruka's turn. She adjusted her bandana and said, "Well, it's my turn, now~!"

She pranced in, as the woman in the hood cackled, "Seven down, one to go… And do it fast… I grow bored of this stalling… But then again, have your final eulogies, before BOOM TIME."

She snickered, as her mouth shown, laughing with an evil grin. Who was she, and why is she planning to kill Miz-K?

* * *

A masked man in a dark red mask, was in an office, as he addressed to a man in a blue polo shirt and khakis. The man was in a black business suit, as he was pissed off.

He bellowed, "YOU FOOL! I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE! **_I WILL HAVE MY _**security to escort you out of the building, by 5. You're fired… for being mediocre."

The man then moaned, feeling uneasy. He said, "Ah… … … …Shit."


	4. Final Part

Before Haruka gets a turn, the video showed of Miz-K's career, during the 2012-current era.

Mario narrated, "It's been one of those days. Miz-K Takase is known to make many hit stories, including _Miyazawa & May, Maiden for Hire, _and _Miranda's Adventure_. But do not take our word for it. We had the other co-stars experienced what it was like, before the birth of the popular stories, during the beginning of the year that was the _worst possible year_…"

**_Miz-K's Comeback – Late 2012-present_**

(Dawn was in the chair, being interviewed)

(Dawn): It was the start of the _Pokémon Mecha Trifecta_, and we did the _Jenny/Joy WPCA Mystery_. Of course, the idea was thought up by Brock, who created the idea of having multiple Officer Jennies and Nurse Joys. So, after we did shooting for all 3 stories, I went ahead to the Main Robotics Company in Saffron City, and decided to create a Dawn Robot, complete with cute characteristics and catchphrases. You could say she speaks in 10 languages, _"No need to worry"_.

Dawn, in her lab coat, was by a prone adult Dawn Robot, about to be energized, connected by chrome wires. She then fluffed her long hair and snickered, "Yes… Finally, after playing an adult robot… and a helper robot that went haywire… I can relive the dream~!"

The machines turned on, as Dawn cackled evilly, seeing the robot being charged up, filling its battery to MAX Level. The Adult Robot glowed in a bright white hue, as Dawn was surrounded by the light and electric waves, flowing in the robot's body. Dawn looked away, avoiding the blinding light.

Minutes later, the Dawn Robot was finished, as she sat up. The real Dawn, with her hair frizzed and in a shape of a porcupine, looking like it was fizzled in electricity, was in awe, as the robot spoke to her.

"Master… No need to worry. I am alive…" she spoke in a deep voice, much like Dawn's.

Dawn cheered, as she was happy, "YES! SHE'S ALIVE! **ALI—AAAAAAAAAAH! MY HAIR!**"

She realized that, until now, after she relished in her creation, who had perfect hair, without being ruined, whatsoever.

(Dawn, narrating): It took me days to reshape my hair… but the Dawn Androids in WPCA, _my_ robots, were expert hairdressers. It lasted hours to reshape my hair.

(Dawn, at the room, was being pampered by the robots of her)

(Dawn): It's times like this that I'm _glad _I left the anime series… but remained a character to guest with Iris… By the way, Iris is plucky, but playing as a robot was something she _wouldn't _do. But then again, Cilan loved the idea…  
Wuss…

**XXXXX**

(Mai Otsuka was in her uniform, holding her Mai Wand)

(Mai): The start of 2013 was big for Maidens for Hire. It was an idea I envisaged, for a prototype Mai Magical Maiden. And we _did _do one, as a test.

(Mai, in her Magical Mai attire, posed in a photo shoot, in robotic poses)

(Mai, narrating): While there was talk of continuing the Maiden Universe stories, I was the one to help out. And Harima, Eri, Tennouji, and Megumi had to appear, as well. Tsumugi was like, "Hey, don't leave me hanging!" And the rest was history.

Mai was standing in place, doing a magical spell, in her Magical Mai pink outfit. She waved her wand and swung around. She did a spell, as she pointed upward.

"_Mai Maiden Magical Spell! _Now, time to fail, evildoers! My Mai-! My Mai-! Mai-! Mai-!"

Mai started to malfunction, even though she is pretending that she's a robot. Mai kept beeping and glitching, until the director shouted, "CUT!"

Mai kept shaking, as the director asked, "Miss Otsuka? Uh, Miss Otsuka?!"

(Back to the interview room, Mai was giggling)

(Mai): Yeah, it _was _in the script, but I overdid it. And the idea of making me a robot was Megumi's idea. Plus, Nishimoto was banned from the story, after what he's done to Miko Maiden, years ago. Plus, I really don't care what happens to me, now. I can perfectly say that I'm doing-.  
**Whrrrrrrr…  
**fiiiiiiiii…

(Mai shuts down, bowing forward, smoking from her back)

(Interviewer): Uh, Miss Otsuka? Miss Otsuka? Oh, boy… Someone call a repairman…

**XXXXX**

(Panty and Stocking were in the interview room)

(Panty): The fuck you say? What was our best role in the 100 fanfics? Well, The Gang, of course… We had some time, and we had to team with those Demon Whores…

(Stocking): The thing is, when we joined this spin-off, we wanted something big. After an appearance in Season 4, we were recruited by Miz-K, after a ghost battle we had.

(Flashback to Panty and Stocking, fighting ghosts from Pac-Man)

Panty fires bullets at the video game ghosts, as Stocking slashed them in half. The ghosts died, leaving only their eyebrows. Panty huffed, "Goddamn, bra! These pricks never learn!"

Stocking replied, "No shit! Them is some bad ghosts!"

The ghosts returned, as Stocking continued to slash withher stocking sword, _Stripe_. The ghosts continued to flee, by the eyeballs, as Panty snapped, "What the fuck? How many more of these fuckheads will it take to satisfy our spending spree?"

(Panty, narrating): It lasted all night… ALL FUCKING NIGHT! And all we got was tokens from Namco, whatever that is… NO Heaven Coins, NO funds, NOTHING!

(Stocking): And Garter just scolded us, saying that we cannot waste energy from fucking pixels. I'm glad we don't play video games… EVER!

(Panty): Geek Boy, on the other hand… He plays dating sims…

(The Angels laugh)

**XXXXX**

(Eimi Ohba was in the chair)

(Eimi): The great Eimi was responsible for selling out Doujinshi in Comic Party, but she, along with Panda, Aya, and others… we debuted the _Tales of the Bizarre _series. Not that I cared, but Eimi was _victim #2_. Uh, Hot Spring Panda was #1… unfortunately…

Eimi and Yuu were talking ideas for the opener of Tales of the Bizarre.

_Setting: August 2013_

Yuu responded, "Let's see… Mizuki and Reiko have a story set for the series' first batch. Now, we need to pick which one we'll try…"

Eimi asked, "Hey, I know! Can we do a Twilight Zone parody?"

Yuu asked, "What do you have in mind? Do you have some sort of favorite episode?"

Eimi smiled, "Well, to be quite frank, I have a lot of faves… like the episode where the dummy was evil, and he made the ventriloquist insane, thinking he's crazy… Beauty…

Yuu added, "Oh, what about _"Eye of the Beholder"_, with the woman who had bandages, and she ended up with a beautiful face, and the others with ugly faces?"

"I know. And then, there was this boy that sent people away to the cornfield, after they made bad thoughts about him? Ron Howard!"

"Bill Mumy. Mumy later did a sequel, in that failed _second revival_. But it was great. OH! And then there was that episode, with the masks in Madri Gras, and four people turned ugly, after the old man died, saying that they were greedy of being rich, taking his entire estate? Pure karma…"

"You Hot Spring Pandas know what to pick. My personal favorite was the classic Maple Street episode. That was a crazy bunch, thinking it was all blaming and going crazy, thinking it was aliens or terrorists… Yes, I saw the reboot episode… and it sucked. The original was better."

Yuu smirked and said, "I liked the episode, which the mobster was shot and killed, and he was sent to Heaven, getting everything he wants, but it turns out he was in Hell."

Eimi laughed, "Oh, yeah! Awesome!"

(Eimi): Of course, the other co-stars said that they had favorites. Mizuki said her favorite was the episode in which a robot baseball pitcher was created, but was given a heart, after being found out… Reiko's favorite episode was when a woman was revealed to be a mannequin, and she was back at the department store… Aya's favorite was the Willoughby episode… in which the man had been stressed that he stopped at Willoughby… Subaru's favorite was the stopwatch episode… Chisa's favorite was the episode where there was a printing machine that tells the future, and lead to disaster… OH! And Asahi's was-.

**_NOTE: _**_For the record, Eimi's interview lasted longer than expected. This was cut short, right here, after 5 hours of interviewing._

**XXXXX**

(Wataru Minakami was being interviewed)

(Wataru): Since _Sister Princess_ was shown, in Miz-K's interest, it was time to launch the fanfics of us to the world. Rinrin had this idea of a what-if… and that what-if was if all my sisters were robots, like her Mecha Rinrin and Proto-Robo. Of course…

Wataru confronts a director, who was an old man, in gray hair and a mustache, as he said to Wataru, in the studio, "Miss Rinrin is busy, so I'll be happy to show you the pointers on the movie…"

Wataru gasped, "JEEVES?!"

"Do forgive me, Mister Minakami, but I'm the director for these screen tests."

"Screen tests?"

Rinrin smiled, as she appeared, "Hey, Bro! Glad you made it! I was busy with the final touches…"

Wataru giggled, "Final touches?"

She showed him a robot version of Karen, complete with long hair and her school uniform. He gasped, "A Mecha Karen?!"

"This will be a test subject for a screening. Bro, you and Mecha Karen will act out a scene, in the script. You only need one line, and she'll do the rest. She'll act as the real Karen, but as an exact replica and duplicate. Don't worry. Pretend that she is _really _her."

"Yeah, but… Is this even right?"

"Trust me, Bro. I'm positive."

She sat down, as the director called, "And… action!"

Proto-Robo clapped the Clapperboard, as Wataru said his line, "Hello. You look beautiful, today…"

The Karen robot smiled and said, "Oh, Big Brother. I'm so happy for you to say that…"

She hugged him, as she said, "You know, all I wanted was to spend my time with my Big Brother, hoping for a vast memory that we'll have. And thankfully… everything will be okay… because I have you…"

Wataru petted her and said, "I hope so, Karen…"

"CUT!" Rinrin shouted, "PERFECT!"

Wataru smiled, "How was it?"

Karen powered down, as Rinrin said, "Beautiful! And Mecha Karen responded to your words. By the way, nice ad-lib in the end."

He replied, "Well, I had to compliment her words…"

The director then said, "Excuse me, but we have more film to spare. Perhaps we should do more."

Wataru said, as Rinrin wheeled Karen away, in a wheelbarrow, "Oh, sure… But, why so much?"

Rinrin smiled, "Don't worry. Next, we'll do Mecha Sakuya's turn… Lovely to try it out, huh, Bro?"

Wataru gasped, "A Sakuya Robot?! Rinrin… uh…"

He asked, "Forgive me for asking, but how many screen tests are we doing?"

Rinrin replied, "We have enough film to do all 12. I didn't have time to make a Mamimi Robot… but she refused to make me fulfill that request, for some reason. Don't worry, Bro. 11 more Mecha Sisters and we'll be finished. We'll do Sakuya, then Kaho, Hina, Mamoru, Haruka, Shirayuki…"

Wataru gasped, as he was shocked, "_Twelve _screen tests?! It can't be true!"

(Wataru, narrating): The screen tests went well, with each robot of my sister acting _exactly_ like their counterpart. It went okay, expect for Mecha Rinrin. She didn't speak. That was a problem. So, Rinrin asked me for financial aid… like always. And that was when, later, we did _Mecha Sister_. And the rest… was a nightmare gone awry, which was a very sweet story. Rinrin and I just finished _Mecha Sister II _and _The Light Music Squad_, as we are still at work, making excitement. And we even had Rinrin install voice chips for the Mecha Rinrins. She even co-signed to _Maidens for Hire _and _Mann Co._, to build replica robot versions of Mecha Rinrin, complete with its own voice and abilities. Of course, it cost me a lot of financial aid, just to produce them.

(Wataru): For me, I'm happy to have 12 robot sisters with me, but I'm better off with the original 13 sisters. Let's face it – I've seen Mecha Rinrin perform… and I hope Rinrin does her best to fix her, meaning the original Mecha Rinrin. And, to add, you can't replace originality with machines, now can you?

**XXXXX**

(Yui Hirasawa was being interviewed)

(Yui): Golden Week was on the horizon, for we were ready to go on tour. And before the New Year came, we had this wicked idea of becoming superheroes. Mio didn't like the idea, but she went with it… something about panties and such. Azu-Nyan suggested that we'd have shorts under our skirts, to avoid embarrassment. I like it! NO panty shots! And after that, we posed for the superhero costumes that Miss Yamanaka made for us… Not me, however, I picked my own costume.

Yui was dressed in a blue superhero costume, in a red mask, tights, and cape. She cheered in a Superman pose, "I AM YUI-CHANMAN – DEFENDER OF GOOD AND HELPER TO ALL!"

Mio snuffed, "Yui, what are you doing?"

Yui said, "Oh, this? I wanted to dress up like a superhero, since we plan on a superhero/rock band story."

Ritsu replied, "Not to be rude, but that costume looks ridiculous."

Yui pouted, "Aw, no fair…"

Mio held up a fluffy blouse and said, "How about this for my costume? After all, we _did _perform _Fuwa Fuwa Time_, our first song together."

Mugi smiled, "Good memories…"

Yui asked, "You know, Mugi-Chan, you should create a heroic costume, based on your eyebrows…"

Mugi asked, "Huh? What is it about my eyebrows?"

"They're huge-!"

Mio interrupted, "Huge… ly… adorable! Maybe you can-."

Mugi said, "Oh, I don't mind it. After all, it kind of looks like cute pickles."

Yui and Ritsu gasped, as Yui shivered, "Never mind…"

She turned to Azusa and said, "Oh, Azu-Nyan, I know the perfect-!"

Azusa was in her cat ears, as she said, in a blunt tone, "I _knew _you were going to try something, senpai…"

Mio gasped, "Whoa! She knew already?"

(Yui, smiling): Ah… Azu-Nyan looked like an adorable kitten hero. But that is why we became the _Light Music Squad! _And we will fight to save the day, have tea, and even practice, at the same time!

(Yui sighs in regret)

(Yui): Maybe Ui wouldn't bug me about adding _her _to the stories… She was happy for me, saying she wants in… But I'm cool~! Ui-Chan, please wait up!

**XXXXX**

(Nodoka Miyazaki was in the interview room)

(Nodoka): Tales of the Bizarre reached another season, and Miz-K told us to make every one of us girls as victims. We didn't know what, but beforehand, I had to experience what it was like… as a mannequin. The story idea was to be wax statues in a haunted museum, and…

Nodoka was in a store window, posing in a pink and white sequin gown. The girls of 3-A watched on, as they were amazed and in admiration by her. Ayaka was pouting in jealously, "That should be ME! I mean, why do they fawn over her?"

Yue said, "She is considered one of the popular _Negima _characters, and the story we're doing is a dramatic museum fic… with us as display dummies."

Haruna barked, "Idiot! Don't spoil it for her!"

Some of the girls flashed pictures of the still Nodoka, as she was immovable and motionless, trying not to flinch, posing in a cute pose, with her right hand on her waist and her left arm out. Everyone in the school was happy that they posted it on the web, as a preview of their first work.

(Nodoka): By then, I had to stay stiff and rigid for one whole hour, until it was Ayaka's turn, followed by Setsuna and Konoka, then Haruna, then Asuna, and finally Makie. Of course, Professor Negi said that we do not need to take all night, preparing for the story. So, we stopped, for the moment, and continued on, four to six girls a day. Zazie, for some reason, didn't participate.  
Chachamaru, on the other hand, was perfect as a mannequin…

That night, Chachamaru was plugged in, posing in a sultry position, in her maid outfit. Evangeline posed by her, in her dark purple evening gown, posing like she's blowing a kiss to the people.

"Master, is it necessary to be a mannequin, too?" Chachamaru asked, without moving her mouth.

Evangeline whispered, without moving her lips, "Quiet, robot. I'm trying to become the next vampire statue."

* * *

Mario continued, "By then, it was considered the _comeback _year for Miz-K, as he produced numerous fan fics and newcomers to each fic. And this is where it all ends. Miz-K stops at 100, and will make another one hundred, once this party is over. Miz-K Takase has stopped writing, for the moment, as for this special occasion."

Luigi said, "In fact, one person was considered the mascot of Miz-K's popular fanfics, including her role as a Maiden for Hire child, multiple clones, and the _Chosen One_."

Mario introduced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the co-star of _The MIS-Adventures of Miyazawa & May_… the one and only, Haruka!"

May appeared, as she bowed to the crowd, who were applauding, very loudly. She smiled and said, "Thank you. Thank you… Everyone…"

May shivered, "Now or never…"

She waved to the crowd and said, "It's an honor to be here, since I'm in a lot of fanfics, including Yuki and I's own fic. On a serious note, Yuki and I have been blessed with this honor, since we appeared in ALL of the _Yuki-Haruka-Verse _stories, including a cameo in _The Gang – IN-COLOR_. That's coming up. But hey, at least I'm not going to sing in this one. I'm fragile in my windpipes."

They laughed, as Haruka continued, "I loved being a mascot for the fanfics. However, I'm not considered a popular character in Pokémon, likewise Kasumi, Hikari, Iris, and those newcomers in the X/Y series. But I can be X and Y, too. I'm an X-cast member, and Y is that? I'm Haruka, baby!"

They laughed, as Haruka continued on, "Yes, yes. That was funny. My favorite moment in the fanfics was… well, when I became that Children for Care robot daughter for Mom and Dad. It was a wonderful moment, since I had a Maiden for Hire that resembles Yuki, but… But I didn't like how it ended, seeing that we were making drama, other than comedy. But playing as her daughter's Maiden was awesome, more than pretending to be a Maiden. Sadly, not my best work as a robot maid… I'm still working on some stuff… despite that _Pleasure Mode _was sickening. Forgive me, Yomi-Chan…  
Anyway, worst moment out of it was in the _Service with a Smile _fic, again, when I was yelling at my mother… and it hurt me so. After the deactivation scene, I was crying that I yelled at Mom, for the reason of acting… and it felt awful. Luckily, Mom comforted me, along with Yuki, in her Maiden outfit. She told me that it's okay. It was just acting, and what I said to Mom was just playing, despite that it was rude. I still have the emotional scars from that moment…"

She smiled, "But _que sera, sera… _It never stops me. I'm usually a chipper girl. The hardest part in _Miyazawa & May _was the double roles, as myself and April. You see, playing dual roles was a challenge. One side of me was a gloomy girl, like emo or Goth, and she likes Ghost Pokémon. On another side of me, well… there's me… cute, chipper, and with an appetite the size of Indiana. I would say Alaska, but my gut isn't _that _big."

They laughed, as May continued, "Well, seeing that I was a fan favorite, and I have an autographed photo of me and Hikari, since our rise to the top of the fanfiction world, and we were sitting pretty, things seemed okay for me, since I'm a cute girl. While my days of being Top Coordinator are still moving along, hoping to be on top, I can't stop being an actor. In fact, Luke and Iris were nice enough to let me see Satoshi and Cilan perform in two movies, with Satoshi as the star. Whoever said that B-list stars can't act? Not me. If Harley were here, though, I'D SMACK HIM RIGHT WHERE IT HURTS! But that's the other me, talking. Deep down, I'm a normal girl, like everybody else. Now, I'm sure that you guys know how Yuki and I first met, other than the first chapter of _Miyazawa & May_. Funny story, though. Yuki and I first met, during the shooting of a special movie with her friends, Sawada, Sena, and Izawa… And they were doing some sort of sci-fi epic, similar to _Steel Snow_, which was a play Miss Sawada told me about… And I had a talk about the epic play that Yuki made. However, we were planning it, but there were issues… namely costumes, writing, music soundtrack, and even the occasional acting situation. Yuki, Tsubasa-chan, and Miss Izawa were a 3-person show, and I figured that we needed more than three people to act. And since we have a variety of cast members in the _Yuki-Haruka-verse_, I figured we do casting. But Miss Sawada said "Yes, we could, but they have to approve of making it very impressive and unique, like before, but with a taste of Yuki and I's own flavor. Yuki said, "No, I think we'll just stick to the original story", and I said "YEAH! ME, TOO!" And that was it. Of course, we're still casting and writing the roles for each character… including me… I'm going to be an android, again."

She winked, as the audience laughed, "Kidding~! Anyway, it's merely a small act to try, but I promise that Yuki will act again. After all, she's perfect for the role of the Doctor, Ren Crawford, except, we wanted to make a change, and make Ren a girl, instead of a boy. But Yuki said that her flat chest is the reason why she switched genders. Yuki! BAD!"

She scolded, as Yukino Miyazawa sighed in disdain, "Why me? Even in this fic, she scolds me, like I'm a child."

Arima laughed, "Oh, she's being honest. You and Haruka were the best duo of the story."

May continued, as the audience laughed, "But deep down, I had a lot of fun, playing the hero, the villain, the antihero, the possible cameo, the guest star, and even in the _Mecha Trifecta_. My greatest moment I'll never forget is the battle with Tohru Honda. And Tohru, if Cucumber says so, you and I will have a Round 3."

They applauded, as Tohru blushed, "Haruka…"

May bowed, as she concluded, "Finally, I have one last thing to say to all the Miz-K fans out there… We reached the big time, and we're going to go out with a BANG! So, what do you say, people? 200 fan fics?"

They cheered, "YEAH!"

May hollered back, "YOU HEAR THAT! TWO HUNDRED!"

She raised her hands and called out, "LET'S MAKE MIZ-K'S MOMENT A SHINING LIGHT IN HIS CAREER!"

They cheered wildly, as May calmed down, leaving the stage. She smiled and said, "Well, thanks, anyway, and I'll see you next season~!"

She pranced to her chair, as Mario and Luigi applauded. Luigi asked, "And now, Mario, how do we close the show, with a surprise?"

Mario said, "Leave it to me. And now, we shall feast for dessert, before we prepare to take the stage."

A rolling tray of cakes and pies appeared in the room, as everyone was lining up.

Meanwhile, outside, Cucumber called to Mike, as they walked together, "Hey, Mike, listen. Someone is going to kill Miz-K, and I want you to make sure that the place and stage is guarded."

Mike said, "Sounds cool. But how do I know that you aren't lying?"

Cucumber smirked, "Oh, I met a friend. He, Sam, and Mickey are examining the room, but got caught up by some Mecha Rinrins. We fought them off, though."

"That's good. I'll get on it. By the way, The Gang is the next performance, followed by you, giving that speech to Miz-K. I'd prepare it, if I were you."

Mike left, as Cucumber groaned, "Oh, fuck… I forgot…"

_We took too long, finding the perp, that we forgot about the speech._

**_AW, MAN! We're so fired!_**

_NO! HE gets fired. We don't. We're nothing more than voices in his head._

"Hey, relax! It's cool! I think our little time together got me inspired…"

_Really…_

**_You got fifteen minutes left! You're about to fall on your ass, if Miz-K isn't impressed!_**

"Dude, come on! In life, when you go on the stage, you _improvise_. I think our little adventure has taught me a new lease in life. All that is left is Miz-K Takase's speech… and then…"

He stepped in the building, as the mysterious woman smiled, "Good… GOOD! The Gang has yet to perform, and after dessert, it's time for the MAIN EVENT!"

She removed her hood and hid in the shadows, combing her long hair. She cackled, "YES! VENGEANCE IS FINALLY MINE!"

She laughed evilly, as she hid in the dark shadows.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, the BattleVan was still stuck in traffic, as Mizuki sobbed in sadness, "Well… That's it… We'll never make it. Scarlet and Percival hates us, now… We let The Gang down."

Heather asked, "Uh, may I make a suggestion?"

Mizuki said, "Shoot."

Heather stated, "Shouldn't we just _fly _there?"

Mizuki and Peter gasped, as he asked, "WAIT! Why didn't we think of that, before?"

Heather giggled, "Don't look at _me~!_"

Mizuki pressed the red button, as the van sprouted wings. She said, "GREAT! Now, hang on, guys! It'll be fast pace flying, but we'll make it! We got a whole 20 minutes to get there!"

The BattleVan flew off, as Mizuki pinpointed the radar. She said, "We have an estimate 20 to 30 minutes to get there, via the sky. Remember, do not fly too high, or we'll get caught."

Peter saluted, "Aye-aye, babe!"

The BattleVan flew to the night sky, as they went passed the _Dippin Pockets Hotel._ Inside, Mickey discovered a discovery. He found blueprints of a small Class D bomb, from the _ACME Explosions Factory_, and said that it was signed to Tai Kamiya. Mickey said, "It could be a connection…"

Sam asked, "So, Tai wouldn't kill Miz-K. He was killed off by Matt Ishida, during _Tales of the Bizarre_."

Mickey growled, "Damn. And we need to repair this woman's vibrator, only as a nullifier to the bomb!"

"Disabler."

"Whatever! _YOU _do it!"

Sam huffed, "No. I do _maaaaaaagic_~! But maybe I can use the clue of the ACME blueprints and the vibrator, and find out who was responsible for this catastrophe!"

He did a spell and said:  
_Fists of cash and slings of hash  
Who is the jerk that did all the work?  
Maaaaaagic~!_

The blueprints glowed, as it said on the bottom, _Look in the back, stupid_. He examined the back and found a signed receipt. Mickey and Sam gasped, "THIS IS-!"

**XXXXX**

Back at the auditorium, The Gang was ready to play, as Steven Cooke went to the microphone, while Farra was in lead guitar, and Asahi was in rhythm guitar. Michelle was in bass, while June was in the drums. Steven N was on the keyboard, as they had a bit of a compromise.

Steven N said, "Well, better than the horns. It'll be nice of my daughter to be a big hit."

Some of the crowd was confused, as Steven C said, "Good day to you all! We're The Gang! And for the next 5 minutes, we're performing our hearts out! Now, you'll notice that there are a couple of changes. Well, Peter, Heather, and Mizuki haven't shown up, but we have the next best thing!"

He introduced the band, "On guitar, the blonde bomber, Farra Stevens-Gaynes!"

Farra did a solo, as Asahi did one, too, as Steven C said, "And on the back-up rhythm guitar, the lovely and talented, Asahi Sakurai~!"

He introduced Michelle, "Replacing Peter Giese, The Gang's _original _bassist, Michelle Nevins!"

Michelle did a bass solo, as Steven C introduced Steven N, "And replacing Mizuki Takase, he is the ONE in the Original Gang Member, my idol, Steven Nevins!"

Steven N did a small chord, as Steven C introduced June, "And replacing Heather Dunn, on drums, she is the _Mini Me Heather, _the cute and wonderful Junebug, Heather's daughter, June Nevins!"

June did a rimshot, as she giggled, "I can't waste it, just yet."

Steven C said, "Now, guys, it's time to put the 100 in 100 percent! Because _I'm _not the leading man in a future _Spiderman Turn Off the Dark_ flop… I'm not the _one _in 21-1… and I'm not the baddest man in the world!"

A guitar note played, as Steven C cried out, "I am… The BETTER MAN!"

June tapped her drumsticks and called, "1! 2! 3! 4!"

The music played, as it was a lively rock and roll tune. Steven C sang on the microphone, with Asahi on back-up vocals.

_(Steven C): Being #1…  
It is not the greatest gift!  
Being second best…  
is nowhere in my standings…_

_It's not how you lose  
it's how you play the game  
I know that is why  
I do not feel any shame…_

_(Steven C & Asahi): I'm better than you!  
It's not an insult or a rip  
(Steven C): It shows that you're better  
because you do not show any lip_

_I am the better man!  
But I cannot gloat about it!  
I am the better man!  
And I don't give a crap about it!_

_Because of me  
I truly know what it's like to win or lose  
And every time I win  
I would try to pick the words I choose_

_(Steven C & Asahi): I'm the better man!  
(Steven C): But I am what I am…_

_(Music continues, as the girls in the crowd cheer on)_

_(Steven C): After the war  
I am victorious  
But as I win  
I give the credit, where credit is due_

_I care for my team  
I care for my friends, and no way!  
No way will I be…  
an uncaring glory hog_

_(Steven C & Asahi): It's my life  
(Steven C): I'm not giving you the words I say  
Because I beat you  
I wanna shake your hand, and make your day_

_(Steven C & Asahi): I am the better man!  
(Farra & Michelle): (Yes, the better man)  
But I cannot gloat about it!  
I am the better man!  
(Yes, the better man)  
And I don't care what you say about it!_

_(Steven C): Because of me  
I truly know that winning isn't everything  
But losing is nothing  
and I chose to be a good sport in anything_

_(Steven C & Asahi): I'm the better man!  
(Steven C): But I am what I am…_

_(Asahi): Yeah, I am what I am…  
(Steven C): Yes, I am…  
(Asahi): Don't get me wrong.  
(Steven C): Yes, I am…_

_(Asahi does a guitar solo, as Farra is annoyed)_

_(Farra performs her own guitar solo, as Asahi nodded)_

_(Both Gang Girls do a duet solo)_

_(The Gang Girls stop, as June does a drum solo)  
(Steven C): _Chip off the old block~!  
_(Steven N): _That's my daughter~!

_(Music continues)_

_(Steven C & Asahi): I am the better man!  
(Farra & Michelle): (Yes, the better man)  
But I cannot gloat about it!  
I am the better man!  
(Yes, you're right I am)  
And I don't give a crap about it!_

_Because of me  
I truly know what it's like to win or lose  
And every time I win  
I would try to pick the words I choose_

_(Steven C & Asahi): I'm the better man!  
(Steven C): But I am what I am…  
(Farra & Michelle): (Yes, the better man)  
(Steven C & Asahi): But I cannot gloat about it!  
(Steven C): WHOOO!  
(Steven C & Asahi): I am the better man!  
(Yes, the better man)  
And I don't care what you say about it!_

_(Steven C): Because of me  
I truly know being good sport is what I am!  
Because I am what I am  
I care if I lose, but that's life, and who's I'm not a sport?_

_(Steven C & Asahi): I'm the better man!  
(Steven C): But I am what I am…_

_(Asahi): Yes, I am what I am…  
(Steven C): WHOOO!  
(Asahi): Yes, you know what I am!  
(Steven C): _ A good sport!

_(Asahi): Yes, I am what I am!  
(Steven C): _I'm no sore loser!  
_(Asahi): Don't get me wrong!  
(Steven C): _I play for the fun of it!

_(Asahi): Yes, I am! Yes, I am!  
Yes, I am what I am!  
Yes, I am! I'm the better man!  
(Steven C): _YOU KNOW ME!

_(Asahi): Yes, I am! Yes, I am!  
Yes, I am what I am!  
(Steven C, while Asahi kept singing): _And lemme tell you  
losing isn't what I do!

But kids, I win, all the time!  
and even though if I lose, I have had a lot of fun!  
YES! Beat me in checkers, tennis, jacks, baseball, video games, hell, even the fun stories by _Mister Miz-K Takase, _I'm still a good sport!  
I don't… NO! I don't act bad! I'm not sore and in a temper, when I lose! I pick myself up, and try, try again! So says Steven Cooke, and, uh, The Gang… But who cares? Win, lose, draw… Win, place, show… You have to have fun!

_(Asahi continues, as Steven C claps to the audience)  
(Steven C & Asahi): Yes, I am what I am!  
(Asahi): Yes, I am…  
(Steven C): I'm the better maaaaaaaaaaan~!  
(Music closes)  
(Music holds, as Steven C holds his right hand up)  
(Steven C): _YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_(Music ends, as Steven C drops his hand, and June slams the cymbals)_

The audience applauded, as Steven C said to the crowd, "Thanks, kids!"

The roars continued, as June laughed, feeling happy. Michelle smiled, as she thought, "Heather… You have such a talented daughter."

Miz-K, moved by the music, then said, "You know… I could use her… for The Gang's _next _fic… Trust me, what can I say?"

The Tenma Chibi Bunny appeared from the podium and said, "Good. All fixed."

She dashed away, as The Gang left the stage. Scarlet applauded, backstage, and said, "THAT WAS AWESOME! You guys were amazing!"

Steven N said, "Scarlet, once you understood The Gang's power of musical talent, you don't want to evade from it. We're like Dethklok, minus the blood and gore."

Farra said, "I'm glad we decided to play _this _song for our new LP."

Steven C smiled, "And for now, Steven Cooke is happy that we didn't louse this gig up. I'm sad to say that the others didn't show up."

Scarlet barked, "They _still _haven't shown?"

Steven N stated, "No need to feel angry, Riley. As the adage goes – _The show must go on_!"

They laughed, as Scarlet quietly murmured, "I don't get it…"

**XXXXX**

Cucumber was all set, as Mario and Luigi finished their talk. Mario said, "We'd like to thank you all for your local expertise. And remember, if you need instructions on how to get home quickly, check out the enclosed instruction book."

A long pause, as Mario paused a bit. Luigi continued, "And now, _you _asked for it."

"We gotta finish the show!"

"And _YOU _will see it first!"

"And remember – where there's smoke in toasters, they pinch back…"

**SOCK!  
**Cucumber shoved them down, as he barked, "Yeah, yeah, nice work, CD-I rejects."

He flipped the middle finger at them, as he said, "AHEM! By the way, that is the _last time _I hired rejects from the PC World to host a gala!"

Bruce and David were on a balcony, as Bruce said, "Good one, bro! That makes the show livelier than ever!"

David jeered, "Are you kidding, it made the show suck, now!"

Bruce said, "Yeah, so? It's still livelier! He increased the _suck_!"

They chortled, as the crowd laughed.

Cucumber smirked, "My baby twin bros… like Statler and Waldorf…"

_Here goes nothing…_

**_You can do it, big guy…_**

Cucumber made his speech, "Friends, OCs, and animated fans, all alike. We are gathered to honor the life of this wonderful man, Miz-K Takase~! The man who made his phrase special, and it became a hashtag to Twitter and Tumblr. But hey, I don't discriminate. Besides, there are a lot of people I'd llike to thank, but this man is simply the man who made it all possible. Without Miz-K, we wouldn't even be here. Without Miz-K, Tomo and Yomi would be stuck in the lesbian marriages, with children… Without Miz-K, Tenma would be lost, choosing a what-if in her beady little head, over who she dates… Without Miz-K, The Gang, Miranda Maynard, and myself wouldn't even be here… and without Miz-K, then YOU readers and you viewers, in their Androids, iPads, small devices, and computers… well, you'd be lost, reading many light written shit."

The crowd laughed, as his serious side moaned, _We're screwed…_

**_NO, WAIT!_**

Miz-K chuckled, as he said, "Wonderful speech, Jerry!"

Cucumber smiled, as he said, "See? Told ya I improvise!"

**_YEAH, LOSER! He improvises!_**

_That guy is batty, but hey, we think like him, so it's natural._

**_Who cares? I love that guy!_**

_Yeah, can we get on with the introduction?_

Cucumber said, "Nuh-uh! I'm not finished! And let me say that with the readers here, watching and reading at home, it is the greatest fan fic collection in the world. Over 100 fics, nearly 400 chapters, over 1,000 ideas, and cranking and shafting over a million words we say, Miz-K Takase is awesome, and we love him for that!"

They applauded, as Cucumber beckoned to him. Miz-K smiled and said, "Thank you, Jerry."

He addressed to the audience, "Well, folks, after 100 fan fics, it is how we ended it. But rest assured, I'm not going anywhere, just yet!"

The woman in the hood spoke, quietly, "Oh, you _will_… to Hell!"

He continued, "There are a lot of people I'd wanna thank, for all the jobs we did. To my lovely wife, Aya Hasebe, to my assistant, Morty, to my intern, Chase and Cubert, to the entire employee staff in _Maidens for Hire_, to the royal King of Argos, down in England, to Shibuya, to Osaka, to all of Japan, and all the world, to my mother and father, and Elvis… who is my dog; passed away, recently. But he's not like Brian Griffin. What a card. Bad idea on Vinnie, though."

He continued to thank people, as the woman laughed, holding her hood, "Thank them all, because you will forever be a memory. 100 fan fics… and you die, thus ending the run… forever… Because the fan fics you did disgust me… Maid Robots, evil heroes, robot sisters, aliens from another planet, a clay girl, romantic cliffhangers, Summer Camp, origin stories, MUSICAL FICS, HORROR STORIES, AND CRAPPY MOCK-UMENTARIES! And don't worry, once you die, Cucumber is next, for he joins you and the rest of the assholes… in HELL! And I will laugh, forever, for I have sought my revenge!"

She removed her hood and showed that she had long strawberry blonde hair in red highlights and with a blue designer blouse with a yellow star on her chest. It was… _Mimi Tachikawa?!_

"You ruined my career, by NOT finishing _"Mimi's Disappearance_", and you put me in a bit story!" Mimi snarled, "I've waited a long time coming, since 2009, to exact my revenge, and NOW… IT'S HAPPENING!"

She cackled demonically, as her face was twisted and demonic, as Miz-K continued to speak.

"And finally, to my idols, Shinichiro _and_ Shinichi Watanabe… And now, before I sweep up my final _Thanks for Reading_, at least for the next 100 fan fics, I have some confessions to make. Over the years, I have (_motions that he drinks beer and vodka_), and did a lot of (_motions that he masturbates a little_), after some (_motions a curve of a sexy girl_), and a lot of casting for (_impersonates reckless driving_), and pleaded to the (_motions a judge, banging on the gavel_) that I (_motions that he does a temper tantrum_)… and I apologize for the charades, but that's mostly true… except for the masturbating part…  
But there was _one _person I consider… the worst decision of my life… which I was ashamed of…"

Mimi gasped, as she asked, "Huh? What the fuck is he talking about? Narue Nanase? Or maybe Mizuki "fat tits" Takase… or maybe-."

Miz-K stated, "There was one girl I casted, and I shunned her, inadvertently, by writing my very first fan fic, in my career. And if she were here, I'd like to say…  
Mimi Tachikawa… I'm sorry…"

The fans went "Awwwwwww…" as Mimi was in tears. The screen showed Mimi's face on the screen, with the words "_We Miss You, Mimi Tachikawa~! TaixMimi forever~!_" Mimi was moved to tears, as she was crying, "Oh, that funny beard stubble of a man…"

Cucumber stated, "And if she were here, we'd wanna welcome her back. But unfortunately, she didn't get the invite I sent her. I was thinking she'd open up about what she's done, after she _disappeared_. In any case, I hope that she shows up, but I guess we were wrong."

Mimi cried out, from backstage, "But I _am _here! I _AM _HERE!"

She appeared, removing her trench coat and hat, and then cried, "WAIT! STOP THIS CELEBRATION! I'm here! I'M BACK!"

The crowd cheered, as Miz-K announced, "Well, shut my mouth and call me fritters! Ladies and gentlemen, my good friend, Mimi Tachikawa~!"

As Mimi waved to the crowd, Jerry got a phone call from Mickey, as he said to him, "Jerry! Bad news, bro! We know who it is! We found the clues, and we-!"

Cucumber answered, "Yeah, that's great, but now is not the right time. It's BOOM time. Stay on the line. I want Bubby to hear this."

Mimi spoke on the podium, as she said, "Well, gosh, I'm so happy to be hear. I wanted to say that I was considered Miz-K's favorite star, but I was shunned, after the mediocre popularity of my debut. But luckily, I wanted to say the stuff off my chest about my disappearance. You see, over the years, I kind of had to work as a playboy model… NOT Playboy Magazine… I meant a popular pin-up girl. And then, I kind of had to work for the airlines in Beverly Hills, and then was transferred to ACME, to work as a factory technician… and that was all it. I even ran for governor of the Digital World, but they said that cooking was my calling. My cooking show with Palmon… a huge success, even though Palmon kept licking the beaters. I mean, it's a long career, hasn't it?"

The fans laughed, as Mimi smiled, "But… what can YOU say, huh?"

The box started to beep, as Miz-K smirked, "Yeah… What can _YOU _say, Tachikawa?"

The bomb beeped rapidly, as Mimi's eyes widened in fear, wincing, "Oh, pooh…"

_Wait, what happened?_

Cucumber asked, "Wait… I'm lost. Did he-?"

**BOOM!  
**The bomb explode, with Mimi caught in the explosion, sending her flying into the air, screaming like a rocket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She was sent flying in the air, heading towards the flying BattleVan. Mizuki said, as she scoped the radar screen, "Uh, oh. We got a bogey coming in. It's coming at 5 meters… 3 meters…"

Peter gasped, "What is it?"

Mizuki was confused, "Was that… a Flying Digidestined?"

**BOOM!  
**Mimi shot at the BattleVan, as the van flew off, spiraling out of control. Mimi plummeted down, back to where she stood, in a massive THUD.

**THUD!  
**Miz-K laughed, "WASN'T THAT AMAZING?"

The crowd was stunned, but loved the excitement. Miz-K said, "And that is why I wanted to end my fan fics… with a BANG!"

The crowd applauded, as Jerry whispered, "Uh, Miz… I'm confused."

Miz-K smirked, "I knew that Mimi was gonna kill me, the whole time. So I had to defuse and modify the bomb, to make it act like _she _deserved the outcome."

_But how?!  
**BUT HOW?!  
**_"But how?!"

The Tenma Bunny appeared from his shirt, as she cheered, "TA-DA! Hi, honey~!"

Cucumber asked, "Uh, who the fuck is that?"

_That's Tenma Tsukamoto, in super deformed mode. And she's a robot._

**_A MINI TENMA BUNNY! UBER-CUTE!_**

Mickey asked, via the phone, "Wait, Miz-K knew from a mobile Tenma Bunny?"

Chibi Tenma giggled, "I fixed up her explosive device~!"

Sam said, "Aw, _we _were gonna tell you that Mimi was going to kill Miz-K!"

"How so, bro?"

"EASY! Her husband, Tai Kamiya, signed the blueprints to an ACME Class D Bomb, in which Mimi signed the receipt for it!"

Miz-K smirked, "Yeah, and indeed a foolish place to leave a receipt, for the action of murder."

_Since when is this bit turned into a mystery fic?_

Cucumber stated, on the phone, "Oh, come now. It's obvious."

**_It is?! How?_**

_You knew it was Mimi Tachikawa, the whole time, too?_

"Yeah!" Cucumber stated, "Besides… She's the _only one_ who can own the only working vibrator, in her age, and kept it for pleasure."

_Ohhhhh… I get it… But how did you know?_

Cucumber smiled, "EASY! Her name was labeled on the handle."

_What an idiot… You can't leave labelled clues._

**_Yeah! Ruins the mystery._**

Miz-K smiled, "Good deductions, guys. And Cucumber, I will spare Mimi, since I feel sorry for her. But she _does _need a hospital visit."

He approached the stage, as Miz-K called to Mimi, "Mimi, listen, you amazed me, doing your closing moments… for that, I'm welcoming you in a future season of _Miyazawa & May_!"

Mimi moaned, as she was in pain, "Gee… … …Thanks."

The EMTs arrived, carrying Mimi away, in a stretcher, as she was covered in soot and blood. She cried in agonizing pain, "Oh, the pain… At least I am happy… I'm back in the stories…"

She fainted, as the crowd cheered on. Aya Hasebe hugged her and gave him a kiss, while Cucumber asked, "So… wait… Was that the end?"

Bubby appeared from the crowd, with the rest of the Holowitz Brothers. He gave him a thumbs-up.  
**DING!  
**Cucumber then said, holding a box of pizza in his hands, "And now, let's have a pizza party! Here to perform our closing songs, once again, _After School Tea Time!_"

The partygoers grabbed some pizza, as the girls of After School Tea Time played their hit song _"Fuwa Fuwa Time"_, while everyone had their pizza. Miz-K congratulated Cucumber, as two men in black spotted him. Miz-K smiled and said, "Well… gotta go."

He ran off, as the two men in black shouted, "HAPPY 100th, YOU STUBBY BASTARD!"

Miz-K cried out, in a distance, "WHAT CAN YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

As Miz-K disappeared in a distance, Peter, Heather, & Mizuki arrived, beaten up and tired. Peter asked, "Hey, guys… What did we miss?"

Asahi smiled, as she said, "Nothing, Peter. We were having a pizza party, in Miz-K's celebration."

Heather sobbed, "Did we miss the party?"

Percival barked, "ALL OF IT! YOU IDIOTS MISSED THE PARTY!"

Steven N roared, "PERCIVAL!"

He said to Heather, as he kissed her, "I'll tell you what we did, while you were gone. The party's not over, until Jerome says it's over."

Mizuki moaned, as she saw Cucumber, with a slice of pepperoni pizza, sitting in the stage, while After School Tea Time continued playing, "Oh, no. Not him again…"

Michelle sighed, "I know… But we are better off. For now, let's party!"

They cheered, "YAY!"

Steven C said, "Hey, Farra… How about one for the road?"

Farra huffed, "Not while I'm having a slice!"

She had a slice of sausage and mushroom pizza. She opened her mouth and was about to eat it, but Steven C said, as he snatched her slice, "YOINK!"

He ran off, jeering, "STEVEN COOKE WINS!"

Farra hollered, "GODDAMN IT, STEVEN!"

She chased after him, as the rest of The Gang, Scarlet, and the Nevins siblings laughed.

"YOU GIVE BACK THAT SLICE! GET YOUR OWN PIZZA!"

"HEY! It wouldn't be Miz-K 100, without you and me, right?"

"I'LL WORRY ABOUT THAT, AFTER I KILL YOU!"

Seina and Mayura gasped, as Seina was relieved, "PHEW! I'm glad I didn't die in this one."

Mayura whispered, "By the way… I poisoned your slice."

"YOU WHAAAAAAAA-?"

She gagged and then collapsed on the table, motionless and dead. Mayura smirked, "I was kidding. It's just bacon and pineapple."

Seina moaned, "That's not funny… I hated Canadian bacon. Who puts bacon in a pizza?"

Mayura giggled, as she did a Jazz Hands motion, "FAKE OUT~!"

She gingerly got up, as Emily turned to June, who was having a cheese slice. She said, "You were amazing, June. You're an awesome drummer, like your Mum."

June smiled, "Thanks. It's the Dunn in me."

They suddenly blushed at each other, and then Emily giggled, "Oh, please. I'm just happy to have you as a friend, since we're daughters of famous mothers."

June said, "Thanks. You wanna join me for a slice?"

Emily sat by her and said, "Sure. Anything for my buddy."

June whispered to herself, "Phew… Glad she didn't kiss me."

Emily thought, "Phew… For a minute, I thought she wanted to hold my hand. I knew she's not the kind of girl."

Archer approached Kandy, as Kandy was admiring the music of After School Tea Time. He called to Kandy, "Kandy! KANDY!"

He screamed, "KANDY!"

Kandy shouted at him, "WHAAAAAAAAT?"

Archer laughed, as he pointed at the stage, "Curry and rice, Kandy Robot."

The girls played _"Curry Nochi Rice_", as Cucumber waved to the 4th wall.

"Seriously, we're done. Roll credits. **_Thanks for reading!_**"

Yui sang the opening lyrics, as it cuts to the night sky, shooting fireworks from atop the auditorium. A figure of Miz-K Takase was in the starry sky, as he winked to the audience (_i.e. you_).

"Farewell, folks. See you in the next 100! Until then…"

He bellowed, "**What can YOU say?**"

He faded away, as the party continued on.

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Written by:  
Peter Giese  
Michelle Nevins_**

**_Produced by:  
Jerome "Cucumber" Holowitz_**

**_Directed by:  
Bubby Nougat_**

**_Starring  
Miz-K Takase_**

**_Executive Producer:  
Miz-K Takase (a.k.a. THE AUTHOR)_**

* * *

Cucumber, in his home, watched the entire story, on TV, as he was amazed.

_The entire fic was merely for show, created by the people that made it possible._

"Holy… shit! THAT WAS **AWESOME**!" He cheered on.

**RING! RING!  
**The telephone rang, as it was Miz-K Takase. He called to his partner.

(Cucumber): Hello? Holowitz residence… Jerry speaking.

(Miz-K): Hey, Cucumber, buddy. Jerry, my main man! Well, we did it! And who would've guessed that Giese and Nevins decided to write the story for us…

(Cucumber): Yeah, who would've thunk it? Not me. I did all the casting and the catering, and it wasn't easy. Mimi Tachikawa wanted work, so I did all that for her.

(Miz-K): That's nice. Anyway, how's Season 6 coming along? I figured we need to up the ante, but by adding MORE new stories. The ball is in our court!

(Cucumber): Ball?!

(Miz-K): Yeah, I'll handle the _Tales of the Bizarre_ and the next _Maiden Universe _story, and you take the _Yuki-Haruka-verse_. How's that? I'm telling you… after that break from writing, by the both of us… we deserve more writing. I never felt so alive! I mean, we spared NO expense, since the story cost us $250 a day… an extra $50 for the rental of the auditorium. Plus, the music was awesome!

(Cucumber): HEY! Miz-K!

(Miz-K): What?

(Cucumber): Get your checkbook ready… I got more plans that will blow you away.

(Miz-K): What?! Please, Jerry, I can handle 100. Don't make me retire, too soon, before 150.

(Cucumber chuckles)

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

* * *

(In a dark room, a man in a black robe, addresses to Seina Katsura)

(The man reveals to be Dent, with a dark red full face mask, who is a zombie)

_Dent is Cucumber's arch-villain that he killed, long ago, in 1999._

(Dent): **_I WILL HAVE MY _**unemployment on YOU, Seina Katsura!

(Seina): Huh?

(Dent, pointing at Seina): You are hereby BANISHED FOREVER from the Council of WeWinForEvil!

(Seina): WHY?

(Dent): Your plan, on Mimi Tachikawa… You failed to kill Miz-K _and_ Cucumber! He knew all about our evil plans, and YOU stood by and watched!

(Seina was confused)

(Seina lets out a smile and giggle)

(Seina): Oops?

* * *

**_Happy 100th fan fics!  
Acknowledged, Miz-K!_**

* * *

**_Special Thanks go out to those who viewed my past 100 fanfics:  
VGAddict  
Zeltrax541  
Liber-T.E.A  
Hwikek  
Theoneandonlykaorin  
SailorMercuryWednesday  
NodokaLover  
Anime Borat  
BlakRein  
Cloud Monteclaro  
Edge S.G. Maverick  
hin247  
leo247  
MisuteriTenshi  
Mr. FanficGuy  
Darkspecter141  
TenshiGirl88  
theangelkneesocks  
Netto Zero  
Hallwings  
Gakupo Camui  
Lazy Eyes Conway  
Hero Entertainment  
Chiyo and Osaka Fan  
animationiscool  
JakeDragon13  
mariofan48  
Screaming Siopao  
CyberchaseLove12  
handymanshipper  
Hi14 x  
moonlightknight  
Lazyman12  
Crystal Weaver  
ThanosofTitan  
UberNimrod  
S. Ganon  
Lillee-chan  
PartyPanda1699  
OneWingedHeron53  
The Jabberwock of OZ  
Skloodzi  
Raider076  
WebMonster  
KJacket  
Konata izumi  
nosleeptillsatan  
stealthmomo  
mgaa  
Luna Goddess of the Night  
MariahForevrr  
rex123  
Rainbowkittyblossomwings  
christopherweeblingjr_**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading~!_**


	5. BONUS Chapter

_(Singer): In the world of drama and surprise…  
(Robotnik): _It's shit!

(Robotnik does a scene, which is unsanitary)

* * *

Cucumber was in his office, as he was having leftover cheese and pineapple pizza, from the party. He turned to the 4th wall and said, "I am Jerry Holowitz… and _this_… is my dinner…"

He smiled and said, "Hey, nice Heavy Weapons Guy impersonation, huh? Anyway, readers, welcome to the "_Miz-K Takase 100__th__ Fan Fic Special's BONUS Chapter Edition"_! This is a special bonus chapter, featuring scenes and deleted scenes from the story you just saw. To make things more interesting, I'd humbly like to apologize to those that own the rights to some of the shit we do. I mean, come on. I dream of being voiced by Nolan North, more than Paul Rugg. The guy's a voice actor's dream, and he did TF2. Anyway, we'll show you what you missed, what you didn't see, and what you were expecting, which is wrong for this site _or_ too raunchy, bloody, violent, and/or confusing. Keeping in mind, we PROMISE to continue the fanfics from writing, including Miss Mimi Tachikawa, who, apparently, is in the SPOILER ALERT Mode! Hint-hint.  
So! Settle back and relax, and watch the special look at the Miz-K 100th Fan Fic party, including deleted scenes, bonus footage, and bloopers. Okay, NO bloopers. It _was _live. Plus, it was nice to see Bubby Nougat in person. By the way, remember _Rocko's Modern Life_? Try figuring out what the name Bubby Nougat came from. The guy's pushing 50, but he's still bursting with flavor. Enjoy, readers, because YOU may not like what you see…  
I mean, _seriously! _YA MISSED IT! Or, you must've skipped a couple of chapters, along the way, which was 4 chapters long, but who the fuck cares? Stay brief. And DON'T keep your hands to yourself! You know what I mean…"

_So funny, I forgot to laugh…_

Cucumber smiled, "Okay, reader. I'm done. Play the BONUS Chapter… … … NOW!"

* * *

**_Miz-K Takase 100_****_th_****_ Fanfic Special  
BONUS Edition_**

* * *

The first scene starts at the party's pre-rituals. Cucumber was busy writing down numerous invites in the mail, writing whose who and what's what.

"Hey, look at me!" He said to the audience, "I'm the first sketch."

He continued writing, as he piled up the invites. One invite toppled down and went into the trashcan. It belonged to a Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog.

In Mobius, a blue spiky hedgehog, in red hi-tops, shivered a bit, saying, "I don't know… It feels like that something bad will happen to me."

He jumped around, hitting Robots, and freeing animals. He halted and gasped, "HUH? Could it be that-?"

A Robot killed him, as he falls to the bottom of the screen, losing a life.

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

The BattleVan stopped at a diner, as Mizuki said, "Well, since we may not make the banquet, how about a snack?"

Peter cheered, "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He dashed out and grabbed all the food from the diner's tables, and even paid for the food. He rushed back in, with boxes of chicken, beef, turkey, and soups. Heather asked, "What? No crackers?"

Peter smiled, "I'll be back in a flash."

He zipped off and grabbed all the food from the convenient store, next door, and said, with his hands full of food, "Put it on The Gang's tab, care of Percival Gaynes."

Mizuki said, "Uh, Percival's not our manager, anymore…"

"Exactly…" He smirked evilly.

Mizuki smiled and said, "Oh. Okay."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

The shadowy figure was waiting in line, as she was in her cowboy hat and long pink hair. She said to the patrons, "Hey, how long before the bomb shop closes? I need a powerful item that needs to blow one up."

One of the customers said, "BONK!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(At Butters' house)

(Stephen Stotch): Butters! You are grounded!

**BANG!  
**(Stephen is shot in the head, dead)

(RED Sniper): DOMINATED, you miniature delinquent!

(Linda): STEPHEN!

(RED Sniper): Ahh, piss.

(Linda, to Butters): YOU'RE GROUNDED, BUTTERS!

**STAB!  
**(Linda is backstabbed by the RED Spy)

(RED Spy): I'm afraid not!

(Butters, freaked out): AH, HAMBURGERS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(Butters run away)

(RED Spy): All in a day's work.

(RED Sniper): Thanks, mate.

(RED Spy): Was there ever any doubt?

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Yui was strumming on her guitar, and suddenly began to swing her arm around, again and again, playing the same chord, wildly. Archer appears, as he yelled, "HEY, BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN! KEEP IT DOWN!"

He rubbed his left ear, and moaned, "Mawp! Mawp, Mawp!"

His tinnitus was acting up, again; even with the quietest sounds, like Yui's Gita.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Archer," she smiled.

He grumbled, "Yeah, don't do that again."

Yui turned on the speaker and hit a power chord. Archer screamed, as the huge vibration hit his ears, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

At the table, Lana Kane was smirking, "HAH! Asshole."

Cyril complained, "Well, Yui did it, first."

"I wasn't talking about her."

"Cheezy Petes!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

The BattleVan parked at a gas station, as Heather put in a tank of Premium Gas. Peter asked her, "You're not using Natural Gas?"

Heather snuffed, "If I wanna fart, I would go see Clarence."

Mizuki said, as she was behind the wheel, "Not too much, now. We cannot afford to lose any more time."

Heather smiled, "I know what I'm doing! You think I'm stupid?"

"Think?" Peter asked.

Heather finished the gas, as Mizuki started the ignition. Heather shouted, as she left to pay the cashier, "NOT SO FAST! You craaaazy, you…"

She huffed off, as Peter smirked, "Nice one, Joe Besser."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Britain was cleaning a chimney, with his mop)

(Britain falls in the chimney, stuck tight)

(Britain, in chimney): OH, Bollocks! Here I am, cleaning the chimney, and in the name of Margret Thatcher's thigh bones, I'm stuck tight! Look at this black soot. Where's Sealand, when you need him? This is so insufferable… I have to get out of this, and quick!

(Britain pulls tightly, but to no avail)

(Britain): I BLAME FRANCE FOR THIS! WHY DIDN'T I TURN DOWN THE MEETING, IF THERE WAS AN EMERGENCY? Wait a tick… Whose chimney is this, and why is it so small?

**BLAM!  
**(A Robot Fist pops out, destroying the chimney)

(Chorus): _Oh, shit!  
Holy shit!_

(A giant chrome robot appears)

(Britain shrieks in horror)

(Seina appears from the door)

(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWER!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**(Seina kills Britain)

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Butters was hiding in his room, as Stephen approaches the door)

(Stephen): BUTTERS! What are you doing?

(Butters): Oh, hi, Dad.

(Stephen): DON'T you "Hi, Dad!" ME! Butters, how many times do I tell you that-?

**BOOM!  
**(Stephen combusts, spontaneously, with a laser)

(Butters): WAAAAAAAGH!

(Above in space, two Konata Izumi clones, from "_Wishful Miyuki-Chan_", were aboard the cockpit)

(Konata Alien 1): Target destroyed, your Excellency.

(The chair turns around, revealing to be Eric Cartman)

(Cartman): Yes… Next target: Kyle. Set a course to Kyle Broflovski's house.

(Konata Alien 2): Yes, sir.

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Clarence prances along a rainbow road)

(Clarence): _La, la, la-la-la-la  
la, la, la-la-la  
laaaa, la, la-la-la-la  
la, la, la-la-la-!_

**THWACK!  
**(A Toad smacks him in the skull with a Red Shell)

(Toad): SHUT UP!

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Ritsu starts playing the drums)

(Ritsu): 1! 2! 3! 4!

(Ritsu hits the toms, as Makie was sent flying out of her chair)

**SMASH!  
**(Makie): AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

(Ritsu): dafuq…

(Mio): What just happened?

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Emmitt was walking down the hallway, as he looked for Mikoto Suo's room. He approached the door, as Mikoto, in her white tank top and panties, woke up from her bed, and yelped, "WHO'S THERE?"

She crept to the door, as Emmitt was trotting along. She shivered, as she trembled, "Panty thief… He came back…"

She stopped breathing and froze in place. Emmitt went past her door, as Mikoto tried to hold her pose, for a long time. After 3 minutes, Emmitt left. Mikoto moved again, as she smiled, "How wonderful… And here I thought that he'd come for my-."

She turned around and froze white. She was shocked to see Emmitt, in her dresser drawer, wearing her bra on his head. He held up a sign that says "_I'm not here for your panties, tonight_".

He then smiled and chirped, "Derp."

Mikoto shrieked in bloody terror, "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!**"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Chichi was outside Gohan's room, angered)

(Chichi): Who does Gohan think he is, running away, after trying to do his homework? I swear to god, I've had it with my husband's training him! At this rate, he'll become a two-bit punk, like him! Seriously, from now on, Gohan is _staying home_, studying all day and all night! No one is going to make a thug out of _my _boy and not become a scholar! I'd like to see Goku sweet talk his way out of this! NO EXCUSES and NO EXCEPTIONS! Gohan needs to STUDY, STUDY, STUD-!

**BLAM!  
**(A robot fist appears, destroying the floor)

(Chorus): _Oh, shit!  
Holy shit!_

(Seina's robot appears again)

(Chichi shrieks in fright)

(Seina appears from the door)

(Seina): Your son needs exercise _and _studying! YOU KNOW _NOTHING _OF GOOD PARENTING!  
**BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL!**

**BOOM!  
**(Seina kills Chichi)

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Mayura approached Kandy, as she asked her, "Hey, robot girl…"

"Yeah?" Kandy asked.

"Do you get your breasts to grow, or are they fake?"

"You mean like through age?"

"Yeah. I mean, you say that your hair grows, after cutting, right?"

"Oh, that. Daddy made me what I am, after Sophie. I am made of delicate hair, which can grow through a special skin substance; even through strands of artificial hair. I am also human-like, since I can laugh, I can cry, and I can even make some witty remarks. Plus, I swear on occasions, whenever I'm mad."

Mayura shivered, "So, in other words… _Bite my tongue_?"

Kandy glared at her, "What do _you _think, _Hot Percival Masturbator_?"

Mayura fell in a THUD, as she sobbed, "Please stop calling me that! I'm not a masturbator!"

Kandy winked, "I was just kidding~!"

Mayura growled, "OH!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Michelle was sitting by Setsuna, as she asked her, "Hey, Setsuna, right? Just concerned, since you are like me… Are you and Konoka-?"

Setsuna replied, holding her sword, "NO! Konoka and I aren't gay!"

Michelle barked, "I wasn't say that you're gay! I meant are you and Konoka tag team partners in wrestling?"

Setsuna said, "Oh, you're thinking of The Usos. No, we're not. But still, try to keep this a secret…"

She whispered to her ear, as Michelle was disgusted. Setsuna blushed completely, as Michelle growled, holding her cellphone up. She called Joanna.

At Miami, Joanna, still with a fever, was waiting for a phone call. She thought, "I wonder if Michi or Sis will call me… Boy, they should tell me what happened at the party, tonight… I wonder why she never visits me, during my illness? Oh, well… At least she'll have a great big party…"

Her phone rang, as Aunt Lana called to her, "Joanna, it's Miss Nevins."

She grabbed the phone, and cheered, "MY MICHI-CHAN~!"

She growled, as she was annoyed, "Huh? Setsuna Sakurazaki? Oh, that's easy… Lesbian, to the very end. Why do you think she is smitten for Konoka Konoe? Why do you ask? Uh-huh? I see… If she says that, quickly, you know she's lying… Now, _don't _call me, until you have news about your friends! I expect pictures from you and your friends, along the way~. Oh… Okay… I hope they'll make it. Oh, and can you tell Emily that I'll be rooting for her?"

Michelle, via phone, grumbled, "What's with you and this Emily bloke?"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Beth approaches Jeric and Ivy, in their strollers, as Beth giggled at them, "Tin! Tin chiren!"

Heather pulled her away, as she scolded, "No, no, Bethany. No need to annoy your cousins. They're very gentle."

Beth whined, "Mommy! Wah duh tin!"

"Huh?"

"Wah dah du-win! Wha-dat?"

"Oh, you mean twins? Well, they are from Farra's tummy, and she had two kids, for some reason. Though, I am not sure who has the musical talent, out of those two."

"You think so, Mom?" June asked, "When this is over, can we test them?"

"You try to annoy them, and you're grounded, young lady!" Heather scolded, "You cannot play music at 1-year old newborns!"

June pouted, "I wasn't…"

Beth laughed, "Brat!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

The BattleVan stopped, as Mizuki growled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Peter asked, "Something wrong?"

Mizuki sobbed, "The engine died down! IT'S NOT FAIR! AND I FIXED IT, TOO!"

Heather asked, "UH, have you tried choking it?"

She pressed the button, as the engine started to sputter and shake. The van started moving again, as Mizuki sighed, "Oh, for heaven's sake… Why didn't you say it, before?"

Heather blushed, as Mizuki said, "Oh… Then disregard my question, then…"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Dan was in his motel, as he got three letters. One was from Chris and Elise. They were on vacation to Pago Pago. And Dan wasn't invited. He then looked at the second letter, which was his electric bill. He grumbled, "Figures. Always the first of the month… Might as well."

The third letter was from _Hub Network_, as he opened it. He was shocked by the letter.

"NO WAY!" He screamed.

_"Dear Dan,  
We regret to inform you that "Dan Vs." has been up for renewal of a third season… but we decided not to, thus we're canning your show. We wish you best of luck on your future endeavors.  
Signed, Hub Network Board of Directors"_

He growled, as he was beet red in anger. "CANCELLED?! ME?! THE FOWL FIENDS OF CORPORATE GLAMOUR!"

He roared to the heavens, at the top of his lungs:  
"**_HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUB NETWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRK!_**"

**_Dan vs.  
Hub Network_**

By the way, Cucumber forgot to invite _him_, too.

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Coach Z was by the piano)

(Coach Z): Hey-ho, it's the Coach Z! It's time for me to play pianner!

(Coach Z hits a key)

(Piano): G.

(Coach Z hits another key)

(Piano): G.

(Coach Z hits another key)

(Piano): It's still a G, moron! It's not gonna change _anything_!

(Coach Z): Oh, yeah? Well, wartch this?

(Coach Z rapidly hits the keys on the piano, with his long arms)

(Coach Z stops)

(Piano): *sigh* You're an ass…

**BLAM!  
**(A huge robot fist appears, destroying the piano)

(Chorus): _Oh, shit!  
Holy shit!_

(Seina's robot appears again)

(Seina appears from the doors)

(Seina suddenly gasps in shock)

(Coach Z's head is impaled with a piece of wood, face-first, killing him)

(Seina, o.s., runs off)

(Chorus): _Oh, shit!_

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Mizuki was sleeping in her seat, as Heather asks Peter, "Hey, Big Guy… Do you know the difference between a tuna can and Ricky Williams?"

"No, what?"

She sobbed in sadness, "There's no Dolphins in tuna!"

She wept, as Peter said, comforting her, "There, there… It's okay. You were making a funny joke."

Heather snuffed, as she sniffled, "Well, why didn't it make me laugh?"

Mizuki groaned, as she was snoozing, "Maybe it's because the tuna is dolphin-free, and Ricky Williams is an EX-Dolphin."

Heather bawled loudly, as Peter shouted, "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! And also, I don't get it."

"WHAT DID I DO? AW, SHUT UP!" Mizuki yelled.

Peter yelled at Mizuki, "DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP, YOU UNCARING JESTER!"

"OH, YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?"

"WELL, FUCK YOU, THEN!"

"OH, YEAH?"

**"YEAH!"**

They growled at each other, for five seconds, until they held each other and kissed each other on the lips, apologizing to each other.

"Sorry…"  
"I'm sorry…"

Heather was still bawling, still upset of the joke she made.

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Stephen Stotch looked around, as he and Linda were with Butters)

(Stephen): Nothing, now?

(Linda): Well, we might as well…

(Butters): I'm sorry…

(Stephen): Butters… You're a sweet kid. You're our favorite son, despite that you do wrong things.

(Butters): Well, boy howdy, Dad, I'm… I'm just a little curious over a lot of things.

(Stephen): Aw, that's my boy. Anyway, Butters… You're-!

**POOT!  
**(A huge foot crushes both Butters' parents)

**_Miz-K note: _**_A shout-out to Monty Python!_

(Butters): WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

(Cucumber's Serious Voice): _We don't give two shits about your parents._

(Cucumber's Childish Voice): **_YEAH! Who said that you get praised, and then grounded?_**

(Butters growls)

(Butters): Aw, god dammit! How come everything happens to me, no matter where I go?

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Farra was in the bathroom, removing her blue sweater. Yakumo peeked inside the stall, seeing Farra removing her bra, with her hair flowing down her chest. She then said, "I hope their gone… No one's watching…"

She held her chest and fondled a bit. She blushed, as she felt her firmness and said, "Mmm… These puppies are still firmer than ever… Oh…"

She continued to squeeze, as Yakumo was blue in the forehead, listening on. She thought, as she trembled, "Has Miss Stevens become a fetish to her own D-Cup size?"

Minutes later, Farra stepped out and felt relaxed. Yakumo looked in the mirror and said, removing her shirt, "If it feels fine, I'll do it, too."

She felt her bare chest and squeezed her breasts lightly, moaning in pleasure.

**SMASH!  
**Rino Rando, in an officer attire, busted out of the stall and shouted, "STAHP RIGHT THERE!"

Yakumo shrieked in horror, covering her breasts.

**_Miz-K Note: _**_Shout-out to Smosh for the Officer Anous bit._

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Sam was on the stage, as he held up a top hat. He spoke, "And now, with pure prestidigitation, I shall pull a rabbit out of my hat."

He removed his sleeves, as Mickey snuffed, "This is familiar."

Sam chanted, "Nothing up my sleeve…  
_Playboy bunny  
or Easter Wabbit  
produce in my hat  
a fluffy white rabbit  
Maaaaaaagic~!"_

He pulled it out, showing Eri Sawachika, in white bunny ears and a revealing white attire. She winked, "Hey, honey… Anything you say, I will listen…"

She gave a kissing gesture, as Sam shivered, "At least my rabbit is bigger than Chibi Tenma Bunny."

Chibi Tenma Bunny sobbed, munching on a carrot, "NO FAIR!"

Sam held Eri, as she bowed, "Wanna hang out, honey?"

Sam smiled, "Don't mind if I do…"

They walked together, as Mickey sighed, "Some brothers get all the luck, with a gynoid bunny girl…"

Tenma Bunny said to the audience, "Now here's something we hope you'll really like!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

"HEY, DOCTOR!" RED Heavy called out, "WHERE IS LINE?"

RED Medic growled, "UGH! Is _zere _a point to your life?"

He was blocked by a fat man with a red shirt and pants. He snuffed, "Hey, baldy! You suck! You're a sucky fatso, who eats foods, all the time!"

He jeered at him, as Heavy growled, "You never… NEVER… make me angry."

He did a gun gesture, as the fat man chuckled, "OH, what, you're going to shoot me? HO-HO! Look at the fatso cowboy! Giddy up, you cellulite poser!"

He cackled at him, as Heavy shot at him, in a gun gesture, "POW!"

**BOOM!  
**The man is killed by Heavy's gun taunt. He laughed, "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAAAA! Oh, that slaps me on the knee!"

Medic chuckled, "Good work!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Miranda was on a podium, outside the auditorium. Nick called to her, "You ready, Mira?"

Miranda smiled, as she gave the thumbs-up. She then spoke in a Cockney accent, "Ladies and gentlemen of _Miz-K Takase 100 fan fics_… I'M AFRAID I GOT SOME _BAD NEWS_!"

Nick laughed, "Excellent. Keep it up!"

Miranda started to banter and rant, as Kazuto watched on, in the window, "Please. I can make slander, like that."

Yagi huffed, "You _always _make speeches. You are the President of Earth."

Kazuto smiled, "Yeah, but I don't impersonate WWE Superstars, unlike Hulk Hogan or Bret Hart."

Yagi laughed, "You crack me up, little buddy."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Yui strums on Gita, playing loudly and fast. As she continued to strum, Tomo appeared, angrily. She was on all-fours, as she howled like a dog. Yui gasped, as she said to her guitar, "Gita, I didn't know you make dogs cry…"

Tomo whined, "AROOOOOOOOOO!"

Yui batted her head with a newspaper and shouted, "BAD! BAD DOGGIE!"

She scampered off, as Yui smiled, "Good thinking, Gita…"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Mayura approached Ayaka Yukihiro, as she was in awe over her bust size. Ayaka asked, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

Mayura giggled, "You're so cute…"

Ayaka giggled, "Thanks. You know, I have a massager on my breasts, to make it more round and soft. I have her, right now, in case you need it. She's over there, by the girls in Kevlar vests."

Mayura approached Lara, Subaru, and Akane, as she thought, "Imagine… I can have breasts the size and firmness of Ayaka Yukihiro's… Kanade Jinguji will freak out, when I get big boobs… and Percival will _finally _date me."

Mayura asked, "Oh, Miss? Miss, which one of you is the girl that does Ayaka's breasts?"

Lara growled, "Huh? What are _you _doing here, _gringo_?"

Akane barked, "Who are you calling in breast augmentations?"

Mayura giggled, "Oh, sorry… Which one of you helped Ayaka Yukihiro?"

Akane said, "Oh, that would be Mikage. Hey, Mikage-Chan!"

Subaru turned around and said, "_YeeeeeeEEESSS~?_"

**_Cucumber NOTE: _**_Subaru is given a Frank Nelson crossed with Seth Rollins._

Mayura gasped, "_YOU'RE _the massager of big breasts?"

Subaru explained, "Well, who do you think I _am_ in this Kevlar, Seth Rollins?"

Mayura stated, "Yeah, but… Miss Yukihiro told me that you're an expert in firming your boobs to be bigger…"

Subaru scoffed, "Puh-lease! I did Lara's breasts, too, and she's standing right here, you know. People are sensitive with their breast sizes… Panty and Stocking were invited, but they didn't come, for some reason."

Mayura barked, "Well, enough with the jokes! Can you give me a massage, after the party?"

Lara and Akane winked to Subaru, as she giggled, "Pa-GYUUUUUUUUUUUU! Well, aren't we a plucky one, you know. I can pencil you in for Monday at 6pm. Now, we must increase that B-cup of yours. Uh… What size do you want: C, D, E, or H?"

Mayura scoffed, "What do you mean "H"? I'm not that picky, going to H."

Akane taunted at her, "REMEMBER, YOU SAID IT, WE DIDN'T!"

Mayura roared, "**NOW CUT THAT OUT!**"

She huffed, "I didn't ask for a joke… I ask for big breasts, like yours…"

Lara whispered to her ear, as Subaru smiled, "WeeEEEELL~! Then maybe we'll give you the Shield Treatment, to increase your breasts, for the moment… before my appointment."

Mayura asked what the Shield Treatment is. Lara roared in anger, as Subaru and Akane picked her up. Mayura pleaded, "WAIT! LET ME THINK IT OVER!"

They lifted her in the air, and then they slammed her through a table with a Triple Powerbomb, with Mayura's chest and back sore. Her breasts started to pulsate a bit, as Subaru smiled, "This will give you the perfect size, until the swelling goes away. Monday, right?"

Lara barked, "Disbanded or not, Lara believes in Shield! Believe that!"

They did a Shield gesture, holding their fists out, as Mayura was out cold. Ayaka huffed, as she smirked in arrogance, "Loser. She's like Makie… So dumb and stupid…"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

At the parking lot, Mike was parking his car in a handicapped zone. He then opened the door, letting out Ray Gilette, who was in a wheelchair. He griped, as he was rolling off, "KRIEGER DIDN'T HAVE TO SHUT OFF MY BIONIC LEGS!"

Mike barked, "Cut it out! Dr. Krieger will fix them, after the party. I'll remind him to do that."

Ray sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing… I'm sick of the wheelchair gimmick. I mean, after Season 5, I didn't end up in a wheelchair. But I _did _flirt with Slater."

Mike stated, "You have _got _to get a boyfriend."

Ray said, "Oh, please… I'm still ready for the market. I'm not sure when…"

He rolled away, as Mike said, "We need a _Bionic Legs Rule_ on this."

He entered the entranceway, as Krieger was shocked to see him. "Oh, my goodness! Ray, I'm so sorry! Didn't mean to shut off your legs."

"Well, I _was _invited to _Miz-K's 100__th__ Fan Fic _Party! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I was busy in the lab!"

Mike huffed, "Listen, doctor. You reactivate his legs, and do it now, or I'll run you in."

Krieger sighed, "Fine. But no snapping off at me. Funny how bionics work."

He held up a remote and reactivated his legs, with a press of a button. Ray sat up, as he moaned, "Go Herd."

Kreiger smiled, "So?"

Ray said, "Thank you. Now, shall we have this party? Plus, I'd like to meet my _The Gang _equal, who is also gay."

Mike stated, "That would be Michelle Nevins…"

Ray gasped, "A LESBIAN?! Dukes…"

Mike said, "Ha."

Ray concluded, "Well… All forms of gay, I guess."

Krieger asked, "Oh, hey, can I borrow your wheelchair? Archer told me to try something."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Outside the dressing room, Chachamaru was putting her makeup on, as Ropponmatsu 1 was brushing her hair. Ropponmatsu 1 removed her head and began to brush her purple hair. Chachamaru turned to her and asked, "Excuse me, Unit 1. But why and how do you brush your cute hair, while headless?"

R-1 replied, "It is all practice, and days of working as a headless robot, during mid-season jobs. Since _Excel Saga _ended, my sister and I have learned how to adjust our functions, without sight, without having to short out. Plus, our heads are usually screwed on, mostly. We have perfect limbs to connect."

R-2 brushed and fluffed Chacha's hair, as she smiled, "You have cute hair, Chachamaru~!"

Chachamaru replied, "I'm like that, since my creator made me this way."

R-1 smiled, as she held her head tight, "My master created me, as a robotic beauty, with such hotness. You look like a child, by the way."

Chachamaru said, "13 years old, built this way…"

R-2 smiled, "Built like a pre-teen, that's me~! I am like 7-years old, and a cute little woman body… all for beauty. But I act like an adult."

Chachamaru said, as she adjusted her hair back, "If that is the case, shall we become pen pals, through electronic mailing systems."

R-1, with her head back on, giggled to Chachamaru, as she blushed, "Friend…"

She held her hand, as Chachamaru smiled back.

R-2 said in a cheerful manner, "OH, WOW~! I don't know if I can be delighted or repulsed by this moment?"

(Kandy, in thought bubble): Try _irritably sickened_…

**_Miz-K Note: _**_Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho.__Gynoids is the "Cwaziest" people… Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho…_

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Glenn Quagmire, in his red shirt and pants, was in a private room, as he saw two girls in pink uniforms. One had long black hair, and the other had long brown hair and glasses. He went closer to them, as Sakaki blushed, "Oh."

Yomi asked, "Oh, you. You're the guy that makes out with the ladies."

Quagmire said, "Oh, you know me. Just hanging with you two ladies… You two are such hotness… _Azumanga Daioh – Episode 4_?"

Sakaki turned away, as Yomi smirked in a sultry pose, "Lemme guess… You want to have us?"

Glenn jerked his head and said, "Giggity-Giggity~!"

Yomi smirked, "How about I set you up with five Maidens for Hire, in a FREE trial? As long as you behave…"

Quagmire snickered, "Why not? I'm not used to robot girls, but hey, a hot fox is a hot girl. _Giggity-giggity_~! Aw, right~!"

Sakaki asked, "Uh… You wouldn't be having a sexy version of me, right?"

Quagmire said, "Hey, I don't care. I'm no pervert. You have _Pleasure Mode _in your Maidens. Sign me up for a FREE trial. Besides, Mittens needs feeding, and I needed to have my home _spic and span_. But NO sex! I'm saving _that_ for my guests."

Yomi winked to the 4th wall, "Who better than Quagmire~?"

But then… Rino Rando, in her officer suit, aimed a pistol at Quagmire. She shouted, "STAHP RIGHT THERE, PERVERT!"

Quagmire gasped in horror, as Sakaki grinned, "Oh, my."

Someone snitched, I'll bet… I'm pointing at Sakaki.

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Meanwhile, backstage, Seina was peeking behind the curtain, as she saw Steven preparing his guitar. She sighed and said, "Oh… What a nice man… I wish she wasn't married."

She fawned over her, as June was practicing the drums. She gasped, "NO WAY! June Nevins is a drummer? Oh, right… She's the daughter of the famous drummer… and she's married, too."

June started to drum in perfect tempo, as she cheered, "LOOK AT ME! I'm like Mommy!"

Seina walked off, as she still had Steven in her heart. She whimpered, "No matter where I go, my love is all broken…"

She then imagined Kandy with Steven.

(Kandy): Oh, Sexy Steven~!

(Steven C & Kandy kiss)

(Seina appears)

(Seina): **SEINA GOD POWER!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**(Seina kills Kandy, but inadvertently kills Steven C, also)

(Both Steven C & Kandy's corpses fall, as Seina is shocked)

(Seina): Oops.

Seina banged her head on the pole, as she shrieked, "NO! I CAN'T DO THAT! WHAT IF I KILL HIM, IN THE PROCESS? BAD IDEA! **BAD! BAD!**"

June barked, "What the hell is wrong with you, Miss Seina?"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Stephen is with Butters)

(Stephen looks around)

(Stephen): Okay… No problems or interruptions?

(Linda): Stephen, dear, it's fine. No one's around.

(Butters): Uh, wouldn't it be better if I _know _I am grounded?

(Stephen): NO! Butters, we have to make this right. Our parenting is awesome! We're not much awesome, but we're good. But we have to do this right, so you have to understand.

(Butters): Yeah, but sometimes you didn't understand what and how I did it! Besides, wasn't the reason I got grounded was because of stupid things I did?

(Linda): Yes, I think he made a good point.

(Stephen): You're right, dear… But, no. We have to do this right. NO explosions, NO feet, and NO bullet kills. It's safe now… so…

(Butters): Fire when ready, Dad. I can take it.

(Stephen clears his throat)

(Stephen): Butters! You're grou-!  
(Butters): **BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!  
**(Butters fires his lazer at his parents)

**_Miz-K Note: _**_Shoop da Whoop!_

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Robotnik starts to fire at broken robot girls, in the trash piles)

(Robotnik): I DON'T REMEMBER PROGRAMMING YOU TO BEAT ME!

(Robotnik growls)

(Hikari Adult Robot): WHAT ARE YOU DOING, EGGMAN?

(Robotnik): I always HATE it, when my PINGAS gets singed…

(Hikari Adult Robot): Well, maybe you need… some comfort…

(Hikari Robot rubs on Robotnik's shoulders)

(Robotnik grumbles and seethes)

(Robotnik): Gabaoh… yaaaaaaaah… *incoherent* FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

(Hikari Adult Robot): Sorry we're not pleasure models, but our master insists on comforting you, you hot egg belly guy… in many ways you'll imagine.

(Robotnik): Whaaaaaat? Hmm… What have you got?

(Hikari Adult Robot whispers into Robotnik's ear)

(Robotnik): **NO!**

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Michelle is hiding in a tree, as she spots Setsuna and Konoka, by another tree. She then said, "Perfect…"

Setsuna said to Konoka, "Listen… I know it's been ages, since the whole-."

Konoka giggled, "Oh, See-Chan… Let's kiss. I know that Negima has ended, and we did get married."

"Uh, but that's not how-."

Setsuna and Konoka started making out, kissing and rubbing their hips to each other, kissing passionately. Michelle took a picture on her cellphone, as she sent it to Joanna.

Back in Joanna's house, still sick, she was snoozing in her bed, with a magazine in her hand. She got a beep on her phone. She picked it up and said, "Huh? A text from Michi-Chan~!"

She smiled, as she read the text. But then was flabbergasted, as she saw Setsuna and Konoka's picture, making out in a dirty way. Joanna grumbled, "If I had ways off making carnal pleasures, I will…"

Michelle got a reply, which was from Joanna. Michelle was shocked, as she got the message.

_"KNOCK! IT! OFF!_ _And leave me alone!_"

Michelle growled, "I was just making a point. Why won't she believe me?"

Joanna was in bed, as she was under the covers. She sulked, as she was furious, "Fucking lesbos! I could care less about Setsuna Sakurazaki, the lesbian swordsgirl. And I thought _I'm _the hot and sexy lesbian. I mean, look at them… flat girls…"

She is referring to their flat chests.

"Not as flat as my Michi…"

Michelle grumbled, as she felt a chill, "Why do I have the feeling that Joanna was insulting me?"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

_One day, in Melonman Land, it was time for Melon Custard._

(Four Melonmen ran to the kitchen, cheering for some custard)

(The Melonmen arrived, with huge bowls of Deadpool Melon Custard)

(Theme Song): _Oooooooooooooooh! Deadpool~! _Deadpool!

(Red Melonman): Chimichangas!

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Eri was busy building Mecha Rinrins, as Rinrin said, in her lab coat, "Thanks again for the maintenance routines in my Mecha Rinrins."

Eri smiled, "No problem."

The Mecha Rinrins were reactivated, as Rinrin asked, "Uh, are you sure you know what you're doing, since you're from _Maidens for Hire_?"

Eri then led the Mecha Rinrins, marching like toy soldiers. She cheered, "FORWARD! MARCH!"

Rinrin cried "WAIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Eri laughed, "Ha-HA! I HAVE NO IDEA!"

They marched off, as Rinrin pondered, "Wonder what she's up to?"

The Mecha Rinrins continue to march, as Eri was running a parade of robots. She smirked, as she was happy, "I have a hunch that Harima will love to meet them. Seriously, Whiskers and I never met Rinrin's robots, before…"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Homer Simpson was pounding on the countertop, wanting his food)

(Homer): Where's my burrito! Where's my burrito! Where's my burrito!

**SLAM!  
**(Homer): OW!

(Homer gets slammed with a huge spatula)

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Mario is driving his kart)

(Mario): Player, if you need instructions on how to win at _Mario Kart 8_, check out the enclosed instruction book.

(Mario pauses, while driving)

**CRASH!  
**(Mario's kart is totaled)

(Mario): MAMA F(BEEP)ER!

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Randy Marsh, all inebriated, is being dragged into a police car, by Rein & Sayuri, dressed in police uniforms.

"WHAT? You ladies can't do this to me! I thought this was America! I'm sorry! You girls are in America! I'm sorry, I thought this was America!" Randy slurred, as Sayuri was annoyed.

Rein barked, "Shut up, stifle, and put a lid on it, rumpot!"

Sayuri said, "Didn't Kaori met with her, before?"

Kaori, in her police uniform, with long black hair, was confronting Sheila Broflovski. She complained that drunken people in fanfics should not be allow, as long as they are in a healthy environment. Kaori then barked, "Well, _you _should've thought of that, before you planned to kill Terrance and Phillip, thus producing Hell on Earth with Satan and Saddam Hussein! YES, I know it was just a movie, but think what would happen if it _really _happened in real life!"

Sheila barked, "This is why America is being soiled by bad reputations! This is, in fact, why disgusting filth on TV should not be airing!"

Kaori smirked, "How come I see _your _show, producing stuff, like poop, piss, vomit, sweat, blood, and even c(BEEP)?"

Sheila complained, "THAT was the Stotch's boy's fault! He should've NOT used his stuff onto other people!"

"Ma'am! You need to calm down!"

"It's disgusting and degrading, and it should be-."

Kaori shouted, at the top of her lungs, holding up a pistol, "**BULLSHIT!**"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**Kaori kept shooting at Sheila, killing her in the chest, head, and stomach. Kaori stopped firing, as Kyle's Mom fell dead. She then said, "Rest easy, South Park. I got that Hell Producer off the streets, for good!"

Rein slammed the police car's doors, as Randy cried out, "WHAT? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO TO YOU?"

Rein called out, "Hey, Kaori! Izumi! Kaori Izumi! Wasn't that overkill?"

Kaori said, "Nope. Just that people don't listen to her, anymore…"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Steven Cooke was preparing for his speech about Miz-K, as June gave him a small gift. She said, "Here. I got you something, for this occasion. I hope you like it."

Steven smiled, "Thanks, Junebug. And don't worry. Your mother will come, soon."

June walked off, as Mario introduced Steven C, "And now, the guy who put the _ass _in _Cass County_, the lead singer of The Gang, and all-around douchebag, Steven Cooke!"

The crowd cheers, as Steven C ran to the podium. He then cheered, "What is up, homies?"

He then said, "Hey, kids, good to see you."

_And that was the introduction to Steven Cooke, which wasn't added in the story._

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Mai Otsuka, sitting motionless, was being tested by technicians. One of them opened her stomach panel, fixing her circuitry.

"Gee, I never thought we'd use her for the interviews. Isn't she under a lot of stress?" One technician said.

The second technician, who was brushing her hair, said, "Well, we had to make use of it. After all, in all of the fanfics she was featured in, the _Mai Otsuka Magical Mannequin _was in them all. I mean, she walks and talks, just like a real girl; plus, she does her Magical Mai routine, too. Flawless."

"I hope you're right. But she's been malfunctioning, a lot."

"Still, let's keep using her, making sure she doesn't break down."

"Right. We have to make this prototype useful. Plus, make sure she's at _Update 1.47_. We've had a lot of problems with her speech patterns, lately."

They continued to work on her, as they changed her out of her uniform. One technician reached into her back panel and tweaked her gears. She spoke, as she jerked back, a bit, "Tee-hee. That tickles. Tee-hee. That tickles."

The technician said, "At least her touch sensors are working properly."

Mai beeped, as she smiled, "Tee-hee. That tickles."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Yui strums her guitar, as she looked around. She then said, "Nobody there."

She started to strum wildly, making random chords, as someone was dancing in the backstage area. It was Luigi, dancing to the chords of Yui.

"Mario~! It's Yui's music from _K-On!_ Everything's different!" Luigi cheered, "There's tea and cake, and there are turtles everywhere!"

Mario huffed, "Luigi… I've been a plumber for nearly 30 years. Do you believe I have heard of anime in my career? I was created by a Japanese guy, and during my downtime, I eat a whole plate of pasta and pizza… all the time… … … …without a napkin."

"But Mario…"

"THIS is all in your head…"

**BONK!  
**Mio bonked Yui in the head, "KNOCK IT OFF! Should we get back to practicing?"

Yui sobbed, "Sorry…"

Luigi asked, "But Mario… What about Mio?"

Mario smiled, "Meh. She has the same panties as Farra's… except they are darker blue stripes. I can tell… I snuck into her drawer, one night, when she paused the _Super Mario Bros Wii U_ game, and had to go to the bathroom."

Luigi smiled, "Oh. Okay. Mario, should I stop dancing, now?"

Mario huffed, "Eh, Luigi?"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Minutes later, Mai was in rehearsal, for the interview. Mai then said, "The start of Maidens for Hire, was in 2013… for me, it was a Tuesday… _File 20F7 not found…_"

She started to shake and smoke from her body, "_Corozona mahgura… Maiden Special… ERROR! Malfunction!_"

She shook her head really fast, as she was speaking in a high-pitched mannerism.

**BOOM!  
**Her head exploded, as it flew to her lap. She slurred, "My Mai… magicaaaaaal… drrrrrrrr…"

The first technician growled, "Oh, NOT AGAIN!"

The second technician said, "Well, back to the drawing board."

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_Mai Otsuka IS a robot. She's programmable to be Hanai's back-up, without any hassles. Don't believe me? Hey, what can I say?_

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Tenma was finished with her speech, as she met up with the Chibi Tenma Bunny. She asked, "Oh… A Tenma Bunny, and in miniature size…"

Chibi Tenma winked, "Hi, Honey… At last we meet."

She lifted her up and said, "Oh, how adorable. Why, we could see a _Tenma Bunny II_, or a newer story to it."

Chibi Tenma giggled, as she was waving her arms around, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yakumo and I loved to be here, Tenma."

Tenma said, "Oh, right. Sis created you… I think."

She held up her huge carrot and asked, "Wanna carrot, honey?"

Tenma smiled, "Oh, boy!"

She took the carrot, as Chibi Tenma went to her shoulders. She took a bite, as Tenma giggled, "Anything you say, I will listen, Bunny."

Chibi Tenma said to the 4th wall, "Now here's something we hope you'll really like."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Archer whispered to Miranda, "Hey, Maynard…"

Miranda was across the way, a couple seats down, in the guests of honor table. He then called, "Hey, Maynard… Maynard! MAYNARD!"

**BONK!  
**Yomi gave Archer a double chop to the head, as she barked, "SHUT UP!"

Miranda waved to them, "Thank you! That joke was getting old."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Makie): He felt bad about me being a failure at being Makie, so he figured to use them – _Payback is a virtue._

(Ayaka): NO! It's _Payback is a bitch_! Makie, once again, fails at being Makie!

(Makie, to Ayaka): Hey, fuck you, skank!

(Ayaka, to Makie, angrily): You wanna piece of me, bitch?

(Makie and Ayaka were 3 feet apart, in their chairs)

(Makie and Ayaka growl at each other)

(Director): CUT! Someone separate them!

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Kuon is walking down the hallway, as she changed into the form of Kanade Jinguji. She then said, in Kanade's voice, "I want my own fan fic, you know…"

She went to Kanade's seat and gave her a small invite, addressed to Akito, her escort. It was a small white envelope, with a heart on it. She left, as Akito read the note.

_"Dear Akito Sohma,  
I love you, baby… I am a member of the Jinguji Conglomerate, while you're just the head of the Sohma Clan. Perhaps we can work something out, honey.  
Exquisitely yours, Kanade."_

Akito sat up and barked, "Kuon Ginga, I know this was your handwriting!"

Kuon called from far away, "No, it's not!"

Akito sat back down and said, "Yes, it is…"

Kuon called, "Noope!"

Somehow, Akito & Kanade are just friends.

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Makie & Ayaka continue to claw at each other, as security tried to pry them away)

(Makie): Blonde c(BEEP)!

(Ayaka): USELESS SKANK!

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Stephen, rattled up, scolds Butters)

(Stephen): Just… go to your room, Butters.

(Butters leaves)

(Butters): Aw, hamburgers…

(Linda, stressed out): Phew! At least he knows when he's grounded.

(Stephen): DO NOT NAG ME, LINDA! We've had a bad day, today…

(Stephen smiles in joy)

(Stephen): But at long last, Butters is finally-.

**SMASH!  
**(Rino Rando busts the door down, with a pistol in hand)

(Rino): STAHP RIGHT THERE!

(Stephen, angrily): NOOOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T SAY "YOU'RE GROUNDED"!

(Rino): Well, you should've kept your mouth shut, you underclass father of the year!

(Linda): Hey, wait! You're not a police officer! You're just a kid-!

(Stephen): LINDA, NO!

(Rino aims her gun at the Stotches)

(Rino): **BULLSHIT!**

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!  
**(Rino fires her gun at Linda and Stephen, killing them)

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(The Hikari Robots comfort Robotnik)

(Dawn appears, as Robotnik was being massaged)

(Robotnik): Oh, baby.

(Dawn): That'll be $85.

(Robotnik): Well… We ALL love a good PINGAS joke.

(The Hikari Robots kiss him, as they walked away)

(Dawn): NO money, NO service. Besides, if you kept them, that hedgehog might kill them. We're a NO Hedgehog Zone!

(Robotnik laughs evilly)

(Dawn): No need to worry. We'll have you a FREE trial service in Mobius, away from the Hedgehog… down in WPCA.

(Robotnik): What's the FREE service?

(Dawn): Jenny-Trons and Joy-Bots, all day long, for the next thirty days. The Jennies will be your bodyguards.

(Robotniks): And the Joys?

(Dawn): That's to nurse your hedgehog scars.

**SPLUT!  
**(Dawn gets hit with a pie)

(Robotnik): I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!

(Dawn): Is that a NO?

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Farra dances to _Gangham Style_)

(Farra): Op! Op, Op, Op! Super Gang-Ham Style~!

Farra continues to dance, as Michelle tackled her down. Michelle cried, "AW, HELL NAW!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Mickey): I'm gonna blow this building to shreds!

(Mickey coats an abandoned building with TNT)

(Sam): It's _maaaaaagic~!_

(Mickey): ALRIGHT! HERE I GO!

(Mickey pushes the plunger down)

(No explosion)

(Sam): You bought duds.

(Steve, from _Minecraft_, appears)

(Steve): Hi, guys! Can I join you guys? Huh, huh?

(Mickey): NO! We're busy. Go away!

(Steve leaves)

(Steve): Ohhhh-kay…

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

The BattleVan was parked by a huge building, as Mizuki said, "We're blocks away from the party. Plus, I don't make head to tails on this auditorium… All I see is black smoke in the night sky."

Heather asked, "Let's ask directions. Maybe we can get through this night sky."

Mizuki said, "Naw, too long. We'll have to take the highway."

They drove off, as Peter groaned, "What, no stops?"

Mizuki said, "You want that banquet, do you?"

Peter said, "Oh, yeah, I do."

Mizuki huffed, "Then, shaddup!"

She continued driving, as Peter sighed, "Well, the sooner we get there, the better. I'm starving!"

The BattleVan arrived at the freeway, only to be stopped by a huge traffic.

They all growled, "AW, COME ON!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

At the _Dippin' Pockets Hotel_, Bubby was reading through the evil woman's room, full of paper and trash. He then read a small portfolio of the woman's hatred for Miz-K Takase. He read that this woman was shunned and neglected, due to busier times.

Bubby said, "I feel bad for the girl… But why the hell is she hell-bent on killing Miz-K?"

He then spotted a picture of Mimi Tachikawa, posing in a leaf green swimsuit, in the middle of Palutena Beach. He then thought, "Dear god. Is this some sort of self-impressed pervert?"

He put the picture in his pocket and said, "Well, I better call Jerry, when I give him the time."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

At the interview room, Panty was rubbing her frontal hip area, as Stocking griped, "EW! PANTY! NOT IN PUBLIC!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Wataru, in the interview room, then winked, "Not a problem. We got about twelve sisters, working in the Robot Clone Department."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Yui winked, as she held her guitar, "Gita is precious to me~!"

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Nodoka blushed, as she was nervous, "Uh… What were we talking about, again? I forgot what to say."

The Interviewer said, "Yeah, well, we were talking about your roles in the Negima Fan Fics."

Nodoka smiled, "Oh, then, I'll be glad to."

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

Eimi continued, "And Asahi's was the episode with the man that couldn't sleep, because he'll die by a sultry woman… OH, NO! That's not it. I get it, now! Asahi's favorite episode was the _Eye of the Beholder, _and that one with Jessica Simpson in it. Reboots, feh. She always pictured herself as one. Oh, uh, Taishi's was the Talking Tina one… Minami's favorite was the second Bill Mumy one, with the toy telephone, and then there was that episode, with robots taking over the factory, after that man fired everyone, replacing people with automation, only to be replaced, himself. So classic. The Gang, on the other hand, they had heavy favorites… In fact, Percival and Steven Nevins' favorite was the movie, which spawned headlines. Plus, I liked how they ended _Kick the Can_, instead of the adults being kids, forever. Think about it. Farra's was the episode _Two_, with Charles Bronson and that woman from _Bewitched_. Heather's was the episode, which the four people smuggled gold, only to sleep for 100 years… Peter's was _The Obsolete Man_. Loved Burgress Meredith in this one. WAK, WAK, WAK! Penguin in _Batman_ series. Let's see… Who else? OH! Steven Cooke said his favorite was the one with Art Carney, as a drunk Santa Claus. Classic! SO CLASSIC!"

**_Miz-K NOTE: _**_She NEVER shut up…_

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

The Tenma Bunny was munching on her carrot, as Mimi was being strolled to the ambulance. She waved to her, "Bye-bye!"

She continued to munch, as Eri Bunny appeared, "Time to go home, child…"

Tenma Bunny giggled, "Yippee! Sequel, maybe?"

Eri Bunny cradled the miniature rabbit robot, "Someday, child… Someday…"

They walked together, as Chibi Tenma whined, "Aw, no pizza?"

"We don't eat. Just the carrots we earn."

"Right."

The door shut, as Cucumber looked by the door. He asked, "Uh, seriously? Is that robot the mother?"

* * *

Cucumber was in the table, as the auditorium was empty. He said, "Well, folks. That's all there is, people. In any case, we had a lot of fun. I'm in the empty party arena, and we'll be doing it again, real soon. Readers, pay attention. This will happen again, in about 5 years… Maybe we'll see MORE Miz-K fics, coming soon."

He sat up, as he said, "And, oh, yes… One more thing, remember to read and review, any time at all…"

He left the arena, as the janitors were cleaning the place. As they were cleaning the place, a lone picture of a masked man in a dark red mask, Dent, was on the floor. His voice bellowed.

"_YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF __**ME**__, Jerry Holowitz! __**I WILL HAVE MY-**_**!**"

The picture was thrown away, as they rolled the trashcan off.

* * *

(Stephen Stotch was in bandages)

(Butters was worried)

(Stephen): Butters…

(Butters): Oh, I know…

(Butters walked off to his room)

(Linda, bandaged up): See?

(Stephen): Never again, honey… _Never _again…

(Silence is made)

(Stephen): … … …I hate this job.

**VRROOOOOOOM!  
**(A streetcar runs over the Stotches)

**_XX-Cucumber-XX_**

(Chibi Tenma Bunny is in the stage)

(Chibi Tenma): Join us again, honey!  
And just so we're leading…  
Anything you say, I will say…

* * *

**_Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
